Seszela Riddle i Tajemnica Bin Ladena
by Bella0410
Summary: Skorygowana wersja opowiadania z bloga zapijam-fasolki-tymbarkiem.    Seszela jest zaginioną córką Lorda MordeVolta, znanego, czarodziejskiego mistrza gry w kręgle, oskarżonego o impotencję przez wścibską dziennikarkę Ritę Skeeter.
1. Rozdział 1

Tego ponurego dnia szłam do szkoły, słuchając nachalnego świergolenia mojej najlepszej koleżanki Klaudii. Skupiałam swoje wszystkie siły witalne, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem i nie walnąć jej w ten pusty łeb. Na ogół byłam przyzwyczajona do jej gadulstwa, ale w tamtej chwili usiłowałam sobie przypomnieć coś ważnego.

- I wtedy on jak gdyby nigdy nic wyciąga do mnie łapy i próbuje zerwać ze mnie ubranie. No to ja...

- Klaudia - zaczęłam opanowanym głosem.

- No? - spojrzała na mnie ze złością, że przerwałam jej wywód.

- Wiesz może czyim synem był Władysław II?

- Kto to? - uniosła brwi w wyrazie niebotycznego zdumienia, tak że te aż schowały się za równo przystrzyżoną grzywką.

- No ten gościu, o którym ostatnio mówił Szambonurek na historii.

- Nie mam pojęcia. A po co ci to teraz?

- Właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że dziś ma być kartkówka.

- Kartkówka? Z jakiej paki? Nikt nic nie mówił o żadnej kartkówce.

- Bo to będzie niezapowiedziana kartkówka - wysyczałam, chwytając się ostatnich resztek cierpliwości.

- No to skąd wiesz, że będzie?

- Bo ja takie rzeczy po prostu przeczuwam.

- Mnie się raczej wydaje, że miałaś kolejną schadzkę z naszym kochanym nauczycielem historii i tym razem podsunął ci info o kartkówce - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Jaką znowu schadzkę?

- No wiesz... Taką, którą masz co czwartek rano - wyszczerzyła zęby.

- To nie żadne schadzki tylko spotkania do projektu.

- Mnie możesz powiedzieć - uśmiechnęła się prosząco. - Jakiś mały szczegół waszego ostatniego spotkania?

- Odczep się i przestań sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co - spojrzałam na nią z furią i już miałam zacząć drzeć się na całego, gdy poczułam na ramieniu dotyk czyjejś szorstkiej dłoni.

Obejrzałam się za siebie. O wilku mowa, pomyślałam.

- Ależ Se - popatrzył mi w oczy. - Nie ma powodów, żeby ukrywać przed koleżankami rzeczy, o których rozmawiamy w czwartkowe poranki.

- N-nie? - wyjąkałam zdezorientowana, zastanawiając się, co ten kretyn znowu wymyślił.

- Oczywiście. Klaudio - teraz zwrócił się do mojej towarzyszki. - omawiałem ostatnio z Seszelą najważniejsze aspekty powstania listopadowego.

- Aha - zdołała wydukać Klaudia, która była równie zdezorientowana, co ja.

- A myślałaś, że co my tam robimy? - fuknęłam patrząc na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

- Właśnie tak myślałam - powróciła do swojego zwyczajowego uśmiechu. - Że omawiacie powstania.

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził:

- No moje panie, muszę już iść, bo nie zdążę dopracować waszych kartkówek. Tak na marginesie Se, Władysław II był synem Bolesława Krzywoustego. Niech ci to nie umknie na kartkówce - posłał w moim kierunku jeszcze jeden uśmiech i odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku szkoły, zostawiając mnie i Klaudię na chodniku.

To w nim było dziwnego - zawsze pojawiał się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Czekając pod klasą do historii, rozmyślałam o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzę Szambonurka, powstania listopadowego i wątróbki, którą mama miała przygotować tego dnia na obiad. Nagle drzwi do klasy się otworzyły. Nikt jednak nie wyszedł ze środka. Nieufnie zrobiłam kilka kroków do przodu i zajrzałam za futrynę. Sala wydawała się być pusta. Zrobiłam jeszcze kilka kroków i to był błąd. Ktoś zasłonił mi dłońmi oczy, a druga para rąk złapała moje nadgarstki. Gdy zaczęłam krzyczeć, zakneblowali mi usta.

- Co teraz szefie? - zapytał szorstkim, ochrypłym głosem facet, zakrywający mi oczy.

- Zwiążcie ją - powiedział ktoś inny. Jego głos był głęboki i seksowny, pobrzmiewający nutką irytacji. Już po samym tonie poznałam, że to musi być cholerny sukinsyn. Znałam skądś ten głos... Mógł należeć do tylko jednej osoby... Do człowieka, który nie istniał. A może jednak? Na samą myśl o tym, że mogło być inaczej, zrobiło mi się słabo. Zemdlałam. W tak ważnym momencie mojego życia, po prostu osunęłam się na podłogę, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mnie związać.


	2. Rozdział 2

W błogiej nieświadomości co się ze mną dzieje, spędziłam kilka godzin, które zdawały się płynąć jak lata: długie, monotonne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek odcieni życia. Zamknięta w klatce umysłu zostałam otoczona przez dziwne, rozmywające się obrazy. Zaczęłam denerwować się, że pozostanę w tej nicości na zawsze i wtedy, czyjś głos przywrócił mnie na powierzchnię:  
>- Co żeście z nią zrobili, barany jedne?<br>Ten głos był inny; cienki, drżący, przeszyty bólem. Człowiek, który w tamtym momencie przemówił, na pewno nie był szczęśliwy ze swojego życia. Podejrzewałam już mniej więcej, do kogo należy, ale zgubiłam się w swoich myślach i zapadłam głębiej w nieświadomość, gdy tylko ponownie usłyszałam ten seksowny baryton:  
>- Straciła przytomność, gdy tylko kazałem im ją związać.<br>- Straciła przytomność, gdy cię usłyszała, Severusie?  
>Ach... Severus... - pomyślałam, rozkoszując się brzmieniem tego imienia, które teraz tętniło w moich uszach i wydawało się wypełniać całą tą nicość, która mnie otaczała.<br>- Co ona tam mówi? - znowu odezwał się ten cienki głos.  
>Zorientowałam się, że nie wypowiedziałam tego imienia tylko w moich myślach.<br>- Nie chcę się narzucać, ale może powinniśmy odkleić jej tą taśmę z ust i rozwiązać? - Severus przemówił ponownie, a ja znowu straciłam świadomość.  
>- Racja. Rookwood rozwiąż ją i odklej jej tą taśmę.<br>Czyjeś szorstkie dłonie, obchodzące się ze mną bez delikatności, przywróciły mnie do rzeczywistości. Kiedy poczułam, że jestem na sto procent w swoim ciele, otworzyłam oczy. Siedziałam na zimnej podłodze, oparta o jeszcze zimniejszą ścianę, której wypustki wbijały mi się w plecy. Przede mną klęczał wychudły mężczyzna o szczurzej twarzy pokrytej bliznami, które wskazywały, że wiele w życiu przeszedł. Nawet jeśli to były tylko pozostałości po bójkach w pubie. Jego wzrok był dziki. Wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi dużymi, ciemnymi ślepiami przez kilka sekund. Później po pomieszczeniu rozniosło się echo kroków i znowu usłyszałam głos Severusa:  
>- No jak tam Rookwood? Przebudziła się?<br>Znajome uczucie zapadania się owładnęło moje ciało.  
>Ktoś klepał mnie po policzku.<br>- Złaź Rookwood - teraz przemówiła kobieta. Ten głos był mocny i władczy. I też mi się z kimś kojarzył.  
>Poczułam, jak chłodny strumień wody uderza mnie w twarz. Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy. Tym razem pochylała się nade mną czarnowłosa kobieta o mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych.<br>- Lepiej? - zapytała uprzejmie, choć w sposobie jej mówienia nie wyczułam sympatii.  
>- Taaa... Znacznie - odpowiedziałam i podniosłam się z podłogi. Dopiero teraz zyskałam rozeznanie, gdzie tak właściwie się znajduję. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i zagracone, a z sufitu zwisała mrugająca jarzeniówka. To była moja piwnica, przede mną stała Bellatrix Lestrange, a obok niej Augustus Rookwood.<br>- Coś podobnego - do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna z dwiema pionowymi szparkami zamiast nosa. Był ubrany dość nadzwyczajnie - w różowy szlafrok i skórzane trampki.  
>- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że moja córka będzie mdleć na dźwięk głosu Severusa Snape 'a.<br>- Voldemort? - zapytałam zdezorientowana, gdy łysina faceta w szlafroku zalśniła w świetle żarówki.  
>- Glizdogonie! - krzyknął mężczyzna, a do pomieszczenia przyczłapał przygarbiony, niski człowieczek.<br>- T-t-tak Mój Lordzie? - zapytał trzęsąc się ze strachu.  
>- Ludzie nadal mnie rozpoznają! Gdzie jest moja peruka?<br>- Z-zaraz, mój Lordzie... - człowieczek zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie swojej wyraźnie za dużej marynarki. - Mam ją... Proszę mój Lordzie - wyciągnął z rękawa małą, futrzaną kulkę.  
>- No na reszcie - Voldemort wziął perukę w dłonie, rozprostował, otrzepał z kurzu i gnieżdżących się między włoskami pcheł i nałożył na głowę.<br>Przede mną stał Voldemort w różowym szlafroku, trampkach i brązowej peruce afro. Zaczęłam się trząść ze śmiechu i zatkałam nos, żeby tylko nie okazać swojego rozbawienia. Wtedy poczułam przeszywający ból nogi. Bellatrix z wściekłością kopnęła mnie w kostkę, zmuszając do powstrzymania się od śmiechu.  
>Voldemort chrząknął kilka razy, a gdy nic się nie stało, klepnął Glizdogona w ramię i wykonał znaczący ruch brwiami.<br>- Aha - powiedział zmieszany Glizdogon, po czym wskazał wyciągniętą ręką na Voldemorta i zakomunikował poważnym głosem - Oto Ten-Którego-Imię-Budzi-Postrach-Na-Lądzie-W-Wodzie-I-Powietrzu-Którego-Sam-Albus-Percival-Wulfryk-Brian-Dumbledore-Nie-Odważy-Się-Nazwać-Po-Imieniu - Lord MordeVolt Pierwszy Wielki Nieśmiertelny, a dla poddanych Mroczny Lord, Pan Ciemności i Wszystkiego co na Ziemi.  
>- No dobrze, a co ja mam wspólnego z tobą Mroczny Lordzie, Panie czegoś tam? - zaczynałam już podejrzewać, ze mam do czynienia z grupką szaleńców, uciekinierów z wariatkowa.<p>

- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś po prostu moją córką - Mroczny Lord obdarzył mnie uśmiechem, wtedy spostrzegłam, że nosi aparat korygujący i już miałam ponownie się roześmiać, gdy napotkałam groźne spojrzenie Bellatrix.

- Przykro mi, ale jesteś w błędzie Mroczny Lordzie.

- Nie sądzę - odpowiedział nadal się uśmiechając.

- Ależ mylisz się. Mój tatko jest teraz w pracy i nazywa się...

- Milcz! Nie waż się wspominać o tym plugawym mugolu, którego zwiesz swoim ojcem! - Mroczny Lord wpadł w furię. - Nie wiem jak twoja piękna matka...

- Lordzie, byłeś pijany - wtrąciła znudzona Bellatrix. - Ona wcale nie była piękna.

- Oczywiście, że była! Mój gust nie jest aż tak skrzywiony...

- Jej gust też nie. Przecież na Twoje polecenie sprawdziłam, czy ten mężczyzna jest aż tak zły jak mówisz i okazał się być w porządku.

- Omamił cię! Tak samo zrobił z jej matką. A wydawała się być piękna i mądra. Już myślałem, że te dwie cechy nie chodzą u kobiet parami. I nie myliłem się. Jak mogła oddać się takiemu ciołkowi? Uwiódł moją kochaną...

- Lordzie, to był jeden raz, ty byłeś pijany, a ona wcale nie była piękna. Nie mam pojęcia, po co kazałeś nam odszukać tą dziewczynę po tych wszystkich latach. Przecież już dawno było powiedziane, że nigdy nie dowie się, kim jest jej prawdziwy ojciec, a ja specjalnie zakradłam się do domu tej twojej panienki i czternaście lat temu rzuciłam na dzieciaka czar, który ukrył jej zdolności magiczne.

- Łatwo ci mówić Bellatrix! Rita Skeeter oskarża mnie o impotencję! Muszę jej pokazać, że byłem i jestem zdolny do robienia TYCH rzeczy i to z jakim skutkiem - wskazał na mnie.

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy ktoś mi może wyjaśnić, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Teraz oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się w moją stronę.

- Oczywiście, Strahl. To będzie długa i nużąca opowieść - wypowiedział ten seksowny głos, a ja zdążyłam tylko zarejestrować wzrokiem wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Snape 'a. No i znowu straciłam przytomność.


	3. Rozdział 3

- Dobra Rookwood. Posadź ją tutaj - warknął MordeVolt.  
>- Ale to moje miejsce, Mroczny Lordzie - odezwał się Severus, a ja znowu zatrzymałam proces przebudzania.<br>- Nic nie mów Smarku! Dawaj łapsko, trzeba wezwać innych ŚmiercioPożeraczy.  
>Ponownie wypłynęłam na powierzchnię, ale nie byłam w stanie otworzyć oczu.<br>- Dobudź ją Bella.  
>Strumień zimnej wody przywrócił mi przytomność.<br>- I lepiej się nie śmiej z Mrocznego Lorda, bo własnoręcznie potraktuję cię Crucio. Poza tym to nie ładnie śmiać się z chorych psychicznie.  
>- Czyli jednak uciekliście z wariatkowa - wyrwało mi się. Oberwałam za tą odzywkę uderzeniem w policzek.<br>- Lepiej mnie nie denerwuj! Mroczny Lord ma depresję i jeśli jeszcze raz zaczniesz się z niego nabijać, choćby i w myślach, to tak ci złoję skórę...  
>- Obudziła się? - zapytał MordeVolt, po czym odepchnął Bellatrix i spojrzał na mnie z tym samym głupkowatym uśmiechem. - Witaj w Sali Zebrań - omiótł ręką pomieszczenie.<br>Było okrągłe, a z kopulastego sklepienia zwisał kryształowy żyrandol. Dopiero przyglądając się pozłacanym ścianom z płaskorzeźbami węży, zauważyłam, że siedzę na złotym tronie. Obok mnie stały jeszcze dwa takie, a przede mną stało kilkanaście krzeseł, ustawionych po okręgu.  
>- Trochę inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam - odpowiedziałam, nie kryjąc zdziwienia, ale po chwili dodałam z uśmiechem - Jest cudownie. Naprawdę gustowny wystrój. No i te marmurowe węże. Uroczo.<br>Grałam zachwyconą, bo kątem oka zobaczyłam Bellatrix, ściskającą w dłoni różdżkę i wpatrującą się we mnie zmrużonymi oczami. Jakby tylko czekała, aż powiem coś obraźliwego.  
>- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Zaraz się tu zlecą ŚmiercioPożeracze i rozpoczniemy zebranie.<br>W tym momencie do sali z głośnym trzaskiem aportował się Lucjusz Malfoy z Narcyzą, a zaraz po nich inni. Gdy pojawił się jakiś przysadzisty czarodziej z brodą, MordeVolt krzyknął:  
>- Na kolana! Wy pchły parszywe! Błagać mnie o przebaczenie!<br>W jednej chwili wszyscy zgromadzeni uklękli przed Mrocznym Lordem. Bellatrix pociągnęła mnie na ziemię za rękaw i gruchnęłam o podłogę całym ciałem. MrodeVolt spojrzał na mnie marszcząc brwi.  
>- Ty nie. Wstawaj.<br>Podniosłam się z podłogi i pokazałam język klęczącej teraz u moich stóp Belli.  
>- Dobra maszkary. Wybaczam wam. Zajmijcie miejsca.<br>Po tych słowach wszyscy wstali i w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie usiedli na drewnianych krzesełkach. A Bellatrix z gracją usiadła opadłą na trzeci, złoty tron. Środkowy pozostał wolny, jako miejsce honorowe dla Mrocznego Lorda.  
>- ŚmiercioPożeracze! Chcę wam przedstawić moją córkę Seszelę Riddle - wskazał na mnie, szeroko się uśmiechając.<br>- No więc zapewne większość z was nie wie nic o moim romansie z matką tej pięknej dziewczynki, która jest moją córką. Zaraz Bellatrx wprowadzi was w szczegóły. Przy okazji wyjaśni Seszeli, dlaczego tutaj jest. Możesz już mówić Bello - MordeVolt usiadł na złotym tronie obok mnie i wlepił znużony wzrok w ŚmiercioPożeraczy.  
>- Mroczny Lord, zanim jeszcze stał się Lordem Voldemortem, był dobrze zapowiadającym się czarodziejem z jedną wielką pasją - grą w mugolskie kręgle. Pewnie gdyby nie Severus, zostałby najsłynniejszym czarodziejskim graczem. Ale stało się inaczej. Na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie poznał Snape 'a, którego największą życiową ambicją było podbicie świata. Snape zaraził Lorda swoim uczuciem do czarnej magii. Mroczny Lord na początku nie był zainteresowany podbijaniem świata i zależało mu tylko na wykorzystaniu czarnej magii do ogrania swoich kręglowych przeciwników. Ale małe oszustwa przerodziły się w wielkie marzenia. W umyśle Mrocznego Lorda błysnął pomysł - a może by tak zostać nieśmiertelnym, najlepszym na świecie graczem w kręgle? Ta idea zmusiła go do głębszego studiowania ksiąg czarno magicznych. Wiedział już jak zrobić, żeby kula do kręgli zionęła ogniem na swojego właściciela, jak umysłem skierować kulę na sam środek toru i jakim czarem odebrać duszę przeciwnikowi. W końcu stał się najlepszy w Hogwarcie, ale to mu nie wystarczyło. Ruszył na podbój świata. W Albanii przeżył płomienny romans z wężycą - Nagini. To był pierwszy horkruks, następnymi stały się fanty z gry w pokera. Wybierał najładniejsze i najbardziej praktyczne - nóż Godryka ze złotą klingą, czapka Roweny, która dodawała mądrości, dopóki Lord nie założył jej na głowę, medalion Salazara z wizerunkiem Michaela Jacksona, kieliszek Helgi, z którego pił sam Hitler, aż w końcu zamienił w horkruks swój własny pamiętnik. Jednak ciągle było mu mało. Nie budził respektu w ludziach. Był ładniutkim młodzieniaszkiem, który nigdy nie rozstawał się z kulą do kręgli. Gdy razem z Severusem ukończyli Hogwart, w głowie Lorda zakłębiły się pierwsze myśli o podboju wszechświata. Najpierw dzięki Snapowi zmienił swój wizerunek. Kazał sobie oberżnąć nos i ogolił się na łyso, spędził kilka tygodni w kotle pełnym błota, żeby jego skóra nabrała zdrowego połysku. I tak narodził się wielki Lord Voldemort. Teraz nie było mowy, żeby nie wzbudzał w ludziach respektu. Grał w kręgle, miał swój fanklub, który pieszczotliwie nazywał Śmierciożercami, był potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem i bali się go prawie wszyscy. Oprócz Pottera. Potter to był cholerny szczęściarz, grał w kręgle od urodzenia i ubzdurał sobie, że Lord zabił jego rodziców. W akcie zemsty za życiowy cel, postawił sobie ogranie Lorda w mistrzostwach świata gry w kręgle. Gówniarz miał jedenaście lat, a śmigał z kulą po torze, jakby to było piórko. Był zdecydowanie najlepszy. Lord jednak postanowił się z nim zmierzyć. Wszystko zaczęło się 31 lipca 1996, w dzień jedenastych urodzin Pottera. Dzieciak jeszcze nawet nie zdążył pójść do Hogwartu, a już wszedł do finału mistrzostw gry w kręgle. Lord oszukiwał, ale liczyło się zwycięstwo. No i Harry Potter przegrał z wielkim Lordem Voldemortem. To był dla niego cios. Ale obiecał sobie, że pomści śmierć rodziców, których Lord tak na marginesie wcale nie zabił. Ba! On ich nigdy na oczy nie widział. Ale Potter wolał wmawiać sobie, że polegli broniąc swojego kochanego synka, niż dopuścić do siebie prawdę. Gdy wracał do domu ciotki i wuja, spotkał w pociągu załamaną kobietę. Zaproponował, że zaprowadzi ją do baru na coś mocniejszego. W takiej sytuacji uchlanie się z załamaną babką było najlepszym wyjściem. Był chociaż cień szansy, że następnego dnia obudzi się z nią w jednym łóżku i nie będzie nic pamiętał. Zaprowadził ją więc do Dziurawego Kotła. Wtedy w jego głowie uknuł się demoniczny plan zemsty. Upił biedną kobietę i opowiedział jej historię, w której on - Harry Potter, po siedmiu latach walki, pokonuje największego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. Kazał jej tą historię opowiedzieć jak największej liczbie osób, żeby wszyscy poznali odwagę Harry 'ego Pottera. Nikt jeszcze nie przypuszczał, że ta kobiecina napisze siedem tomów opowieści o przygodach małego dzieciaka. Ale książka to nie był problem. Prawdziwy horror zaczął się, gdy nakręcili film. Lord nie budził postrachu. Ludzie rozpoznawali go na ulicach i nabijali się z jego beznosia. Dzieciaki ciągle podchodziły na ulicy i prosiły, żeby pozował z nimi do zdjęć. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Lord nie mógł już grać w kręgle. Bo gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił, mugole się z niego nabijali. Teraz musi się przebierać i stroić, zmienił nawet imię, a ludzie i tak widzą w nim tylko nieudolnego Lorda Voldemorta, który nie dał rady głupiemu dzieciakowi. Krótko mówiąc Lord stracił wszystko, na co tak długo pracował - uznanie, możliwość publicznej gry w kręgle, respekt w oczach fanów, których pozostała tylko garstka. Nic mu z nieśmiertelności, jeśli nie może rozwijać swojej pasji. Lord ma depresję.<br>Wtedy usłyszałam przy lewym uchu cichutkie chlipanie. MordeVolt płakał.  
>Bellatrix westchnęła i wyczarowała chustkę do nosa. Podała ją MordeVoltowi a ten wytarł oczy, nie przestając chlipać.<br>- Dobra - rzekłam, gdy trochę uporządkowałam natłok nowych informacji. - Tylko co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
>- Tego samego dnia, kiedy Potter w porażce przegranej, wymyślił tą głupią historię, Lord świętował zwycięstwo wraz ze swoimi fanami w jednym z mugolskich klubów. Tam pijany w sztok poznał twoją matkę, przespał się z nią, a później o wszystkim zapomniał. Aż pewnego dnia Dumbledore w hogwarckiej księdze urodzeń dzieci magicznych, odnalazł nazwisko Riddle i zapytał Lorda, czy ma to z nim coś wspólnego. No i Lord się przeraził. Zabronił przyjęcia ciebie do szkoły. Obawiał się, że nieślubne dziecko może zaszkodzić jego reputacji. W końcu w tamtym czasie był bardzo popularnym i szanowanym kręglarzem. Więc odnalazłam cię i zaczarowałam tak, żebyś nie przejawiała żadnych zdolności magicznych. Teraz już rozumiesz?<br>Pokiwałam w zamyśleniu głową i dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że jestem córką szurniętego czarodzieja z depresją. Sytuacja, w której się znalazłam była wysoce beznadziejna.  
>- No i po co mnie teraz tu sprowadziliście? - zapytałam w końcu, obawiając się odpowiedzi.<br>- Rita Skeeter kilka miesięcy temu napisała dla Proroka obszerny artykuł o impotencji Lorda, którą może potwierdzić kompromitującymi zdjęciami. Podrobiła kilka fotek Mrocznego Lorda i wrzuciła je na pierwszą stronę. Lord wściekł się, że ho ho! Wysłał ŚmiercioPożeraczy do Polski, żeby sprawdzić, gdzie aktualnie przebywasz. No i znalazł cię Snape. Po długich poszukiwaniach i wielu przebierankach, w końcu cię odnaleźliśmy. Severus chlał litrami wielosokowy i udawał twojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela historii.  
>- Snape przez cały ten czas był Szambonurkiem? - pobladłam. - A ja tak go obrażałam za jego plecami.<br>- Snape czy Szambonurek, wkurza jednakowo mocno - Bellatrix przewróciła oczami. - Więc Mroczny Lord postanowił udowodnić światu, że wcale nie jest impotentem. Dlatego odszukał ciebie. Będziesz nosić nazwisko Riddle i pójdziesz do Hogwartu. Od razu na czwarty rok. Kilka tygodni korków z nauczycielami i przyswoisz sobie tą wiedzę. Tak właściwie, to Snape może cię douczać.  
>- Chyba żartujesz! - zaczął wzburzony Severus, ale zamilkł, widząc, że znowu tracę przytomność. To nic nie dało. I tak bym zemdlała. Sama myśl, że jestem córką Voldemorta doprowadziłaby mnie do omdlenia.<p> 


	4. Rozdział 4

Do przytomności przywrócił mnie strumień zimnej wody. Szybko otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że Snape leży u stóp Mrocznego Lorda i wije się z bólu.  
>- Kazałem ci się nie odzywać! - wrzasnął Lord i przerwał czar. - Albo nie... Crucio! - Snape, który już podnosił się z podłogi, ponownie upadł. - To cię nauczy, że nie wolno sprzeciwiać się swojemu Panu.<br>- Przestań! - w mgnieniu oka wytrąciłam Lordowi różdżkę z ręki, a zgromadzeni patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
>- I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? - Lord wysyczał, patrząc na mnie wściekle czerwonymi ślepiami.<br>- Nie przeciwko tobie, tylko przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu swoich sług.  
>- Czyli uważasz Severusa za zbyt ważną osobę, żebym mógł sobie pozwolić na tortury? - zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i poczułam okropny odór ziejący z jego półotwartych warg.<br>- Tak. Zrobił dla ciebie zbyt wiele. A tak przy okazji, powinieneś myć zęby, bo zostaną ci brzydkie ślady po aparaciku.  
>- JAK ŚMIESZ? - ryknęła nagle Bellatrix, wstała ze złotego tronu i rzuciła się na mnie, próbując wsadzić mi różdżkę w oko.<br>- DOŚĆ! - powiedział MordeVolt stanowczo. - Severusie - spojrzał na łypiącego spode łba Snape 'a. - Jeśli Seszela twierdzi, że nie zasługujesz na tortury, musi sama przekonać się, że jest inaczej. Dlatego też... Od dziś masz nie opuszczać jej na krok. Aż do momentu, gdy sama wścieknie się na ciebie i rzuci Crucio. Seszelo - skierował wzrok na mnie i ponownie się uśmiechnął, jakby nic sobie nie robił z mojego złośliwego komentarza. - Masz przebywać w towarzystwie Snape 'a, tak długo aż przestaniesz mdleć na dźwięk jego głosu. A ty Bellatrix - zwrócił się do Belli, która wciąż ściskała różdżkę, czekając tylko na okazję, by się na mnie rzucić. - Zaprowadź Seszelę do jej komnaty, specjalnie przyszykowanej na jej przybycie. Wiesz, gdzie jest. Aha... Jeszcze jedno - podniósł z podłogi różdżkę, którą wytrąciłam mu kilka minut wcześniej i skierował ją na mnie. - Alica Aliqua Duo Rebelles - wskazał na Severusa różdżką, z której wypłynęła srebrna nić. Najpierw owinęła się, wokół Snape 'a, a później wyminęła Bellatrix i oplotła mnie w pasie, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Teraz jesteście już nierozłączni - uśmiechnął się demonicznie. - Niniejszym zebranie uznaję za zakończone. Chętnych zapraszam na seans filmowy. Lucjuszu, masz film o który cię prosiłem?  
>- Tak, mój Lordzie - Lucjusz przytaknął skwapliwie i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty mugolskie opakowanie na płyty DVD.<br>MordeVolt podszedł do Lucjusza i rozpromieniony chwycił pudełko w dłonie.  
>- Ach ta klasyka. Zawszę płaczę na "Titanicu". Wiem Severusie, że jesteś równie uczuciowy co ja. Żałuję więc, że nie możesz obejrzeć z nami tego filmu. Ty wedle mojego rozkazu musisz pilnować Seszeli. Zawsze jak najbliżej niej - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - A my idziemy na seans do domu Lucjusza. Nie mogę się doczekać, by wypróbować tą jego nową plazmę 3D. Seszelę też bym z chęcią zaprosił na seans, ale to nie jest film dla niej. A ja promuję tradycyjne wychowanie. Żadnych pornoli, narkotyków, alkoholu, bzykania na prawo i lewo, dyskotek, papierosów, o dziewiętnastej wieczorynka, myć ząbki i spać. No to do zobaczenia Seszelko ty moja - MordeVolt pieszczotliwie uszczypnął mnie w policzek, machnął ręką na ŚmiercioPożeraczy i sekundę później na sali pozostaliśmy tylko ja, Bella i Snape.<p>

* * *

Mój pokój był nie powiem... dość urokliwym miejscem. Po różowych ścianach tańczyły wesoło kucyki pony, z sufitu tuż nad moim słodkim łóżkiem z czterema kolumienkami zwisała bardzo realistyczna makieta wioski smerfów, a podłogę wyściełał dywan, w którym aż roiło się od małych wróżek i innych Dzwoneczków. Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że Voldemort mógłby zaprojektować taki wystrój. Bellatrix jednak poinformowała mnie, że komnata samego Lorda wygląda nie o wiele inaczej niż moja. Gdyby nie interwencja Snape 'a, zapewne cały dom tonąłby w różach, błękicie i cukierkowych fioletach. Mistrz eliksirów na szczęście powiedział stanowcze NIE, (nie)nowej manii swojego Lorda. Ponieważ NIE wyobrażał sobie, żeby jego loch wypełniały wróżki i NIE miał zamiaru znosić smerfów plączących się mu pod nogami. NIE uważał też wcale, że jest, jak to określił Lord "Czarodziejskim uosobieniem Gargamela, który dostał bzika na punkcie warzenia eliksirów". Zagroził Lordowi, że jeśli spotka na swojej drodze w tym domu chociaż odrobinę różu, to poda się do natychmiastowej dymisji i więcej go Lord w szeregach swoich wiernych fanów NIE zobaczy.  
>O architektonicznej różowej obsesji mojego nowego tatuśka, opowiedziała mi Bella, bo Severus nadal milczał naburmuszony i obrażony na cały świat.<br>Od usłyszenia historii życia MordeVolta, w mojej głowie zaczęły plątać się dziesiątki pytań, na które chciałam jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedź. Wiedziałam, że jeśli Bella sobie pójdzie, jeszcze długo pozostanę w niewiedzy.  
>- Mam kilka pytań - zaczęłam w końcu niepewnie, po szybkich oględzinach sypialni.<br>Bellatrix westchnęła i ze znudzoną miną powiedziała:  
>- Tylko szybko, bo chcę zdążyć na końcówkę "Titanica".<br>- Co teraz ze mną będzie?  
>- Tak jak mówiłam: pójdziesz do Hogwartu i pokażesz wszystkim, że córka Mrocznego Lorda jest nadzwyczaj uzdolnioną czarownicą.<br>- Niby jak? Przecież zaczarowałaś mnie tak, żebym nie przejawiała zdolności magicznych.  
>Bella pacnęła się w czoło.<br>- Też prawda. Zaraz to odkręcę - wycelowała we mnie różdżkę, zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie. - Już wiem... Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet.  
>Poczułam przenikliwy chłód, spływający od głowy, aż do stóp. Popatrzyłam w zamyśleniu na swoje dłonie, które pod wpływem mojego wzroku zaczęły iskrzyć się, jakby były posypane czerwonym brokatem.<br>- Yyy... Jesteś pewna, że to te zaklęcie? - pokazałam Belli moje świecące dłonie.  
>- Jasne, że... - nagle Bellatrix odleciała do tyłu i gruchnęła o błękitną szafę z wymalowanym na drzwiach Piotrusiem Panem.<br>Mimowolnie zaczęłam chichotać. Miała suka za swoje.  
>- Bardzo śmieszne! Gdybyś nie była córką Lorda już dawno przestałabym być taka milusia. Jak tylko nadarzy się okazja, roztrzaskam cię o podłogę, poćwiartuję i powieszę twoją czaszkę nad łóżkiem, jako dopełnienie mojej kolekcji - czarownica podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepała szaty. - Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Przez jakiś czas będą się wokół ciebie dziać dziwne rzeczy. Musisz uwolnić nadmiar magii, który się w tobie skumulował przez lata mugolstwa. A jutro pójdziesz z kimś na Pokątną i kupisz wszystko, co ci będzie potrzebne do szkoły. Chcesz jeszcze o coś zapytać?<br>- Tak. Powiadomiliście już moich rodziców o tym, że idę do Hogwartu?  
>- Racja. Oni nic nie wiedzą. Dumbledore na pewno już się tym zajął - machnęła ręką. - To wszystko?<br>- Czyli Dumbledore żyje?  
>- Na to wygląda. Chociaż niektórzy - spojrzała z pogardą na Snape 'a - dybią na jego stanowisko.<br>- Czyli Dumbledore wie, że tu jestem?  
>- Oczywiście. Z aprobatą odniósł się do pomysłu Lorda, żeby sprowadzić cię do Hogwartu.<br>- Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że w jego szkole będzie uczyć się córka największego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów? - postawa Dumbledore 'a była dla mnie nie do pojęcia.  
>- Jasne, że nie. Gdyby nie Dumbledore, Snape już dawno dałby nogę i poleciał na podbój świata. Ale Dumb go zmusił.<br>- Czyli Dumbledore wspiera Mrocznego Lorda?  
>- W stu procentach. Też mnie to na początku dziwiło, ale po krótkiej rozmowie z Albusem wszystko stało się jasne. Wiesz, co jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż nieśmiertelny czarnoksiężnik grający w kręgle? - pokręciłam głową. - Nieśmiertelny czarnoksiężnik grający w kręgle, który ma depresję. Jego decyzje są teraz jeszcze bardziej nieprzemyślane niż kiedyś. Gdyby nie dyplomacja Dumbledore 'a, Lord już dawno wysadziłby świat w powietrze albo co gorsza został prezydentem Rosji. Coś jeszcze?<br>- Nurtuje mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Lord naprawdę nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmiercią rodziców Pottera?  
>- Oczywiście, że nie. Mogę ci opowiedzieć, jak to było. Tylko nie mów nic Mrocznemu, bo to nie jest historia dla dzieci. Chociaż w moim przekonaniu ty już wcale nie jesteś takim dzieckiem. Masz naście lat, ładną buźkę, cycki ci rosną, hormony wariują i założę się, że od dawna nie jesteś dziewicą...<br>- Jestem dziewicą - weszłam Belli w słowo.  
>- Serio? - otworzyła usta ze zdziwieniem. - Ja w twoim wieku... No dobra... Lord by mnie zabił, jakbym ci zaczęła opowiadać, co ja w twoim wieku wyprawiałam - uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl o latach młodości. - Tak czy inaczej... To było jesienią. Ten cały niedorozwinięty Potter miał roczek, siedział w swoim łóżeczku i ssał... mleko z butelki. Lily nie było w domu, więc James zaprosił swojego kumpla Glizdogona na małą libację. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale wylądowali razem w łóżku. Pech chciał, że Lily wróciła do domu wcześniej niż planowała. Tak się wściekła, że wysadziła w powietrze pół domu, przy okazji zabijając swojego męża. Dla Glizdogona był to niewyobrażalny postępek, więc w szale chwycił pierwszą rzecz, która mu wpadła w ręce. To było rozgrzane żelazko, ulubiona zabawka erotyczna Jamesa. Rzucił się na Lily i zadał jej kilka ciosów. Walił ją żelazkiem... Znaczy uderzał żelazkiem w ciało Lily, aż padła trupem. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że całej sytuacji przypatrywał się mały Harry. Glizdogon obawiał się, że dzieciak wyda go ministerstwu. Chciał go więc zabić żelazkiem, ale był tak pijany po libacji, że zdołał go tylko uwalić w środek czoła. Stąd ta słynna blizna.<br>- Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy po żelazku?  
>- Blizna w kształcie czubka żelazka. Tą błyskawicę wymyślił na potrzeby książki. Chłopiec z błyskawicą kojarzy się lepiej niż chłopiec z przypałem po żelazku.<br>- Musi wyglądać z tym jak debil - wyobraziłam sobie Pottera z wypalonym śladem na środku czoła.  
>- I bez tego by tak wyglądał. W każdym razie Glizdogon następnego dnia nic nie pamiętał, ale przeraził się, gdy zobaczył martwe ciała Lily i Jamesa. Zmienił się w szczura i przylazł do Lorda. Tylko on mógł go w tej sytuacji uratować. Przyczepił się do Śmieriożerców jak rzep do psiego ogona. Jak ja nienawidzę tego buraka. W dodatku jest beznadziejny w łóżku. Pewnie dlatego, że woli facetów. To wszystko?<br>- Chyba tak.  
>- To ja zmykam na seans. Aha! Zmień sobie magicznie barwę głosu Snape, bo nie mam zamiaru więcej jej wybudzać.<br>Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru zmieniać swojego głosu.  
>- Jeśli zaraz nie zrobisz tego, o co cię grzecznie proszę, to na oczach Seszeli obetnę ci jaja i będziesz piszczał jak panienka. Mówię całkiem poważnie - na potwierdzenie swoich słów skierowała różdżkę na krocze Snape 'a.<br>Severus chyba się trochę wystraszył, bo przyłożył różdżkę do krtani i wypowiedział niewerbalnie jakieś zaklęcie.  
>- Zadowolona? - teraz jego głos brzmiał, jakby dopiero co wyleczył się z zapalenia strun głosowych. Był mocno zachrypnięty, chociaż nadal pobrzmiewał seksownością tego zwyczajowego, głębokiego barytonu.<br>Bellatrix spojrzała na mnie, by upewnić się, że nie zemdlałam.  
>- W stu procentach - odpowiedziała z satysfakcją. - A co do ciebie Seszelo... Jesteś żałosna z tymi omdleniami.<br>- A mówi to kobieta, która mdlała na sam widok Lorda rzucającego kulę od kręgli na tor - warknął Snape.  
>- To było co innego - Bella spłonęła rumieńcem. - Idę sobie - odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.<br>Zostałam sama z Severusem. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. W końcu Snape rzucił:  
>- Wracam do lochów.<br>- Ale Lord... - zaczęłam.  
>- Mam gdzieś, czego chce ten stuknięty dziad.<br>- Myślałam, że jesteście kumplami.  
>- Mieliśmy podbijać świat! Zabijać szlamy i mugoli! A ten idiota popadł w manię zdobycia mistrzostwa gry w kręgle! Obiecał, że później podbijemy świat! A jak przyszło co do czego, to dostał depresji! Mam usługiwać szurniętemu kręglarzowi? Nie ma mowy! Może jeszcze mam niańczyć jego bękarta? Nie ma takiej opcji! Żegnam!<br>Wyszedł z mojej sypialni, ale chyba nie zaszedł daleko, bo chwilę po tym, jak jego kroki ucichły, usłyszałam przeraźliwy świst i łomot. Otworzyłam drzwi. Na podłodze leżał Severus. Na moje pytające spojrzenie odpowiedział:  
>- No co? Ledwie wszedłem do lochów, to jego zaklęcie mnie przyciągnęło. Co za pajac! Mogłem zginąć! Jak ja nie znoszę twojego ojca... - wstał, otrzepał się i usiadł pod ścianą.<br>- Jak chcesz, to możesz posiedzieć u mnie - zaproponowałam.  
>- Mam dość różu, Lorda, rozkazów Albusa i twojego towarzystwa! Wracaj do sypialni i nie pokazuj mi się na oczy!<br>Uznałam jego zachowanie za niezbyt miłe, ale czego się spodziewać po Severusie? Wróciłam szybko do sypialni, położyłam się na moim różowym łóżku i obserwowałam smerfy krzątające się po makiecie swojej wioski. Musiałam sobie to wszystko dogłębnie przemyśleć...


	5. Rozdział 5

Przeleżałam tak kilka godzin, porządkując sobie w głowie wszystkie nowe wiadomości, zasłyszane od ŚmiercioPożeraczy minionego dnia. W końcu uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem okropnie głodna. Podniosłam się ze swojego różowego łóżka i wyjrzałam za drzwi. Snape nadal siedział pod ścianą. Mruczał coś pod nosem i nawet nie zobaczył, że stoję tuż obok niego. Chrząknęłam znacząco, by przykuć jego uwagę. Spojrzał na mnie swoim zabójczym wzrokiem.  
>- Czego? - warknął.<br>- Gdzie tu jest kuchnia, czy coś?  
>- Prosto, w prawo, przez niebieskie wrota, kilka metrów w lewo za posągiem Kopciuszka będą takie duże, złote drzwi. To tam.<br>- Idziesz ze mną? - zapytałam z grzeczności, chociaż i tak znałam odpowiedź.  
>- NIE!<br>Odeszłam więc bez słowa, ale na mojej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Zdążyłam zrobić tylko parę kroków, gdy usłyszałam za sobą wołanie:  
>- Czekaj! W sumie też zgłodniałem. I tak tam nie dojdziesz przez to zaklęcie Lorda.<br>Poczekałam, aż Snape mnie dogoni. Razem przemierzaliśmy mroczne korytarze domu Lorda. W końcu doszliśmy do złotych drzwi. Na progu przywitały nas trzy skrzaty domowe ubrane w stare, różowe ścierki. Kiedy tylko nas ujrzały, podbiegły szybko do najbliższej fioletowej szafki, by uraczyć gości kanapkami z... czymś tam. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałam nie wiedzieć. W każdym razie było dość smaczne. Z rozbawieniem patrzyłam, jak Snape pije herbatę z liliowego kubka z napisem: Garguś. Jego mina była warta uwiecznienia na zdjęciu i oprawienia w ramki. Mruczał pod nosem coś o nadmiarze różu i nienawiści do mojego ojczulka.  
>- Kiedy wróci Lord? - zapytałam w końcu.<br>- Znając życie to nad ranem. Chyba dosypię mu coś do eliksiru na kaca. Tak, że aż go skręci... Będzie tarzał się po podłodze, zlizując swoje ohydne, różowe rzygi ze ścian, a ja ustanę nad nim i wysłucham z triumfalną miną jego błagań o litość... Taaak... A Bellatrix zwiążę jej własnymi włosami, powieszę za kostki pod sufitem i...  
>- Wracamy?<br>Całą drogę do mojego pokoju Severus wymyślał najróżniejsze sposoby na torturowanie Lorda i Bellatrix. Był jeszcze gorszy niż się spodziewałam. Nie myślałam, że będzie głośno ubolewał nad swoim życiem. Ale tutaj nic nie było takie, jak myślałam. Tak jakbym przeniosła się w jeden ze swoich zwariowanych snów. Kiedy stanęliśmy przed drzwiami do mojej komnaty, zapytałam:  
>- Jest tu jakaś łazienka? Chciałabym się trochę odświeżyć.<br>- Pierwsze drzwi na prawo od twojej sypialni. Poczekam na korytarzu - powiedziawszy to, usiadł pod umiłowaną ścianą i nadal snuł plany zemsty.  
>Otworzyłam drzwi, które były (co za niespodzianka!) jasnoróżowe. Łazienka wydawała się być całkiem przytulnym miejscem. Na szafce obok umywalki leżała złożona w kostkę błękitna koszula nocna, a na niej karteczka z napisem: Od tatuśka. Domyśliłam się, że to mój nowy strój nocny. Przynajmniej nie była różowa, jak większość rzeczy w tym domu.<br>Przyjrzałam się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Przeczesałam palcami swoje długie, brązowe włosy i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Śliczniutka córka Lorda. Nagle na środku lustra pojawiła się mała cętka, która w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie rozrosła się w pajęczynę pęknięć. Czyżby to wszystko przez moją nieprzeciętną urodę? Już zaczęłam się obawiać, że jestem za ładna na zwykłe lustra, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie, co Bellatrix mówiła o kumulacji umiejętności magicznych. Szybko odsunęłam się od lustra, żeby go doszczętnie nie zniszczyć.  
>Na widok dużej wanny z jacuzzi uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Tego mi teraz było trzeba: odpoczynku wśród bąbelków. Nie przeszkadzał mi nawet różowy kolor wanny. Zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić.<br>Woda była ciepła i natychmiast odprężyła moje skołatane życiem ciało. Był jeden kłopot: bąbelki nie działały. Pomyślałam, że gdzieś musi być guzik włączający to cacko i nie myliłam się. Tuż obok zaworu z ciepłą wodą znajdował się srebrny przycisk z napisem bubbles. Wcisnęłam go, oczekując przyjemnego masażu. Zamiast tego usłyszałam brzdęk i poczułam, jak coś oplata mi się wokół nóg. To coś było czarne w różowe prążki i przeraźliwie syczało. Tego czegoś było więcej. Kiedy tylko zorientowałam się, że to węże, wydarłam się na całe gardło.  
>- Ratunku! Pomocy! Tu są Węże! One chcą mnie pożreć!<br>Nie musiałam długo czekać. Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, a do środka wpadł zdezorientowany Snape z różdżką w ręku.  
>Nie wiedziałam, co jest gorsze - to, że Severus widzi mnie nagą, czy fakt, że moje ciało oplatają niebezpieczne zwierzaki.<br>- Co się gapisz? ZABIERZ JE!  
>Stał jak zahipnotyzowany, dopóki jeden z węży mnie nie dziabnął. Mój głośny krzyk przywrócił go na ziemię. Wycelował różdżką w węże, wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów dłonią i już ich nie było.<br>Snape odwrócił ostentacyjnie wzrok i rzucił mi ręcznik.  
>- Na przyszłość nie zaprzątaj mi głowy takimi drobnostkami. Lord codziennie bierze kąpiel z wężami. One nie są nawet jadowite.<br>Odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo rana na łydce wydawała się być głęboka i cholernie piekła. Błyskawicznie owinęłam się ręcznikiem.  
>- Masz dyptam czy coś?<br>Snape obejrzał ranę. Wzdrygnęłam się pod wpływem dotyku jego ciepłych palców.  
>- Po co dyptam? Małe i niegroźne - przyłożył różdżkę do mojej skóry i rana się zrosła. Został tylko strup.<br>- Dziękuję.  
>Spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę.<br>- Dziękujesz? Dysponujesz naprawdę wielkim szacunkiem, jak na córkę tego chama, który udaje, że jest panem wszechświata. Palant, jakich mało i te jego idiotyczne...  
>Nagle położyłam mu palec na wargach i szepnęłam:<br>- Ani słowa. Mam dość twoich narzekań. Po prostu się zamknij. Zrozumiałeś?  
>Pokiwał głową, choć jego mina wyrażała jawny sprzeciw.<br>- Jeszcze jedno. Nikt ma się nie dowiedzieć o tym, co tu zobaczyłeś. Nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że mam paniczny strach przed wężami i że obnażam się przed pierwszym napotkanym facetem. Jasne?  
>- Pewnie. I tak nie miałem zamiaru nikomu mówić.<br>- Jeśli się dowiem, że powiedziałeś komukolwiek, to namówię Bellatrix, żeby obdarła cię ze skóry.  
>- Pff... Ta jędza może mi co najwyżej...<br>- Przymknij się.  
>Chwyciłam swoją koszulę nocną i wyszłam z łazienki, żeby nie słuchać dłużej jego jazgotu. W sypialni przebrałam się i opadłam ciężko na różowe łóżko.<br>Przede mną ciężka noc i jeszcze cięższe życie - pomyślałam.  
>Zasnęłam prawie natychmiast, licząc na to, że cały miniony dzień był tylko głupim snem i rozwieje się, gdy nadjedzie przebudzenie.<p>

* * *

Ze snu wyrwał mnie łomot drzwi uderzających o ścianę. W progu stał MordeVolt w różowej koszuli nocnej z Disneya. Ściskał w dłoni kopertę i szczerzył do mnie swoje wyrównujące się zęby.  
>- Mam! - podszedł do łóżka i pomachał mi przed oczami kopertą. - List z Hogwartu! Z różową wstążeczką! Dokładnie taką, jaką sobie wymarzyłem. Ten Dumbledore ma nieziemskie pomysły! Zawsze wie, jak mnie uszczęśliwić. Nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale równy z niego gość.<br>- I tylko dlatego budzisz mnie w środku nocy? - jęknęłam i przewróciłam się na drugi bok. - Możesz tu wrócić rano. Dobranoc.  
>- Nie nie nie. Już jest rano - MordeVolt szybko podszedł do okna i odsłonił różowe zasłony, a tańczące po nich kucyki pony zarżały wesoło.<br>Do środka wpadła duża ilość światła słonecznego. Jak dla mnie zdecydowanie za duża. Zarzuciłam kołdrę na głowę, ale Lord wspaniałomyślnie postanowił ją ze mnie zrzucić.  
>- Wstawaj! - zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i ponownie poczułam ten wstrętny odór.<br>- Znowu nie myłeś zębów - powiedziałam oskarżycielskim tonem.  
>- Myłem! - zmrużył oczy ze złością. - Tą pastą, którą dostałem od Severusa na urodziny. Codziennie nią myję!<br>- To wiele wyjaśnia - mruknęłam.  
>- Za dziesięć minut widzę cię na śniadaniu - warknął głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, rzucił kopertę na łóżko i wyszedł.<br>Swoim oddechem definitywnie przerwał moje marzenie o bosko długim śnie. Zwlokłam się z łóżka, ubrałam się i dopiero wtedy zajrzałam do koperty z Hogwartu. Oprócz listy książek, znalazłam w niej jeszcze liścik od Dumbledore 'a informujący, że mogę zacząć edukację w każdej chwili i że nie mam się co martwić, bo nauczyciele z chęcią pomogą mi nadrobić zaległe trzy lata nauki. Prychnęłam ze złością. Ten staruch musiał naprawdę bać się Lorda, skoro zrezygnował z przyjęcia mnie do Hogwartu. A może obawiał się nie Lorda, tylko tego co może wyrosnąć z jego córki. Na tą myśl uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie. Nie miałam zamiaru popuścić mu płazem tego, że nie przyjął mnie do szkoły, gdy miałam jedenaście lat. Nadrobienie trzech lat zaległości, to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, nawet przy pomocy nauczycieli, która jak podejrzewałam, miała opierać się głównie na częstszym sprawdzaniu moich prac domowych i robieniu kartkówek z większych partii materiału, żebym mogła sobie "utrwalić wiedzę".  
>To już postanowione. Hogwart po moim przybyciu legnie w gruzach. Dumbledore zapłaci za uległość wobec Lorda.<br>Pod ścianą, tuż obok drzwi mojej sypialni, zastałam śpiącego Snape 'a. Leżał na stogu siana, przytulając się do wyświechtanego, szarego misia.  
>- Jakie to słodkie - szepnęłam, obserwując, jak Snape uśmiecha się przez sen. - Szkoda, że muszę cię zbudzić.<br>Westchnęłam i zaczęłam tarmosić go za ramię. On jednak tylko przewrócił się na drugi bok. Wrzasnęłam więc:  
>- Wstawaj! Lord przemalował twój loch na różowo!<br>Snape natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi.  
>- MÓJ LOCH? JAK ON ŚMIAŁ! - jego krzyk rozniósł się echem po korytarzu.<br>- Luzik. Żartowałam - wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby. - Ale pewnie przemaluje, jeśli zaraz nie stawimy się na śniadaniu.  
>Zmierzył mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym chwycił misia i wysyczał:<br>- Nikt ma się o tym nie dowiedzieć.  
>- Dobra. Nic tak nie zbliża ludzi jak sekrety - puściłam do niego oko. Wszystko po to, żeby zobaczyć jego zbaraniałą minę. - No... Ty sprzątnij to siano, a ja idę umyć ząbki. Trzeba dawać dobry przykład ojcu.<br>W drodze na śniadanie zapytałam go, co takiego dodał Lordowi do pasty do zębów. Odpowiedział z demonicznym uśmieszkiem:  
>- Wyciąg z trzewi gumochłona, ślimaczy śluz, ptasie odchody rozrobione z sokiem z cytryny i trochę czosnku dla aromatu.<br>Tym zdaniem skutecznie obrzydził mi posiłek, który i tak nie był przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Lord cały czas nawijał o grze w kręgle, a siedząca obok Bellatrix robiła do niego maślane oczy. W dodatku sądząc po jego minach, dotykała go stopami pod stołem. Zaloty głuszców w wersji wizard. Niebywale się ucieszyłam, kiedy to żenujące śniadanie dobiegło końca.

* * *

Czekała mnie koszmarna wizyta na Pokątnej. Najpierw użyłam proszku Fiuu, żeby znaleźć się z Lordem i Severusem w Dziurawym Kotle. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów. Nie ma im się co dziwić. W końcu nie codziennie widzi się uśmiechniętego Lorda w peruce afro i różowym szlafroku.  
>Bezzębny barman zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i odrzekł:<br>- Niezła dupcia. Skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś? - zapytał mojego ojczulka, a ten pochwalił się:  
>- Oj Tom, to nie żadna dupcia, tylko moja córka Seszela.<br>- Córka? - zdziwił się braman, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Przecież ty jesteś...  
>- Wcale nie jestem! - Lord uderzył pięścią w ladę baru. - Idziemy Sesz - wziął mnie pod ramię i z dumną miną skierował do tylnego wyjścia.<br>Pokątna była niezwykłą ulicą. Jej większą część zajmował gmach Gringotta. Nie kojarzył mi się zbyt dobrze z powodu tych wstrętnych goblinów. Niestety musiałam wejść do środka. Lord nie odmówiłby sobie przejażdżki do podziemi. Oznajmił mi otwarcie, że uważa to za jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące niż seks na mugolskim rollercoasterze. Już po tych słowach mogłam się domyślić, jaka będzie jego reakcja, gdy wagonik ruszy. Nie mogłam się nawet zachwycić spokojnie pędem powietrza, który był zadziwiający. Lord chwycił Snape 'a i goblina za ręce po czym krzyknął:  
>- Robimy falę panowie! Łoooohooo!<br>Zaskoczony goblin o mały włos, nie wypadł z wagonika, a Snape tylko wyrwał rękę z uścisku Lorda i wrócił do zrzędzenia w swojej zwyczajowej pozycji - z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Jakoś wytrzymałam tą jazdę. Obawiałam się tylko, żeby nie zbzikować przez towarzystwo chorych umysłowo osób.  
>Skarbiec Lorda był dość pokaźnych rozmiarów i zawierał równie pokaźną sumkę złota. Jeśli to wszystko zgarnął przez zdobywanie mistrzostw kręglarskich, to kręgle w świecie czarodziejów musiały być bardzo dochodowym sportem.<br>Wizyta u Ollivandera nie była o wiele lepsza. Lord znowu pochwalił się, że jestem jego córką. Ollivander chyba mu nawet uwierzył. Muszę powiedzieć, że to bardzo miły człowiek. Nie zdenerwował się nawet gdy przypadkowo podpaliłam mu stojak z różdżkami zrobionymi na zamówienie. Uśmiechnął się tylko i podał mi kolejną różdżkę. Ostatecznie dostałam buk, dwanaście cali, średnio giętka, z włosem z grzywy jednorożca jako rdzeń. Idealnie leżała mi w dłoni. Lord obiecał, że nauczy mnie rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne.  
>W księgarni ojczulek zaraz po zakupie podręczników, zaciągnął mnie na stoisko z literaturą sportową.<br>- Umiesz grać w kręgle? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku.  
>- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie próbowałam.<br>Lord westchnął zawiedziony.  
>- Córka mistrza toru kręglarskiego nigdy nie grała w kręgle. Chyba się załamię. Jak tylko kupimy wszystko do Hogwartu, zaprowadzę cię na prawdziwe magiczne tory kręglarskie. Na razie zadowolisz się tym - wziął jakieś opasłe tomisko z najniższej półki i podał mi je do wglądu.<br>Tytuł głosił: "Sam - Wiesz - Kto, czyli jak stałem się legendą". Okładka przedstawiała MordeVolta w swej szczytowej formie - łysy, w czarnej, rozwianej szacie, wzbudzający postrach, całuje swoją fioletową kulę przed oddaniem decydującego rzutu. Postanowiłam, że przeczytam tą książkę, chociaż na samą myśl o poznaniu niektórych faktów z życia Lorda, robiło mi się niedobrze.  
>Następnie ojczulek zaprowadził mnie do Madame Malkin. Gdy ja przymierzałam szaty, on zanudzał krawcową swoimi opowieściami o zdobytym w 1988 mistrzostwie Afryki.<br>W sklepie z kotłami Lord zaczął piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Okazało się, że zobaczył na wystawie zestaw kolorowych cynowych kociołków z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Uparł się, żeby mi je kupić, ale Snape stanowczo oświadczył, że jeśli pokażę się z nimi na eliksirach, to on nie pozwoli mi brać udziału w lekcjach. Skończyło się więc na kupieniu zwykłego kociołka i potrzebnych ingrediencji.  
>W centrum handlowym Eyelopa Lord kupił mi śliczną błękitną sówkę. Nazwałam ją Serena. Już mieliśmy wychodzić, gdy uwagę MordeVolta przykuł biały wielbłąd w różowe paski. Tym razem Snape nie mógł mu niczym zagrozić. Lord wyjechał ze sklepu na wielbłądzie. Patrząc, jak jedzie środkiem ulicy wołając: Wio koniku wio, minę miałam niewiele weselszą od Snape 'a. Marzyłam, żeby znaleźć się już w Hogwarcie, wśród normalnych ludzi. Niestety czekało mnie jeszcze kilka przykrych przygód z ojczulkiem w roli głównej. Stwierdził stanowczo, że muszę mieć własną kulę do kręgli, bo te z kręgielni są niehigieniczne i mają pełno zarazków. Nie docierało do niego, że nie mam ochoty pokazywać się w miejscu publicznym z malinową kulą do kręgli i że zdecydowanie wolę czerń. W końcu postawiłam na swoim, ale Lord i tak kupił tą różową kulę z Barbie. Powiedział, że brakuje mu jej do kolekcji.<br>Nadszedł moment na atrakcję dnia - wizytę w kręgielni. Lord zaparkował swojego wielbłąda razem z bagażami.  
>- Nie ruszaj się stąd, Chico. Do rana wrócimy - poklepał wielbłąda po pysku i weszliśmy do środka.<br>Kręgielnia była pełna czarownic i czarodziejów. Z głośników płynęła muzyka Michaela Jacksona. MordeVolt klasnął w dłonie.  
>- Właśnie dlatego to lubię. Tu jest klimat, tu są kręgle, to się czuje, to jest we mnie! Zaszalejmy! - zrobił efektowny obrót i podszedł moon walkiem do lady, za którą stała urodziwa czarownica. - Macie jakiś wolny tor dla V.I.P.ów?<br>Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.  
>- Oczywiście. Dla pana zawsze - puściła do MordeVolta oczko. Widocznie rozpoznała w nim starego mistrza.<br>- Widzicie? Tutaj ludzie widzą mnie takiego, jaki jestem. Legenda kręgli wraca na tor - wysypał na ladę garść galeonów i rzucił. - Reszty nie trzeba bejbe.  
>- Susie - czarownica zwróciła się do blondynki, która flirtowała obok z klientem. - Zaprowadź państwa na tory dla V.I.P.ów.<br>Blondynka poprowadziła nas na tyły kręgielni. Przeszliśmy za srebrną kurtynę. To pomieszczenie było mniejsze, a muzyka cichsza i bardziej nastrojowa.  
>- Życzę miłej zabawy - Susie szybko się wycofała.<br>- No! Trzeba rozprostować kości - MordeVolt wykonał kilka skłonów.  
>Snape zmarszczył brwi i wskazał na ludzi grających kilka torów dalej.<br>- Kto tam gra? Czy to... o nie - Severus odwrócił się z zamiarem ucieczki, ale MordeVolt złapał go za kołnierz.  
>- Nie ma mowy Severusie. Prawdziwy żołnierz nie ucieka z pola bitwy. Broń honoru póki możesz.<br>- A kto tam jest? - zapytałam, próbując dojrzeć twarze grających.  
>- To przecież Black, Lupin i ta jego dziunia Tonks - warknął Snape.<br>- No więc chodźmy się przywitać przed pojedynkiem! - wykrzyknął bojowo ojczulek.  
>- Severus! Jak miło cię znów zobaczyć - mężczyzna w szarym, rozpiętym futrze, z gołą, wytatuowaną klatą, udawał zachwyconego nowym towarzystwem.<br>- Ciebie też Black - Snape nawet nie silił się na uprzejmy ton.  
>- Ojojoj - odezwał się facet siedzący z dziewczyną na kanapie - Coś marnie brzmisz. Zachrypłeś?<br>- Zawsze mówiłem, że spędzasz za dużo czasu w tych zimnych lochach.  
>- Mógłbyś przestać go dobijać, Syriuszu - powiedziała zielonowłosa kobieta, siedząca na kolanach drugiego faceta.<br>- Czyli to ty jesteś Syriusz Black? - zdziwiłam się, wskazując na mężczyznę z wytatuowanymi na piersiach czterema asami.  
>Dopiero wtedy zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Zmierzył mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.<br>- Zgadza się - nonszalanckim ruchem odgarnął z czoła włosy. - Syriusz Black we własnej osobie. A ty jak się wabisz ślicznotko?  
>- Seszela.<br>- Ach, Seszela... Czuję jak mię miłość łapie pierwsza i wielka - zbliżył się do mnie nieznacznie, ale Lord stanął między nami.  
>- Nie tak szybko. Jestem ojcem tej młodej damy - na słowa: jestem ojcem, Black i Lupin parsknęli śmiechem. - Nie pozwolę, żeby przystawiał się do niej taki alfons, jak ty.<br>- Hola, hola! Nie jestem żadnym alfonsem.  
>- Jesteś! - wykrzyknął nagle wzburzony Snape. - Zarabiasz na tym, że panienki machają ci przed obiektywem gołymi tyłkami. Parujesz je z jakimiś kutasami z Ministerstwa i powoli rujnujesz im życie, tak je przy tym bajerując, że myślą, że pracując u ciebie są kimś ważnym.<br>- Uważaj na słowa, bo zaraz powiesz coś, czego możesz żałować, Smarku - warknął Lupin.  
>- To samo zrobiłeś z Lily! - ciągnął dalej Snape. - Ostrzegałem ją przed tobą. Ale nie! Wiedziała lepiej. I popatrzcie, jak skończyła. A wszystko przez ciebie Black.<br>- Czy ty coś sugerujesz Smarkerusie?  
>- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię - odpowiedział Snape z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.<br>- Nie wyciągaj teraz na wierzch tych wszystkich spraw, które zdarzyły się nam w młodości. To były inne czasy. - Lupin starał się załagodzić sytuację.  
>- O właśnie! Nie mówmy o tym co było, bo za przeproszeniem Smarku, gówno wiesz o tej sytuacji z Lily. Wróćmy lepiej do spraw bieżących - Syriusz zwrócił wzrok na mnie i oblizał łakomie wargi. - Jestem redaktorem, wydawcą i fotografem czasopisma PlayWizard. Sądzę, że Seszela świetnie nadawałaby się na okładkę następnego numeru.<br>- Nie ma mowy! - parsknął ojczulek.  
>- Spokojnie Lordziu. Proponuję ci uczciwy pojedynek. Tylko ty i ja. Stawką jest Seszelka. Rundka kręgli. Jeśli wygrasz, Seszela jest twoja i więcej jej nie proponuję wystąpienia w PlayWizardzie. No chyba że sama zechce. Dodatkowo dostaniesz ode mnie worek galeonów i wpisujesz zwycięstwo na listę swoich sukcesów. Jeśli wygram ja, Seszela bez żadnego ale idzie jutro na sesję zdjęciową do mojej willi. Zapewniam, że nic jej nie będzie. Wchodzisz w to? - Syriusz wystawił rękę przed siebie.<br>MordeVolt po chwili namysłu odpowiedział:  
>- Wchodzę.<br>Syriusz i ojczulek uścisnęli sobie ręce na znak, że gra właśnie się rozpoczęła. 


	6. Rozdział 6

- Objaśnij zasady Lupin - powiedział Syriusz i wyjął z kieszeni cygaro, które podpalił końcem różdżki.  
>- Runda składa się z trzech minirund, w każdej z nich zawodnik może oddać dwa rzuty. Każdy zbity kręgiel jest punktowany. Wygrywa ten, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów. Zaczynamy - machnął różdżką, a w powietrzu zawisł przezroczysty ekran z punktacją.<br>- Pokaż na co cię stać, Mordziu - rzucił Syriusz.  
>MordeVolt zdjął perukę, przejechał dłonią po łysinie i pocałował swoją kulę z Barbie. Gdy przygotowywał się do rzutu, Syriusz uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Kiedy ojczulek brał rozmach, jego przeciwnik nastąpił mu na skrawek szlafroka. Zaskoczony Lord wyłożył się na torze, a jego kula wpadła w kanał.<br>Syriusz ryknął śmiechem.  
>- Bez takich oszustw! - krzyknęłam wzburzona. - Jeśli już musicie walczyć o moją prywatność, to róbcie to uczciwie.<br>Syriusz przewrócił oczami.  
>- To jest sport! Widziałaś kiedyś uczciwe zawody sportowe?<br>- Ona ma rację, Syriuszu - zabrała głos Tonks.  
>- A jak będę grał uczciwie, to pokażesz swoje walory w następnym numerze PlayWizarda? - Black uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie.<br>- Czemu nie? Mogę się zgodzić na małą sesyjkę.  
>- Skoro tak to będę grzeczny. Mój ty kociaku - zamruczał znacząco.<br>W czasie tej wymiany zdań Lord zdążył podnieść się z podłogi i już szykował się do następnego ruchu. Tym razem kula uderzyła w sam środek i przewróciła wszystkie kręgle. Blackowi szczęka opadła. Lord podskoczył z bojowym okrzykiem: jabadabadu i zaczął tańczyć makarenę.  
>Syriusz z zaciętą miną chwycił swoją czerwoną kulę z nagą Malilyn Monroe i rzucił z całej siły. Toczyła się środkiem toru, aż nagle zboczyła w lewo i zbiła tylko trzy kręgle. Zobaczyłam jak Lord ukradkiem wysuwa różdżkę z kieszeni. Tonks chyba też to zauważyła, bo zerwała się z kolan Lupina i zażądała stanowczym głosem:<br>- Oddajcie mi różdżki panowie.  
>Lord najpierw stawiał opór, ale Lupin zagroził, że jeśli nie posłucha, straci wszystkie punkty.<br>W następnym rzucie Black zbił pozostałe kręgle i pokazał Lordowi język.  
>W kolejnej minirundzie nikt nie przeszkodził ojczulkowi i bez problemu zbił wszystkie kręgle za pierwszym razem. Po tym rzucie wykonał dziki taniec brzucha. Syriusz też zbił wszystkie kręgle, ale w dwóch ruchach. Przed rozpoczęciem ostatniej rundy Lord zatarł ręce i zrzucił z siebie szlafrok. Na widok jego bokserek w teletubisie Syriusz zaczął zwijać się ze śmiechu.<br>Ojczulek wykonał idealnie wymierzony rzut i prychnął z pogardą w kierunku Syriusza:  
>- Te gacie zawsze przynoszą mi szczęście.<br>Black wziął swoją kulę, ale nie był w stanie ją rzucić. Dostał niepohamowanego ataku śmiechu, gdy Lord zaczął tańczyć do piosenek Jacksona. W końcu upuścił kulę na własną stopę.  
>- Spalony! - wykrzyknął Snape z satysfakcją.<br>- Spokojnie Smarku. Ma jeszcze jeden rzut - oznajmił Lupin, który też nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
>- Rzucaj! - warknął Snape, który był chyba równie, zażenowany zachowaniem Lorda, co ja.<br>Syriusz chwycił kulę i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na Lorda, który teraz śpiewał Billy Jean is not my lover.  
>Black pchnął kulę po torze, ale nie udało mu się zbić wszystkich kręgli.<br>Widząc to, ojczulek zmienił piosenkę na "We are the champions" i porwał Snape 'a do tańca.  
>- TO OSZUSTWO! - ryknął Syriusz, wyrywając Tonks swoją różdżkę, . - Zawalczmy o Seszelę jak prawdziwi czarodzieje!<br>Tonks rzuciła Lordowi jego różdżkę, a ten złapał ją w tańcu.  
>- Zabierzcie ode mnie tego wariata! - wydarł się Snape, który nie mógł wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku MordeVolta.<br>- Żadnej walki - powiedziałam do Blacka. - Lord wygrał i koniec kropka.  
>Nagle zza kurtyny dobiegły odgłosy szamotaniny i do środka wparował tłum podnieconych fotoreporterów, szepczących między sobą, że rzeczywiście znaleźli Syriusza Blacka.<br>- Cholera - zaklął Black. - Wiedzą gdzie jestem, jeszcze zanim zdążę się tam pojawić. Zmywamy się - chwycił za ręce Lupina i Tonks i dodał - Galeony prześlę ci pocztą. Jeszcze się policzymy. - Na odchodne pokazał Lordowi środkowy palec i już go nie było.  
>MordeVolt narzucił na siebie szlafrok i zaczął pozować do zdjęć ze swoją nową kulą. Schowałam się za Severusem, żeby nie wejść w kadr, ale ojczulek natychmiast przyciągnął mnie do siebie oznajmiając głośno, że jestem jego córką.<br>Reporterzy dopytywali go, co ma wspólnego z Syriuszem Blackiem, a on opowiadał im ze szczegółami o pojedynku. Zaczęło mnie to już nieco nudzić, więc zapytałam go, czy mogę już iść.  
>- Bierz Snape 'a i wracajcie do domu. Ja udzielę jeszcze kilku wywiadów.<br>Z ulgą opuściłam zatłoczony lokal.  
>- Co miał na myśli Lupin, mówiąc, żebyś nie wyciągał na wierzch spraw, które zdarzyły się w waszej młodości? - zagadnęłam Snape 'a, gdy szliśmy w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła.<br>- Jak tylko Black zaczął wydawać to swoje pisemko, ludzie kojarzyli go sobie z panienkami i grubą forsą. To głupie, ale prawie każda kobieta chciała mu pozować. Nie myślałem, że ona też. Nie chciałem jej na to pozwolić, bo wiedziałem, co ten alfons zrobił z innymi, które po kilku numerach stały się nieprzydatne. Ale ona wiedziała lepiej. Posprzeczaliśmy się i więcej jej nie widziałem. Znaczy widziałem - prychnął. - Była na okładce PlayWizarda. Sprzedała ciało za parę galeonów.  
>- Mówisz o Lily? - zdziwiłam się.<br>- Taaa... Poznała tam tego Pottera, który był jednym z czterech współwłaścicieli PlayWizarda.  
>- Huncwoci wydawali to pisemko?<br>- Nie kurna, teletubisie! Dasz mi dokończyć?  
>- Jasne. Coś ty taki nerwowy? Masz PMS?<br>Zaczął mruczeć coś o chamstwie wobec starszych, ale w końcu dokończył opowieść:  
>- Odeszła ode mnie! Myślałem, że chociaż znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego niż ten cały Potter. Okazała się być totalnym bezguściem. Zaszła z nim w ciążę i przestała pozować Blackowi. W dodatku coraz więcej czasu spędzała z Jamesem. Gdy się pobrali, Syriusz nie miał z niej już żadnego pożytku. Wściekał się, że James poświęca więcej czasu jej niż pismu. Aż uknuł misterny plan zemsty. W zasadzie tylko powiedział Glizdogonowi, który był najsłabszym ogniwem PlayWizardu, że jeśli zlikwiduje Lily, to da mu podwyżkę. Pech chciał, że po drodze zginął też James. Ale sprawę zamaskowano tak, że Blackowi nie można nic zarzucić. Bo przecież morderstwa dokonał Pettigrew. A Pettigrew przykleił się do Lorda. Każdy kto jest sługą Lorda, automatycznie dostaje opiekę Dumbledore 'a. To dziwne, że dwaj najwięksi wrogowie zawarli sojusz. Ale sojusze wbrew pozorom najlepiej zawierać właśnie z wrogami.<br>- Czyli to prawda, że kochałeś się w Lily? - zapytałam, gdy wchodziliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła.  
>- Było minęło - burknął.<p>

* * *

Idąc do jadalni na obiad, spotkaliśmy na korytarzu Bellatrix w czarnym, satynowym szlafroku, niosącą szampana i dwa kieliszki.  
>- Gdzie Lord? - zapytała, gdy podeszliśmy bliżej.<br>- Wróci wieczorem. - zmarszczyłam czoło na widok niesionych przez nią kieliszków. - Ktoś u ciebie jest?  
>- Tak. Nie. Nie interesuj się smarkulo!<br>Najbliższe drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich siwa głowa Dumbledore 'a:  
>- Z kimże prowadzisz gawędę zacna jaśnie pani?<br>- Z... - wskazała na nas dłonią.  
>- Severus! Głęboką wyrażam nadzieję, iż niebawem stawisz się w Hogwarcie na swym zwyczajowym stanowisku wykładowcy eliksirów.<br>- Jutro nim kur trzy razy zapieje, raczę cię w zamczysku z tą oto niewiastą - Snape wskazał na mnie. - Gdyż Lord wyraża głęboką chęć, by została wychowana przez nasze zacne grono profesorskie.  
>- Jeślim dobrze zrozumiał, ta oto młoda dama zwie się Seszelą i okazała się być córą Lorda?<br>- Tak jest.  
>- Jam jest Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore - staruszek ucałował mi dłoń na przywitanie.<br>- Co żeście ze szlachcianką Bellatrix robili, w czym wam jak widać przerwaliśmy brutalnie? - zapytał Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na moje pytające spojrzenie.  
>- Zaiste Severusie, chędożyliśmy właśnie. Jednakże kieruję w twą stronę śmiałą propozycję, byś się do nas przyłączył wraz z Lordowskim dziecięciem.<br>- Z chęcią wielką pochędożyłbym razem z wami, jednak głód wielki umysł mój ogarnął i myśli swe ku kuchni kieruję.  
>- Skrzaty domowe chętnie strawy swej pysznej wam użyczą. Jeno się nie przejedz, gdyż sromotą by było dzień swój pierwszy w pracy biegunką rozpocząć.<br>- Azaliż* woźny nasz Filch nie widział krotofili** w toalet sprzątaniu?  
>- Filch w niczym krotofili nie widzi. Ale idźże już, byś nie mówił później, że cię głodem morzę.<br>- Żegnajcie dyrektorze.  
>Bellatrix schowała się z Dumbledorem za drzwiami, a ja ruszyłam przed siebie z Severusem.<br>- Co to było? - spytałam, gdy już się trochę oddaliliśmy. - Po jakiemu on mówi?  
>- Język jakim mówi Dumbledore może ci się wydawać dziwny. Ale w końcu się przyzwyczaisz. Po wielu latach pracy w Hogwarcie nawet ja się go nauczyłem.<br>Nadal byłam w głębokim szoku.  
>- Dobra. Załóżmy, że to normalne. Tylko co on robi w domu Lorda?<br>- Chędoży z Bellatrix.  
>- Czyli?<br>Snape przewrócił oczami.  
>- Kopulują.<br>- Lord o tym wie? - uniosłam gniewnie brwi.  
>- Nie musi wiedzieć. Żyje z Bellatrix w otwartym związku.<br>- Myślałam, że Dumbledore jest gejem.  
>- Po namyśle ogłosił, że jednak preferuje kobiety. Chociaż ja obstawiam biseksualizm.<br>Pokiwałam głową w zadumie.  
>Tego dnia nie wydarzyło się już więcej nic nadzwyczajnego. Ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwałam poranka. Hogwart czekał, a ja pragnęłam nauczyć się czarów. Liczyłam, że spotkam tam normalnych ludzi i może nawet się z kimś zaprzyjaźnię. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze, że normalni ludzie omijają tą szkołę szerokim łukiem.<p>

*azaliż - czyżby  
>**krotofila - przyjemność, rozrywka, uciecha.<p> 


	7. Rozdział 7

Ze snu pełnego różowych wielbłądów i goblinów robiących falę w pędzącym wagoniku, wyrwał mnie zirytowany głos Bellatrix:  
>- Dziewczyno, coś ty z nim zrobiła?<br>- Z kim? - zapytałam zaspanym głosem.  
>- Z Lordem! Wrócił o czwartej nad ranem pijany w sztok i wlazł do mojej sypialni. Najpierw udawał Koziołka Matołka, a później zaczął śpiewać czołówkę z "Tabalugi" i wskoczył mi do łóżka, krzycząc że jest Arktosem!<br>- No i co w tym dziwnego? U was to pewnie normalka - ziewnęłam przeciągle i przewróciłam się na drugi bok.  
>- No niby tak. Ale Lord zawsze śpiewał czołówkę "Smerfów", a później udawał któregoś z nich. Najlepiej mu wychodziła rola Ciamajdy.<br>- A ty byłaś Smerfetką? - mruknęłam, próbując ponownie zasnąć.  
>- No tak. Główna samica w stadzie. Ale nie chodzi o to! Kiedy... - zastanowiła się jakiego użyć słowa. - kopulowaliśmy, Lord krzyczał, że ten sukinsyn Black ma za swoje. Chciałam go dopytać dokładnie, co mu zrobił i dlaczego. Tylko, że zasnęłam, a gdy się obudziłam już go nie było. Ale ty pewnie wiesz.<br>- Jeśli powiem, że nic nie wiem to dasz mi jeszcze trochę pospać?  
>- Nie!<br>Poczułam, jak spycha mnie z łóżka i po chwili wylądowałam na podłodze.  
>- Za dziesięć minut widzę cię na śniadaniu ze szczegółowym raportem!<br>- Czekaj! - krzyknęłam, a Bella zatrzymała się w drzwiach. - Po prostu poczytaj sobie Proroka. Wszystkiego się dowiesz.  
>Wyszła z mojego pokoju, a ja wstałam z podłogi, szepcząc do siebie:<br>- Co za suka.

* * *

Zeszłam z Severusem na śniadanie. Po drodze oboje knuliśmy z premedytacją plany na pozbycie się Bellatrix. On, bo nie znosił jej chamskich odzywek, a ja bo nie toleruję, gdy ktoś mnie zrzuca z łóżka i nie pozwala się wyspać.  
>W jadalni zastaliśmy Bellę, czytającą Proroka. Na stole były porozrzucane jeszcze inne gazety. Wzięłam pierwszą z brzegu. Tytuł głosił: "Plotek magiczny". Z okładki uśmiechał się do mnie Lord. Obok niego stałam ja. Nie miałam zachwyconej miny, ale i tak mój wyraz twarzy był daleki od wściekłości Snape 'a, którego twarz majaczyła w tle. Pod naszym zdjęciem widniał podpis: Impotencja Lorda pod znakiem zapytania. Więcej na str. 6-7.<br>Snape zajrzał mi przez ramię.  
>- Patrz Sevi - wskazałam na jego twarz na zdjęciu. - Jesteś na okładce. Będziesz sławny! - wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby.<br>Wyrwał mi gazetę z rąk, przyjrzał się okładce, po czym wyjął różdżkę i podpalił czasopismo. Po chwili został z niego już tylko popiół, a Snape z zadowoleniem zabrał się do pochłaniania swojej jajecznicy.  
>- Nie chcesz być sławny? - zdziwiłam się.<br>- Nie mogę po prostu patrzeć na Lorda. Tak na marginesie, zauważyłaś, że go tu nie ma? - uśmiechnął się demonicznie. - Może w końcu pożarły go te jego węże z jacuzzi?  
>- Witajcie moi kochani - do jadalni wszedł rozpromieniony MordeVolt, a Snape znowu zmarkotniał.<br>Bellatrix natychmiast zerwała się z krzesła i rzuciła się Lordowi na szyję.  
>- Pięknie go ograłeś, mój ty Arktosie - dała mu soczystego całusa w usta.<br>Zamarłam z łyżką płatków w powietrzu. Kiedy Lord zaczął macać Bellę po tyłku, zrezygnowałam z jedzenia.  
>- Dwulicowa dziwka - szepnęłam do Snape 'a, a on pokiwał głową, mierząc Lorda wściekłym spojrzeniem.<br>- Moglibyście przestać migdalić się na moich oczach? - zabrałam w końcu głos. - Mam tylko czternaście lat. Nie powinnam chyba patrzeć na takie rzeczy.  
>Lord natychmiast odsunął się od Bellatrix, a ona zgromiła mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem.<br>- Słuszna uwaga, Seszelo - przyznał mi rację ojczulek. - Cóż to była za noc! - usiadł przy stole i zatarł ręce na widok malinowej galaretki z bitą śmietaną.  
>- Mam prośbę Lordzie - zaczął Snape najmilszym głosem, na jaki udało mu się zdobyć.<br>- Proszę, proszę! Severus pierwszy raz prosi o coś Mrocznego Lorda - zakpiła Bellatrix.  
>- Słucham cię uważnie - powiedział Lord i zabrał się za galaretkę.<br>- Ze względu na to, że Seszela idzie do Hogwartu... Mógłbyś zdjąć z nas to zaklęcie?  
>- Nie.<br>- Ale...  
>- Samo zniknie, kiedy Seszela przestanie mdleć na dźwięk twojego normalnego głosu i kiedy tak ją zdenerwujesz, że rzuci na ciebie Crucio.<br>- No i po co mu się stawiałaś, jak zaczął mnie torturować? - warknął Snape.  
>- Bo to nienormalne, żebyś cierpiał tylko dlatego że masz taki seksowny głos!<br>W pomieszczeniu nastała niezręczna cisza, a Lord spoglądał to na mnie, to na Snape 'a.  
>- Sugerujesz więc, że Severus jest seksowny?<br>- No... - zastanawiałam się co powiedzieć, ale zdecydowałam, że najlepsza będzie prawda. - Cholernie seksowny.  
>- Oddziałuje więc na ciebie w sferze emocjonalnej i seksualnej?<br>- E... Można tak powiedzieć - wyjąkałam w końcu. - Ale tylko platonicznie! - dodałam dla jasności.  
>- Zabraniam ci o nim myśleć. Zabraniam ci z nim rozmawiać, dotykać go i utrzymywać jakiekolwiek kontakty - MordeVolt okropnie się zdenerwował.<br>- To będzie raczej trudne - spłonęłam rumieńcem. - Zwłaszcza jeśli to zaklęcie nadal będzie działać.  
>Ojczulek wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni szlafroka, skierował ją na mnie, po czym coś wymruczał i niewidzialna lina, która łączyła mnie z Severusem, na chwilę stała się materialna, po czym znikła.<br>- A ty Snape - wycelował różdżką w Severusa. - Możesz być pewien, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób wykorzystasz jej słabość do ciebie, zostaniesz surowo ukarany.  
>Bellatrix wybuchła śmiechem.<br>- Jak ktokolwiek może sądzić, że Snape jest seksowny?  
>- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - wrzasnęłam, zrywając się na nogi.<br>Nagle szata Belli zaczęła się palić. Kobieta przeraźliwie wrzasnęła i usiłowała ugasić ogień zaklęciem aquamenti. Woda, która wypłynęła z jej różdżki zamiast zagasić płomienie, tylko je zwiększyła.  
>- Przestań! Przestań! - wydarła się do mnie. - Ugaś to, piromanko!<br>Wtedy zrozumiałam, że to ja wywołałam pożar. Uśmiechnęłam się do Bellatrix i powiedziałam spokojnie:  
>- Najpierw mnie przeproś.<br>- Nie ma mowy! - krzyknęła, ale ogień zaczął piąć się coraz wyżej jej szaty.  
>Musiała wybrać między honorem, a własnym życiem. Widocznie widziała większe korzyści w zachowaniu życia, bo w końcu dała za wygraną.<br>- Dobra już! Przepraszam.  
>- Możesz głośniej?<br>- Przepraszam!  
>- Tak lepiej.<br>Płomienie natychmiast znikły, ale szata Belli była zwęglona.  
>- Jeszcze się policzymy! - warknęła i wybiegła z jadalni.<br>- Jesteś niemożliwa - pokręcił głową Lord.  
>- Wiem - uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie - mam to po tobie.<p>

* * *

Po śniadaniu wróciłam do pokoju i przejrzałam podręczniki. Wydawały się być całkiem ciekawe. Miałam nadzieję, że szybko nadrobię zaległości. Machanie patykiem przecież nie może być takie trudne, nie? Po południu do mojego pokoju zajrzał MordeVolt. Kazał mi przebrać się w szkolne szaty i zejść do salonu.  
>Pasowały idealnie.<br>W salonie oprócz Lorda był jeszcze Snape. Od kiedy powiedziałam, że jest cholernie seksowny, ani razu się do mnie nie odezwał. Unikał nawet mojego spojrzenia. Jak zwykle obrażony na cały świat. Ciekawiło mnie, co sądzi o moim poglądzie na jego temat. Wyglądało na to, że się prędko tego nie dowiem.  
>Za pomocą proszku Fiuu przenieśliśmy się do gabinetu Dumbledore 'a.<br>Dyrektor właśnie siedział za biurkiem i...  
>Lord zasłonił mi oczy.<br>- Co ty u diabła robisz z Tiarą Przydziału? - zapytał zdziwiony Lord.  
>- Przemóc właśnie jej opór usiłuje, gdyż nie wyraziła chęci, by córa twa bez ceregieli zbędnych do Slytherinu dołączyła.<br>Snape przetłumaczył szybko:  
>- Próbuje przekonać Tiarę, żeby przyjęła Seszelę do Slytherinu bez pytania, do jakiego domu chce dołączyć.<br>- Jak ci idzie? - zapytał Lord.  
>- Uległą ona nie jest, aleć się zgodziła.<br>- W końcu - Lord odsłonił mi oczy.  
>- Zaraz, zaraz - zmarszczyłam brwi. - Nie pozwolicie mi wybierać?<br>- Ależ złotko - ojczulek uśmiechnął się do mnie dobrotliwie. - Jeśli trafiłabyś do innego domu, nikt nie uwierzyłby, że jesteś moją córką. Ja wiem, że w tobie płynie ślizgońska krew, ale wolałem się upewnić i poprosiłem Dumbledore 'a, by załatwił to jakoś z Tiarą Przydziału. Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony... czy coś w ten deseń.  
>Uświadomiłam sobie, że będę musiała nałożyć na głowę Tiarę, którą Dumbledore...No wiecie.<br>- Wielce jestem rozradowany - Dumbledore odłożył ubrudzoną w spermie Tiarę na biurko. - żeś nam oddał w opiekę dziecię swe, Mroczny Lordzie.  
>- Cieszy się, że zapisałeś Seszelę do Hogwartu - przetłumaczył Snape.<br>- Ja też się cieszę - uśmiechnął się ojczulek. - Tylko dobrze mi ją wychowajcie, bo już zaczyna mieć brudne myśli.  
>Dumbledore uniósł brwi.<br>- Doprawdy? Jakież to myśli mieć może tak młoda białogłowa?  
>Na twarzy Snape 'a pojawił się dziwny grymas.<br>- Popęd swój seksualny w mą stronę kieruje.  
>Dyrektor zachichotał i zmierzył mnie badawczym spojrzeniem znad swych okularów połówek.<br>- Gust twój skrzywiony nie jest w żadnym razie. Urępność* jego chędoga** powszechnie tu znana. Kamoć*** nie pójdzie, jeno się za nim niewiasty oglądają. Żadna go jednak ułapić**** nie może. Żadnej do siebie huncwot nie domieści*****, jakoby cirpiał****** jeno na serca swego damę, która pojawić się prędko nie raczy. Jednakże szczęścia ci i powodzenia życzę, w serca jego podbojach.  
>- Yyy? - spojrzałam pytająco na Snape 'a, a on tylko prychnął i burknął:<br>- Mówi, że panienki się za mną oglądają. I że ci życzy powodzenia w owinięciu mnie sobie wokół palca. Ale ostrzega, że ja każdej bez wyjątku daję kosza. Ma rację co do tego ostatniego.  
>- Dziękuję za radę, Dumbledore - powiedziałam z odrobiną złości.<br>- Czyż mówiłem ci zacny Lordzie, że ucztę powitalną Seszeli zrobiłem? Żacy wraz z profesorami w Wielkiej Sali już jej oczekują. I ciebie na tą ucztę zaprosić pragnę.  
>- Nie mogę, Dumbledore. Mam zebranie ŚmiercioPożeraczy. Planujemy zrobić jakiś mały atak na życie ministra.<br>- Azaliż ŚmiercioPożeracze potęgę twą chcieli odbudować?  
>MordeVolt zachichotał.<br>- Dobrze by było znowu zacząć budzić postrach w ludziach.  
>W oczach Snape 'a pojawił się tajemniczy błysk.<br>- Życzę ci zatem, byś ministra zakatrupił. Bo obwieś jeden zdjąć mnie chce ze stanowiska.  
>- Postaramy się - MordeVolt wyszczerzył się na samą myśl o powrocie do dawnej formy.<br>- Tak więc żegnajcie Mroczny Lordzie - Dumbledore podniósł się z miejsca i uścisnął Lorda przyjaźnie, przy okazji szepcząc - Szlachcianka Bellatrix chwacko się chędoży.  
>Na te słowa obaj się zaśmiali.<br>Lord ucałował mnie w czoło i powiedział:  
>- Będę tęsknić.<br>Po chwili zniknął w zielonych płomieniach proszku Fiuu, a ja wraz z dyrektorem i Severusem, zeszliśmy do Wielkiej Sali.

*urępność - piękność, uroda  
>**chędoga - piękna<br>*** kamoć - gdzie  
>****ułapić - schwytać<br>*****domieścić - dopuścić  
>******cirpieć - wyczekiwać, tęsknić<p> 


	8. Rozdział 8

Po drodze Dumbledore wyczyścił Tiarę Przydziału i kazał napotkanemu w Sali Wejściowej skrzatowi domowemu, "odstępić z kufrem mym do lochów".  
>Stanęliśmy przed wrotami do Wielkiej Sali, zza których dobiegał gwar rozmów. Poczułam się jakoś dziwnie. Strach przed nieznanym zaszumiał w żyłach dawką adrenaliny.<br>Dumbledore pstryknął palcami, a złote wrota powoli się otworzyły.  
>Przed stołem nauczycielskim stała grupka chłopaków w różowych koszulach, czarnych marynarkach i ciemnych rurkach.<br>Nagle z rogu sali doszedł chóralny damski śpiew.:  
>- Witajcie.<br>- Witajcie - z drugiego rogu dobiegło powtórzenie, jakby echo.  
>- W Hogwarcie.<br>Echo znów powtórzyło.  
>- Gdzie dobre żarcie. Masz nasze wsparcie.<br>Wysoki blondyn, stojący przed chłopakami w różowych koszulach klasnął w dłonie.  
>Chłopacy zaczęli stepować, tworząc rytm, do którego miał wpasować się chór.<br>- To Hogwart!  
>- To Hogwart!<br>- Nie ma miejsca na głupoty!  
>- Różdżkę bierz i do roboty!<br>- Wspaniały mamy zamek i natury łono. Doucza nas matołów pedagogiczne grono. Zacny nasz dyrektor warchołów* obaka**, a wicedyrektorka zmieni ich w robaka. Wielu z nas uczy się stepowania, głęboko mamy w nosie Natanka kazania. Całe dnie spędzamy na nauce, choć między nami są też i leniwe buce. Ponad wszystkie rzeczy stawiamy edukację, a teraz chór i tancerze czekają na owacje.  
>Najwyższy ze stepujących chłopaków zrobił szpagat, chór zamilkł, a wszyscy uczniowie powstali i zaczęli klaskać.<br>Stepujący chłopacy rozeszli się, każdy do stołu swojego domu, a blondyn który im ukradkiem dyrygował, usiadł za stołem nauczycielskim. Śpiewające dziewczyny wyszły z kątów sali i usiadły razem z innymi Gryfonami. Dumbledore z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył przed siebie, a ja i Snape szliśmy kilka kroków za nim. Severus usiadł do stołu nauczycielskiego, a ja stałam jak głupia na środku sali, aż jakiś rudzielec w okularach podsunął mi krzesło. Po chwili ten sam rudzielec stanął obok Dumbledore 'a.  
>- Zacni moi żacy - zaczął Dumbledore podniosłym głosem. - Głęboką wyrażam nadzieję, iż uczennicę nową - wskazał na mnie - Seszelę Riddle, córę samego Mrocznego Lorda, w szeregi swe przezpiecznie przyjmiecie.<br>- Drodzy uczniowie. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie dobrze nową uczennicę, Seszelę Riddle, która jest córką Mrocznego Lorda - przetłumaczył rudzielec.  
>- Gwoli profesor McGonagall, wyrazić muszę swe zgorszenie zachowaniem waszym.<br>- Wedle życzenia profesor McGonagall, muszę wyrazić swoje oburzenie waszym zachowaniem.  
>- Wielce jestem osromocon pogłoskami, które po grzechu zasłyszałem.<br>- Bardzo mi wstyd, przez pogłoski które niestety do mnie dotarły.  
>- Zapiekłość profesor McGonagall, wkładana w wychowywanie was, powszechnie jest znana i nieprzesięgnięta.<br>- Zatwardziałość profesor McGonagall, którą wkłada ona w wychowywanie was jest znana i nieprzewyższona.  
>- Ja zaś staram się panać Hogwartem sprawiedliwie i nie przynukać was do nauki ponad wasze możliwości.<br>- A ja próbuję rządzić Hogwartem sprawiedliwie i nie zmuszać was za bardzo do nauki.  
>- Ganiebne jednak o was słyszę rzeczy od Minervy.<br>- Minerva jednak donosi mi o was haniebne wieści.  
>- Zasłyszałem, iż Hogwart pełen jest teraz gżegżółek i gamratów, którzy się do nich mietają.<br>- Słyszałem, że Hogwart jest pełen nierządnic i rozpustników, którzy się do nich zalecają.  
>- Sposób waszego postępowania ganiebny jest okrutnie.<br>- Wasze zachowanie jest haniebne.  
>- Winniście świecić przykładem wobec młodszych żaków.<br>- Powinniście dawać dobry przykład młodszym uczniom.  
>- Głęboką wyrażam nadzieję, iż tak się wkrótce stanie, gdyż Minerwa kary okrutne gamratom wyznaczyła.<br>- Mam nadzieję, tak się stanie, bo Minerwa wyznaczyła darmozjadom okrutne kary.  
>- A teraz powinność swoją uczynię - wziął Tiarę Przydziału i zbliżył się do mnie.<br>Starałam nie myśleć o tym, co robił z nią w swoim gabinecie. Zamknęłam oczy, oczekując w obrzydzeniu, aż nałoży mi ją na głowę. Tiara jednak ledwie zdołała otrzeć się o czubek mojej głowy i usłyszałam:  
>- SLYTHERIN!<br>Dobrze ją staruszek przekonał.  
>Przy stole Ślizgonów rozległy się wiwaty, które trochę mnie pokrzepiły. Podbiegłam z uśmiechem do swojego stołu i usiadłam obok smukłej blondynki w srebrno-zielonej opasce na głowie.<br>- Teraz proponuję zająć się spożyciem strawy, którą przygotowały dla nas skrzaty domowe.  
>- Żreć! - przetłumaczył rudzielec i odwrócił się z zamiarem dołączenia do nauczycieli.<br>- Brawo Percy! - krzyknął jakiś Rudy Gryfon, który wyglądał na znacznie starszego niż pozostali uczniowie. Obok niego siedział mężczyzna łudząco podobny do Pottera.  
>- Przymknij się Ron! - krzyknął Percy, który był najwyraźniej tłumaczem Dumbledore 'a.<br>- Jesteś świetny! Rozumiesz szprychanie Dumbledore 'a! A mało kto to rozumie! - odezwał się znowu Gryfon, nazwany Ronem.  
>Wśród Gryfonów rozległy się oklaski podziwu dla Percy 'ego.<br>- Kto to jest? - zapytałam blondynkę siedzącą obok, wskazując na rudego.  
>- To Potter i Weasley. Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że nigdy o nich nie słyszałaś? - zmierzyła mnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem swoich stalowych tęczówek.<br>- Jasne, że słyszałam. Ale oni powinni już chyba skończyć Hogwart, nie?  
>- Na tym polega ich paradoks. Mają po 26 lat i kiblują czwarty rok. Potter w zeszłym roku zaliczył egzaminy, ale został, żeby dotrzymać kumplowi towarzystwa.<br>- A Dumbledore nic z nimi nie zrobi? Przecież oni już dawno powinni założyć własne rodziny i znaleźć pracę. To nienormalne - byłam wzburzona.  
>Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Chcą to siedzą. Nikt ich nie wygania. Tak na marginesie to jestem Liliana Malfoy - uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - A to mój brat Scorpius - wskazała na siedzącego naprzeciwko blondyna, który był bardzo zajęty całowaniem się z rudą Ślizgonką.  
>- Jesteś córką Dracona Malfoy 'a? - zapytałam zaskoczona.<br>- Tak. To prawda, że twoim ojcem jest ten wielki czarnoksiężnik, były mistrz kręgli?  
>- Zdania na ten temat są podzielone - wyszczerzyłam się do niej w uśmiechu.<br>- Ojciec mówi, że to totalny wariat.  
>- Podzielam tą opinię - uśmiechnęłam się krzywo na samą myśl o swoim ojczulku.<br>Nałożyłam sobie trochę kurczaka i rozejrzałam się po Wielkiej Sali. Była naprawdę wielka, a w powietrzu unosiły się setki świec. No i to zaczarowane sklepienie... Coś cudownego.  
>Spojrzałam na stół nauczycielski i zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie ma przy nim większości nauczycieli, o których przeczytałam w książkach Rowling. Trąciłam Lilianę łokciem.<br>- Możesz mi przedstawić nauczycieli? Wolę wiedzieć na czym stoję.  
>- Dobra. Pierwsza z lewej to Ursula Trelawney - wskazała na blondynkę z potarganymi włosami, obwieszoną dziesiątkami talizmanów. - Uczy wróżbiarstwa. Mam wątpliwą przyjemność spotykać się z nią na jej lekcjach dwa razy w tygodniu.<br>- To córka tej słynnej Sybilli Trelawney?  
>- Słynnej? Czy ja wiem... Była trochę pokręcona. Na koniec zamknęła się we własnej kuli i więcej jej nikt nie widział. A jej niewiadomego pochodzenia córka to prawdziwa wariatka. Ten obok - wskazała widelcem na mężczyznę w szarej marynarce i okularkach, który lustrował uczniów zabójczym spojrzeniem. - To Thomas Carter, nauczyciel historii magii.<br>- To nie uczy jej już Binns? - zmarszczyłam brwi, przyglądając się Carterowi, ale gdy skierował na mnie swoje nienawistne spojrzenie, szybko odwróciłam wzrok.  
>- W zeszłym roku sparował się nieoczekiwanie z Jęczącą Martą i teraz razem jęczą sobie w jej łazience. O Carterze niewiele jeszcze wiem. Uczy dopiero od miesiąca. Ale to chyba jakiś podstarzały idiota, który... - nie dokończyła, bo Carter wlepił w nią swoje spojrzenie godne Bazyliszka, tak jakby wiedział, co miała zamiar powiedzieć. - No... - przeniosła wzrok na następnego profesora, którym była sztywno wyprostowana kobieta z włosami spiętymi w ciasny kok. - To jest McGonagall. Mówią na nią Żelazna Dziewica. Ma twarde zasady i chce, żeby wszyscy ich przestrzegali. Jest lekko szurnięta. Żeby odciągnąć myśli Gryfonek od chłopaków, wszystkie dziewczyny z piątego roku zaciągnęła do chóru. Miałaś okazję ich wysłuchać. Muszę przyznać, że są niezłe. Ale im nie zazdroszczę. Podobno własnoręcznie sprawdza, czy jej uczennice są dziewicami i czatuje nocami w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.<br>- No to lekko nie mają.  
>- Właśnie. Ta obok to nauczycielka numerologii i starożytnych run.<br>Spojrzałam na kobietę, około trzydziestoletnią, która właśnie rozmawiała z Żelazną Dziewicą. Miała czekoladowe oczy i burzę brązowych loków na głowie. Skojarzyła mi się z...  
>- To jest Hermiona...<br>- Granger - dokończyłam za Lilianę.  
>- Nie - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Malfoy. Moja mama.<br>- Ooo... - na mojej twarzy wymalowało się zaskoczenie. - Myślałam, że ona kręciła z Weasleyem.  
>- No coś ty - zaśmiała się Liliana. - Nigdy w życiu! Prawda... Przystawiał się do niej. Ale bez przesady. Był od niej młodszy o cztery lata. Miała zadawać się z jakimś trzynastoletnim dzieciakiem, kiedy pod ręką miała prawdziwych mężczyzn, takich jak ojciec?<br>- Myślałam, że są w tym samym wieku.  
>- To źle myślałaś. Nie wiem kto ci takich bzdur nagadał, ale twoje źródła są jak widać zawodne. No to lecimy dalej - przesunęła wzrok na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha szatyna z włosami związanymi w kucyk. - To jest Josh Colombo. Dwudziestoletnia, zajebiście gorąca seksbomba z zapłonem na dotyk.<br>Przyjrzałam się uważniej temu mężczyźnie. Rzeczywiście, sprawiał wrażenie seksownego, humorystycznego, rozluźnionego przystojniaczka o opalowych oczach.  
>- Czego uczy?<br>- Jest trenerem pokemonów.  
>Zachłysnęłam się sokiem dyniowym.<br>- Łapiecie pokemony? - zapytałam rozbawiona.  
>- No tak... Właściwie to jeszcze nie. Bo ten przedmiot wprowadzili dopiero w tym roku i na razie mamy teorię. Ale niedługo dostaniemy własne pokeballe i będziemy łapać pokemony, rozproszone po całym Hogwarcie. W listopadzie ma ruszyć klub pojedynków. Każdy trener będzie mógł spróbować swoich sił.<br>- No nieźle - uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl.  
>Pokemony... To takie idiotyczne!<br>- A kim jest ten blondynek w różowym? - zapytałam, wskazując na kolejnego nauczyciela.  
>- Anwar Shady. Nowy nauczyciel zaklęć, opiekun Rawenclavu.<br>- Też niezłe z niego ciasteczko.  
>- Zapomnij. Jest gejem. Ma zespół stepujących gejów Hogwartu o chwytliwej nazwie: Spocone Żuki. Ich popis też miałaś okazję zobaczyć.<br>- Ci wszyscy chłopacy to byli geje? Jest ich tu aż tylu?  
>- Tylko dwunastu.<br>- Zaraz... On uczy zaklęć? A co z Flitwickiem?  
>- Wyrzucili go. Nie spełniał norm unijnych. Za niski. Ten obok w dredach i kolorowej czapeczce zwie się Raymond Blower. Jest rasta manem i tak też na niego wszyscy mówimy. Możesz się domyślić co robimy na zielarstwie - uśmiechnęła się demonicznie. - Ale ani słowa dla Żelaznej Dziewicy. Już i tak zbierała podpisy, żeby go wyrzucili. Blower to spoko gość. Wszyscy mają u niego takie oceny, jakie chcą mieć. Z resztą sama się przekonasz. Ten z czarnymi, tłustymi włosami to Snape.<br>- Zdążyłam już go poznać.  
>- Trauma na całe życie, nie? Następny jest Percy Weasley. Niczego nie uczy. Jest tłumaczem Dumbledore 'a. Dalej gajowy Hagrid. Uczył opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale też nie spełniał norm unijnych, więc dyrektor musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś innego. Tym kimś jest babeczka po jego lewej.<br>Słodka blondynka gawędziła wesoło z Hagridem. Pomyślałam, że ma w sobie coś z wili.  
>- Katrina Serkova. To jakaś bo ja wiem... Rumunka? Ukrainka? W każdym razie ma dziwny akcent. Ten obok to Carlos Spiritus, od obrony przed czarną magią.<br>- Tam nikogo nie ma - popatrzyłam na Lilianę jak na głupka. - Tylko puste krzesło.  
>- On ma jakąś manię prześladowczą - zachichotała. - Chowa się pod peleryną niewidką albo jest pod wpływem zaklęcia kameleona. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy go nie widziałam. Nawet na lekcjach się nie pokazuje. To znaczy prowadzi lekcje, tylko ciągle się ukrywa. Psychiczny jakiś. Dalej Rolanda Hooch. Stara, ale jara. Uczy pierwszaków latania na miotłach. No i ostatnia członkini grona pedagogicznego - wskazała na czarnowłosą kobietę z mocnym makijażem. - Marilyn Terrafino. Uczy astronomii. Jest trochę dziwna. Takie małe emo. Ciągle nawija o śmierci. Ale nie wymaga za wiele i jak masz sposoby, możesz nawet dostać Wybitny na koniec. To by było tyle. Jak widzisz, mamy tu bardzo wysoki poziom nauczania - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Stepujący geje, chór dziewic, dyrektor gadający w języku starożytnych Inków i wiele innych atrakcji umilą ci pobyt w naszym wariatkowie, zwanym Hogwartem.<br>No tak... Zwyczajna szkoła. Zupełnie przeciętna i normalna, jak na skrzywioną rzeczywistość, której stałam się częścią.

*warchoł - oszczerca  
>**obakać - złajać, zwymyślać<p> 


	9. Rozdział 9

- Jest jeszcze jebana suka Meadows - odezwała się nagle ruda dziewczyna, która do tej pory całowała się ze Scorpiusem.  
>Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona.<br>- No co? - burknęła. - Lil zapomniała powiedzieć o jebanej suce Medaows.  
>- Też prawda - Liliana pacnęła się w czoło.<br>- Orsay Meadows uczy mugoloznastwa. Ale akurat ma urlop w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
>- Podobno tak ją na lekcji prąd pierdolnął, że suce suty skręciło.<br>- Czemu nazywasz ją jebaną suką? – zdziwiłam się.  
>- Bo to cholerna, niewyżyta dziwka - rozwścieczona ruda uderzyła pięścią w stół.<br>- Nie myśl już o niej, Samanto - Scorpius zaczął składać pocałunki na szyi rudej. Najwyraźniej byli parą.  
>- Meadows przystawiała się do Riley 'a - brata Samanty. - pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Liliana. - Ale on odrzucał jej zaloty. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Riley wstąpił do Spoconych Żuków, bezpodstawnie wystawiła mu Trolla na koniec. Zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że Riley jest gejem, a ona miała nadzieję na cichy romansik. Nie daliśmy za wygraną i sprawa powędrowała do Dumbledore 'a. Meadows tylko dzięki znajomościom z Ministrem, uniknęła wywalenia ze szkoły. Obyło się bez Trolla, ale ta suka nadal nęka Riley 'a.<br>- Ostatnio macała mnie w schowku - odezwał się przystojny szatyn w stroju Stepującego Żuka, siedzący obok rudej. - Jestem Riley Zabini - wyeksponował swój olśniewająco biały zgryz. - Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żebyś się przedstawiła siostrzyczko - trącił łokciem rudą, przerywając jej kolejną serię ślinienia się ze Scorpiusem.  
>- Zwę się Samanha Zabini. Jestem zimną suką o wybuchowym temperamencie. Kurewsko mi się nie podobają ludzie, którzy obrażają mojego brata. A tak poza tym to jebię na zakazy, nałogowo palę miętowe Avady i zajebiście często przeklinam.<br>Uśmiechnęłam się. Bardzo mi się spodobali nowi znajomi. Sprawiali wrażenie zakręconych. Miałam zamiar zrobić wszystko, by się do mnie przekonali. Oznajmiłam z uśmiechem:  
>- No to… zajebiście miło mi was poznać.<p>

* * *

Ktoś zaczął tarmosić moje uśpione ciało. Szczerze nienawidziłam ludzi, którzy ośmielili się kiedykolwiek przerwać mój sen. Chociaż oczywiście było to zależne od okoliczności.  
>- Nic ci to kurwa nie da - usłyszałam z oddali.<br>Ręce przestały mną telepać i mogłam spokojnie wrócić do śnienia o cudownym, seksownym, wspaniałym, boskim, półnagim ciele Severusa, które tonęło w nikłym blasku świec. Jego wygenerowany przez moją wyobraźnię głęboki głos wypełniał całą przestrzeń snu. Szeptał, że już od dawna chciał mi to powiedzieć. Że dłużej nie może skrywać tego w tajemnicy. Że...  
>- Wstawaj kurwa! - usłyszałam nagle tuż przy moim uchu. - Jebanie późno już! Nie chcesz się chyba spóźnić na pierwszą lekcję, pierwszego pieprzonego dnia w nowej szkole!<br>No tak! Nowa szkoła! Hogwart!  
>Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy. W półkolistym dormitorium Slytherinu zostałyśmy się tylko ja z Lilianą i Samanthą. Zerwałam się z łóżka. W pośpiechu zarzuciłam na siebie białą koszulę.<br>- Jak stoimy z czasem? - zapytałam usiłując zawiązać srebrno-zielony krawat.  
>- Za pół godziny zaczyna się pierwsza lekcja - Liliana pomogła mi z krawatem.<br>- Dzięki, że mnie obudziłyście - wydyszałam, wciskając się w spódnicę.  
>- Nie ma sprawy. Masz kurewsko mocny sen - rzuciła Samantha, chwytając swoją torbę z książkami.<br>- Gdybyście mnie nie przesłuchiwali do drugiej w nocy, to wstałabym już dawno.  
>- Nie możemy przyjmować do naszej paczki nieznajomych - usprawiedliwiła się Lil.<br>Gdy tylko wróciliśmy z uczty powitalnej, w pokoju wspólnym otoczyło mnie rodzeństwo Malfoy z rodzeństwem Zabini. Pytali o wszystko począwszy od orientacji seksualnej, a skończywszy na numerze buta.  
>- Sam! - dobiegło z dołu wołanie Scorpiusa. - Pośpiesz się!<br>Błyskawicznie zbiegłyśmy po krętych schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Samantha rzuciła się Scorpiusowi na szyję. Liliana chrząknęła znacząco.  
>- Idziemy na śniadanie?<br>- Czekajcie - Sam oderwała się od Malfoy 'a i zaczęła macać się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu miętowych Avad.

- Zapalisz na zielarstwie - Scorpius pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę.  
>Przemaszerowaliśmy przez opustoszały o tej porze pokój wspólny, którego centralną część zajmowała wielka plazma. Widok telewizora w Hogwarcie okropnie mnie zdziwił, ale okazało się że to był niezbędny element wystroju. Kilka lat wcześniej chłopacy zrobili strajk, bo nie mogli rzucić szkoły, żeby obejrzeć finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Więc dyrektor wykupił abonament na magiczną telewizję cyfrową. Maniacy quidditcha nie musieli już błagać o przepustki na najważniejsze mecze, bo mogli je po prostu obejrzeć na Magic Sport Canal.<br>W Wielkiej Sali, przy stole Ślizgonów już czekał na nas Riley.  
>- Co tak długo, siostra? - cmoknął Sam w policzek na przywitanie.<br>- Musiałam dobudzać naszą pieprzoną śpiącą królewnę - spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem.  
>Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, po czym skierowałam wzrok na kanapkę, którą mogłam zjeść bez obawy, że za chwilę zobaczę ojczulka obmacującego Bellatrix. Żadnych obrzydliwości.<br>- Mówiłyśmy ci już o szkolnych stereotypach? - zagadnęła mnie Liliana.  
>- Nie. A co to takiego?<br>- Są cztery, dla każdego domu inny. Gryfoni to bezmózdzy mięśniacy, a Gryfonki dziewice, które nikomu nie dają.  
>Samantha prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.<br>- Gdyby to była prawda, Gryfonki zdychałyby z chcicy, nie mówiąc już o Gryfonach, którzy są tak kiepscy w te klocki, że nikt spoza Gryffindoru nie chce ich bzykać.  
>- Z kolei Puchoni to ćpuny i palacze - kontynuowała Liliana.<br>- Nie tylko Puchoni - Riley spojrzał znacząco na swoją siostrę.  
>- Krukoni to geje, lesbijki i intelektualiści.<br>- Jak widać nie tylko - odparowała swojemu bratu Samantha.  
>- Ślizgoni to emosi i rockmeni, a Ślizgonki...<br>- A Ślizgonki lubią sobie popieprzyć - dokończyła z uśmiechem Sam.  
>- Te stereotypy są prawdziwe? - zapytałam przyglądając się uczniom z różnych domów.<br>- Mają z prawdą tyle wspólnego, co plota, że Snape tańczył w młodości w balecie - uśmiechnął się Scorpius.  
>- Kto tak mówi? - dobiegł zza naszych pleców ten seksowny, głęboki głos i musiałam chwycić kurczowo Lilianę za ramię, żeby znowu nie stracić przytomności.<br>- Ee... - Scorpius spłonął rumieńcem i obejrzał się za siebie.  
>Za nami stał Snape.<br>- Kto twierdzi, że w młodości tańczyłem w balecie? - powtórzył pytanie jadowitym tonem, który przyprawił mnie o dreszcze.  
>- Znaczy się... - zająknął się Malfoy.<br>- Anwar Shady tak mówi - Liliana pomogła wybrnąć bratu z kłopotliwej sytuacji. -Twierdzi, że kiedy jeszcze uczył się stepowania, jego grupa musiała przygotować układ z kółkiem baletowym i tam pana poznał.  
>- Co za bzdury - warknął Snape, lecz na jego twarzy zagościł rumieniec. - To twój plan lekcji - wręczył mi kawałek pergaminu i odszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego, a ja znów o mało nie zemdlałam.<br>Do pełnej przytomności przywróciły mnie śmiechy moich znajomych.  
>- Zajebiście mu dowaliłaś - parsknęła Samantha, spoglądając w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.<br>Snape właśnie prowadził zażartą dyskusję z Anwarem i chyba ledwie się powstrzymywał, by nie przywalić mu w pysk.  
>Spojrzałam z lekkim uśmieszkiem na swój plan lekcji i mina mi zrzedła. Liliana zajrzała mi przez ramię.<br>- O ja pierdzielę...  
>- Co tam? - Samantha siedząca na kolanach Scorpiusa też przyjrzała się mojemu planowi lekcji. - Co to do kurwy nędzy ma być? Oprócz zwykłych jebanych lekcji masz popołudniowe korki! Cztery pieprzone godziny! W życiu nie miałam tak zjebanego planu na poniedziałek. Od dziewiątej do dwudziestej. No ja ci nie zazdroszczę...<br>Do naszego stolika podszedł jakiś wysoki Krukon.  
>- Siemano - pomachał nam przyjaźnie, po czym zaserwował Rileyowi całusa.<br>- To my już pójdziemy na transmutację - Riley podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł z sali, trzymając Krukona za rękę.  
>- To jego chłopak? - zapytałam, obserwując, jak się oddalają.<br>- Tak - odpowiedziała Samantha. - Justin z Ravenclawu. No dobra... A teraz idziemy na zielarstwo, bo naprawdę muszę zajarać.

* * *

Gdy weszliśmy do cieplarni nr cztery, Raymond Blower siedział po turecku na stole zastawionym sadzonkami i zaciągał się fajką wodną.  
>- Cześć Ray - rzuciła z progu Samantha i przybiła z nauczycielem piątkę. - Mogę trochę zielska do papierosów?<br>- Jasne maleńka. Bierz ile chcesz - wskazał ręką na pomieszczenie. - Mam tu tego od cholery. A ty pewnie jesteś Seszela? - wskazał na mnie, kiedy Sam poszła wgłąb cieplarni.  
>Pokiwałam głową, przyglądając się jego fajce wodnej w kolorach rasta.<br>- Mamy mieć korki z zielarstwa w piątki... Żebyś sobie mogła nadrobić ostatnie trzy lata. Załatwię to trochę inaczej. Spójrz - wskazał na rzędy zielonych krzaków, pnących się do góry. - Wiesz co to jest?  
>- Marihuana - palnęłam bez zastanowienia.<br>Raymond pokręcił głową i znowu wziął bucha z fajki.  
>- To są konopie indyjskie, inaczej konopie siewne. A to - wskazał tackę z ususzonym zielskiem - to jest marihuana, wysuszone kwiatostany żeńskie konopi, czyli ganja - wziął trochę zielska w garść i nakazał mi gestem się zbliżyć. - Dawaj łapę - wystawiłam dłoń, a on wysypał na nią marihuanę. - Twoja praca domowa jest taka: zrobisz sobie z tego skręta i napiszesz wypracowanie na temat twojego samopoczucia po joincie.<br>- Ale ja nie ćpam.  
>- To nie jest ćpanie. To jest rytuał. Jak wypalisz, możesz przyjść po więcej. A teraz bardziej ogólnie. Słowo zielarstwo pochodzi od wyrazu zioło. A więc jarajmy zioło siostro - znowu się zaciągnął.<br>- To wszystko?  
>- Oczywiście. Na tym bazujemy przez siedem lat nauki zielarstwa.<br>- To mi wystarczy żeby zaliczyć SUMy?  
>Raymond wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Jeśli się przyłożysz.  
>Podeszłam do Malfoy 'ów i Samanthy, rozwalonych na podłodze w rogu cieplarni. Sam upychała w papierosa marihuanę.<br>- Fajowy nauczyciel, co? - zagadnął Scorpius.  
>- No nie wiem. Trochę pokręcony.<br>Do cieplarni weszli inni Ślizgoni i rozsiedli się na podłodze obok nas. Po chwili dołączył do nas Raymond ze swoją fajką wodną i każdy po kolei brał bucha. Najpierw odmówiłam, ale Samantha powiedziała ostro:  
>- Kurwa, jak nie weźmiesz, to będziesz do końca życia żałować. I jeszcze ci przyjebię, że nie wzięłaś. Także lepiej weź. Dobrze ci to zrobi.<br>Zaciągnęłam się i ogarnęło mnie błogie odprężenie.  
>- Zajebiście co nie? - Sam posłała mi firmowy uśmieszek.<br>- Taa... - pokiwałam głową, czując, że odlatuję do barwnej krainy relaksu.


	10. Rozdział 10

Dwie godziny zielarstwa, totalny odlot. Zmuła na cały dzień.  
>- Rzesz kurwa - wymamrotała Sam, wciąż chichocząc po ostatnim buchu. - Muszę się napić.<br>Wywlekliśmy się z cieplarni, nawaleni w trzy dupy. Ja myślałam już całkiem trzeźwo, bo ominęło mnie kilka kolejek(opędzałam się od Scorpiusa, który udawał psa i zaczął mnie obwąchiwać), ale Samantha ledwie trzymała się na nogach. Kiedy weszliśmy do Sali Wejściowej, natknęliśmy się na McGonagall.  
>- Panno Zabini - powiedziała z oburzeniem. - Czy panienka jest pod wpływem alkoholu?<br>Samantha, podtrzymywana przez Scorpiusa zachichotała, kręcąc głową.  
>- Pod wpływem narkotyków?<br>Samantha wybuchła śmiechem i wyszeptała do Scorpiusa:  
>- Ona myśli, że się naćpałam.<br>- Panno Zabini - rzuciła ostro McGonagall. - Proszę natychmiast odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Czy jesteś pod wpływem narkotyków?  
>Sam zrobiła kilka chwiejnych kroków do przodu i pogroziła nauczycielce palcem, po czym zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Żelaznej Dziewicy i wybełkotała:<br>- To bardzo poważne zarzuty.  
>- A więc nie przyznajesz się do spożycia narkotyków?<br>- Nie ma mowy.  
>- Muszę cię zatem przeszukać. Poproszę o twoją torbę - McGonagall wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, ale Samantha pokręciła głową i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Żelazna dziewica spróbowała wyrwać Sam torbę.<br>- Ty głupia krowo - Sam cofnęła się kilka kroków. - Odpieprz się! To jest kurwa napad na prywatność ucznia!  
>- Jak ty traktujesz nauczycieli? Odejmuję dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za niewykonanie poleceń nauczyciela, dwadzieścia za przeklinanie i trzydzieści za obrazę nauczyciela. Idziemy do dyrektora! - McGonagall chwyciła Samantę za ramię, ale ta wyrwała się z jej uścisku, wybuchła płaczem i przytuliła się do Scorpiusa.<br>- Scorp... Ta jebana suka mnie maca.  
>- Jak śmiesz ty...<br>- A cóż to za tretery*? - odezwał się Dumbledore, który właśnie pojawił się w Sali Wejściowej. - Minerwo co się tu wyprawia?  
>- Zbytnio rozpuszczasz uczniów, Albusie. Ta oto młoda niewiasta śmie nazywać mnie krową i suką.<br>- Jakże to możliwe? - Dumbledore uniósł brwi. - Krowa i suka w jednakim czasie? Panno Zabini, proszę się zdecydować, krowa to czy suka?  
>- Dumbledore! - wrzasnęła Minerwa. - Jeszcze ich podjudzasz! Przecież ona mnie obraża!<br>- Tak... Abociem** wielką obrazą jest prawdę prosto w oczy powiedzieć.  
>- Ależ Dumbledore! - teraz złość profesorki skupiła się na dyrektorze. - Czy ty coś insynuujesz?<br>- Ależ nie Minerwo, ja jeno wykazuję się wyrozumiałością wobec uczniów...  
>- Jesteś po prostu szurnięty!<br>- Możemy już iść? - zapytałam, korzystając z okazji.  
>- Oczywiście. Bywajcie - machnął na nas ręką i mogliśmy udać się na następną lekcję.<br>- Jak tam po zielarstwie siostra? - Riley stał ze swoim chłopakiem na drugim piętrze.  
>- Fatalnie. Muszę się kurwa czegoś napić, bo jebnę.<br>- Mam chyba coś dla ciebie - wyjął z kieszeni spodni fiolkę z przezroczystą substancją.  
>Samantha chwyciła ją, odkręciła, skrzywiła się i zapytała:<br>- Co to do chuja jasnego jest?  
>- Najnowszy wynalazek Justina. Redukuje beznadziejne samopoczucie po maryśce, usuwa toksyny z tkanek i nawilża błony śluzowe.<br>Sam niepewnie wypiła zawartość fiolki. Wzdrygnęła się i powiedziała z uśmiechem:  
>- Zajebiste! Macie tego więcej?<br>- Na początek sześćset fiolek, po dziesięć sykli każda, co daje w sumie sześć tysięcy sykli, a więc 352 galeony - odpowiedział Justin.  
>- Macie zamiar to sprzedawać?<br>- Tak. Pierwsza spółka krukońsko - ślizgońska. Zyskami dzielimy się po połowie - Riley uśmiechnął się do siostry. - Wisisz nam dziesięć sykli.  
>- Riley, kurwa, jestem twoją siostrą. Chyba nie chcesz ze mnie zjebywać kasy za swoje wynalazki?<br>- Takie życie Sam.  
>- To ma w ogóle jakąś nazwę?<br>- Zwie się Odtrutka.  
>Samantha prychnęła.<br>- Bardzo chwytliwe. Powinniście zmienić na Borsie Siki. Smakuje jak jebany mocz - rzuciła na odchodne.  
>Następną lekcją była historia magii z Thomasem Carterem. Facet miał jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat, siwe, ulizane włosy i gapił się na uczniów, jakby chciał ich zamordować. Gdy tylko usiadłam w przedostatniej ławce z Lilianą, natychmiast wlepił we mnie swoje jadowite spojrzenie.<br>- Nowa uczennica - wysyczał. - Zaraz zobaczymy, czy się przygotowała do lekcji.  
>Poczułam na karku zimny pot. Ledwie przejrzałam książkę do historii magii, nic nie pamiętałam.<br>- Panno Riddle - zaczął, przeciągając głoski, wyczuwając moją niepewność i delektując się nią. - Proszę mi wymienić trzy najważniejsze bitwy podczas drugiej wojny z olbrzymami.  
>- No więc - spróbowałam wygrzebać wszystkie informacje z najdalszych zakątków mojej dziurawej pamięci. - bitwa pod Stornoway...<br>- To pierwsza wojna. Pytałem o drugą - ciągle świdrował mnie swoim zabójczym spojrzeniem.  
>- Skąd mogłam wiedzieć? Ja...<br>Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadli rozchichotani Potter z Weasley 'em.  
>- Przysięgam Harry, że ją zaliczę...<br>Carter odwrócił swój wzrok na nowo przybyłych.  
>- Panowie Potter i Weasley - znów przemówił swoim jadowitym tonem. - Czyżbyście pomylili sale?<br>- Ee... Najwyraźniej - wyjąkał Ron.  
>- Ty idioto - szepnął Potter. - Mówiłeś, że tu będzie.<br>- No i jest - wskazał na tyły sali.  
>Rozejrzałam się zdezorientowana. Liliana machała stojącym w progu Gryfonom, a gdy Carter na nią spojrzał, wlepiła wzrok w książkę, próbując ukryć złośliwy uśmieszek.<br>- Po co tu przyszliście? - uwaga Cartera znów zwróciła się ku chłopakom, którzy teraz jąkali się, próbując się wytłumaczyć.  
>- Co ty masz z nimi wspólnego? - szepnęłam do Liliany, a ta zachichotała.<br>- Ci idioci chcą mnie zaliczyć. Znaczy Weasley chce... Uznał, że jeśli nie może mieć mojej matki, to zaliczy mnie i będzie się tym później przechwalał przed wszystkimi. Jego inteligencja reprezentuje poziom pierwotniaka. Jest takim idiotą…  
>- Więc powiedziałaś im, że będziesz na nich czekać w sali od historii, żeby...<br>- Żeby dostali ochrzan od Cartera.  
>- Gryffindor traci za każdego z was trzydzieści punktów. Jesteście niewychowani i nieodpowiedzialni. Widzimy się na szlabanie u mnie w gabinecie, dziś o dziewiętnastej.<br>- Słuchaj, trzy najważniejsze bitwy drugiej wojny z olbrzymami to bitwa na Śniegowych Polach, bitwa na Cisowym Wzgórzu i oblężenie Liverpoolu - szepnęła do mnie Liliana, gdy Carter wyrzucał chłopaków za drzwi. - Dwie pierwsze bitwy wygrały olbrzymy, ostatnia stała się decydująca i zakończyła wojnę trwającą dziesięć lat. Czarodzieje wygrali. Podpisano pakt pokojowy w Dover, na mocy którego olbrzymy miały osiedlić się na północy Szkocji.  
>- A więc - Carter wrócił do biurka i skierował na mnie swoje jadowite spojrzenie. - Doczekam się odpowiedzi?<br>- Owszem... Bitwa na Śniegowych Polach, na Cisowym Wzgórzu i oblężenie Liverpoolu.  
>- Kto wygrał wojnę?<br>- Czarodzieje oczywiście. Po dziesięciu latach zmagań z olbrzymami, wygoniliśmy ich do Szkocji.  
>- Następnym razem radzę przeczytać temat, bo uwagi panny Malfoy mogą nie być już tak przydatne. Zapiszcie temat. Krwawe bitwy, czyli wpływ wampirów na kulturę czarodziejską XVII wieku.<p> 


	11. Rozdział 11

Po pełnej napięcia godzinie historii magii z Carterem, którego znienawidziłam, nadeszła pora na mugoloznastwo. Okazało się, że zostało odwołane, bo Meadows jeszcze kurowała się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Samantha poszła ze Scorpiusem na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, a ja i Liliana postanowiłyśmy wykorzystać okienko na odrobienie pracy domowej zadanej przez Cartera. Napisanie wypracowania na temat przyczyn i skutków Krwawych Bitew było bardzo czasochłonnym zajęciem. Zwłaszcza, że Carter nie zadowoliłby się byle paplaniną. Każdy wniosek musiał zostać poparty odpowiednimi dowodami. Po godzinie pisania, byłam dopiero w połowie.  
>- Dobra - odezwała się Liliana, zatrzaskując podręcznik. - Skończy się wieczorem. Teraz idziemy na obiad, a później podwójne eliksiry i finisz.<br>- Może dla ciebie - mruknęłam. - Ja mam jeszcze dwie godziny zaklęć i dwie transmutacje.  
>- Jakoś sobie poradzisz - Lil uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco i już miała podnieść się z kanapy, gdy chwyciłam ją za ramię.<br>- Czekaj - powiedziałam, przypominając sobie o czymś. - Nie wiem, czy przeżyję podwójne eliksiry ze Snape 'm.  
>- Jak to?<br>- Bo widzisz - zagryzłam dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, jak jej to wytłumaczyć i nie wyjść na idiotkę. - Mam taką dziwną przypadłość... To może się wydawać głupie, ale...  
>- Wyduś to z siebie, kobieto - Lil przewróciła oczami.<br>- Mdleję na dźwięk głosu Snape 'a - powiedziałam jednym tchem.  
>Liliana kilka razy otwierała i zamykała usta, aż w końcu stwierdziła:<br>- To fatalnie.  
>- Wiem - mruknęłam. - Mam więc do ciebie prośbę...<br>- Od razu ci mówię, że w pojedynkę go nie zabiję. Trzeba będzie zastawić zasadzkę z Sam, Riley 'em i Scorpiusem. Otoczymy go, a wtedy zostanie już tylko upozorowanie samobójstwa.  
>- Nie ma mowy - pokręciłam głową.<br>- A co? Masz lepszy pomysł? Możemy go utopić w kociołku i upozorować wypadek przy pracy albo...  
>- Nie zabijamy Snape 'a - powiedziałam stanowczo, a Liliana zmarkotniała. - Chcę tylko, żebyś przywracała mnie do przytomności, kiedy zauważysz, że odlatuję.<br>- Dobra. Będę cię kopać w kostkę.  
>- Może być - westchnęłam, przeczuwając, że czekają mnie dwie godziny bólu.<br>- Tak właściwie, to dlaczego ty... No wiesz... tak reagujesz na jego głos? - zapytała Lil, gdy szłyśmy do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.  
>Wzruszyłam ramionami.<br>- Jest po prostu hipnotyzujący i głęboki.  
>- Ale jakoś nikt inny nie mdleje na jego dźwięk - Lil uśmiechnęła się znacząco.<br>- Bo ja jestem wyjątkowa - wyszczerzyłam się do niej.

* * *

- Podwójne eliksiry z Gryfonami. Czy może być kurwa gorzej? - jęknęła Samantha, gdy stanęliśmy pod klasą do eliksirów.  
>- Wystawiłaś mnie maleńka - Weasley niebezpiecznie przybliżył się do Liliany.<br>- Byłam tam, gdzie się umówiliśmy - odpowiedziała Lil wyzywająco. - Dałam ci szansę. To ty się wycofałeś zanim zabawa zdążyła się rozkręcić.  
>- Carter mnie wygonił.<br>- Mogłeś zostać.  
>- Chciałaś to robić na oczach nauczyciela? - Ronowi szczęka opadła.<br>- Jestem ryzykantką. Lubię na ostro - Liliana oblizała wargi.  
>- Co to za cyrk? - szepnęłam do Sam.<br>- Lil uwielbia bawić się chłopakami. Patrz na jego minę. Nie przetrwa dwóch godzin eliksirów bez ciągłego zezowania w jej stronę.  
>- On się zaraz na nią rzuci - syknęłam i nie myliłam się, Weasley złapał Lilianę za tyłek.<br>Sam wkroczyła do akcji. Odepchnęła Rona od Liliany i warknęła:  
>- Co ty sobie kurwa myślisz? Łapy precz od mojej przyjaciółki, ty jebana kupo łajna.<br>- Nie gadałem teraz z tobą, podrzędna dziwko.  
>- No to już gadasz. Jak mnie zwiesz? Podrzędną dziwką? Jestem córką twojej siostry, ty pieprzony palancie.<br>- Ginny już nie jest moją siostrą.  
>- Też przestałabym się przyznawać do takiego brata jak ty, Ron.<br>- To nie mnie ojciec wydziedziczył, tylko moją kochaną siostrzyczkę.  
>- Dziwne, bo powinien wydziedziczyć ciebie. Jesteś jebanie bezwartościową kupą łajna, zainfekowanym ludzkim chłamem. Kiedy Dumbledore cię w końcu wyrzuci z tej szkoły, będziesz kurwa zbierał puszki na King's Cross.<br>- Odezwała się ćpunka, córka kurwy, siostra geja...  
>- Masz coś do mojego brata? Założę się, że sam sypiasz z Potterem, bo u was w Gryffindorze macie same jebane dziewice.<br>Weasley już miał jej coś odpyskować, gdy drzwi do klasy się otworzyły, a ze środka wyszedł Snape. Zmierzył Rona i Sam chłodnym wzrokiem , po czym wysyczał:  
>- Jakiś problem, panie Weasley?<br>Ten jego seksowny głos... myślałam tylko o tym, żeby nie zemdleć.  
>- Nie - burknął Ron, wciąż spoglądając na Samanthę nienawistnym wzrokiem.<br>- Więc wszyscy do środka.  
>Zajęłam miejsce obok Sam, Scorpiusa i Liliany, w samym kącie sali.<br>- Dziś uwarzycie eliksir koloru. Przedmiot, polany tym eliksirem... - w tym momencie świat zawirował, a ja prawie ześlizgnęłam się z krzesła.  
>Nagle poczułam piekący ból lewej kostki i świat znów nabrał ostrości w moich oczach.<br>- Barwa, jaką przyjmie przedmiot zależy od jednego składnika, zwanego odczynnikiem. Spis wszystkich odczynników znajdziecie na stronie dwudziestej siódmej. Radzę już zabierać się do roboty...  
>Znowu oberwałam w kostkę i tym razem z ust wyrwał mi się okrzyk bólu. Oczy Snape 'a natychmiast zwróciły się w moją stronę. Jego piękne, czarne oczy patrzyły prosto na mnie z lodowatą obojętnością.<br>- Coś nie tak, panno Riddle?  
>- Nie, panie profesorze - odpowiedziałam chłodno, po czym otworzyłam książkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej strony.<br>Na szczęście Snape więcej już się nie odzywał. Od czasu do czasu tylko przechodził się po sali i krytykował pracę uczniów. Starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi i robić swoje. Przygotowywanie eliksiru kompletnie mnie pochłonęło.  
>- Na jaki kolor będzie farbował twój eliksir? - zapytałam Sam, zastanawiając się, który odczynnik wybrać.<br>- Karmazyn. To taki seksowny kolor. Przefarbuję sobie sukienkę, bo...  
>- Nie czas na pogaduszki - Snape nagle podszedł do kociołka Samanthy. - Źle kroisz te gąsienice. Nic ci z tego nie wyjdzie.<br>Zaszumiało mi w uszach i prawie upadłam. Liliana zdążyła mnie złapać. Szepnęła do mnie:  
>- Opanuj się i wracaj do roboty. Nie chcę oberwać przez te twoje omdlenia.<br>Snape nadal stał przy Samancie, przyglądając się jej pracy.  
>Wciąż nie wiedziałam, który odczynnik wybrać, aż nagle napotkałam spojrzenie nauczyciela i mnie olśniło. Różowa zemsta... Podeszłam do szafki z ingrediencjami i wyjęłam garść płatków różanych, po czym pędem wróciłam do swojego stanowiska. Z mściwą satysfakcją obserwowałam, jak eliksir z ciemnoszarego zmienia barwę na jasny róż. Teraz wystarczyło czekać na okazję, by to wykorzystać przeciwko Severusowi.<br>- Dodałaś za dużo smoczej krwi! - warknął Snape do Samanthy. - Podgrzej kociołek.  
>Po minie Sam poznałam, że puszczają jej nerwy. Powoli przygotowywałam się na prawdziwy wybuch szału.<br>- Źle trzymasz sztylet. Nic nie wyciśniesz z tego strąka. Dlaczego ignorujesz moje uwagi?  
>Sam ze złością wbiła ostrze sztyletu w stół.<br>- Jak mam zrobić cokolwiek, kiedy pan cały jebany czas stoi nade mną i krytykuje? - Samantha lustrowała nauczyciela wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
>- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś...<br>- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Jesteś kurewskim sukinsynem Snape! Jesteś jak McGonagall albo jak Carter. Wyładowujesz na uczniach swoją złość, bo nie masz kogo poruchać. Taka jest kurwa prawda. Jesteś chujowo żałosny z tą swoją poker face. Zastanawiałam się po kiego groma prawie na każdej lekcji sterczysz nade mną. Doszłam do jednego wniosku. Cholernie ci się podobają twoje młode uczennice. Staje ci jak patrzysz na moje cycki. Mam rację? - Sam poluzowała krawat i rozpięła górne guziki koszuli, a Snape odwrócił wzrok.  
>- Proszę natychmiast się ubrać, bo...<br>- Bo co kurwa? Odejmiesz punkty Ślizgonom? Swoim wychowankom? Dasz mi szlaban? Zgłosisz sprawę do dyrektora? Mam dość tego, jak mną i innymi uczniami pomiatasz. Brzydzę się tobą, ty chujowy profesorku. Jebany pedofilu!  
>- Masz szlaban. Dziś o dwudziestej widzę cię w moim gabinecie - Snape był naprawdę mocno wkurzony, co sprawiło, że jego głos brzmiał jeszcze seksowniej.<br>Jeszcze bardziej arogancko, jeszcze bardziej chamsko, jeszcze bardziej... Lil po raz kolejny kopnęła mnie w kostkę, a ja podskoczyłam zaskoczona, przy okazji potrącając swój kociołek, którego zawartość zawirowała niebezpiecznie i wystrzeliła różowym strumieniem prosto na Snape 'a.


	12. Rozdział 12

Szata Snape 'a natychmiast zmieniła zabarwienie z czarnego na różowy. Najpierw na jego twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie, ale po chwili zastąpiła je wściekłość.  
>- Różowy? Zaraziłaś się od swojego szurniętego ojca uwielbieniem tego koloru? Jesteś... - nie dosłyszałam, kim jestem, bo świat znowu zawirował.<br>Ach ten jego głęboki głos...  
>Ból kostki przywrócił mnie na powierzchnię.<br>- ... szlaban z panną Zabini. I nie bierzcie różdżek, bo nie będą wam potrzebne.  
>- To był chyba najlepszy sposób na pokazanie, że jej eliksir jest dobrej jakości, prawda? - Scorpius spróbował mnie bronić.<br>- Zamilcz! - wydarł się na niego Snape. - Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak aroganckich uczniów. A ty Zabini...  
>Znowu kopnięcie w kostkę.<br>- Takich ćpunów powinni wyrzucać!  
>- Mój eliksir farbuje na czarno. Chce pan trochę? - zapytała nagle Liliana.<br>- Jeszcze się pytasz? - warknął Snape i przeniósł na siebie różdżką trochę cieczy z kociołka Liliany, nawet nie sprawdzając jej konsystencji.  
>Gdy tylko eliksir Lil zetknął się z różową szatą Snape 'a, coś zasyczało, jak przy zetknięciu ze sobą dwóch rzeczy o dużej różnicy temperatur.<br>- Lepiej już pakuj książki - szepnęła do mnie Lil.  
>Ubranie Snape 'a zaczęło dymić, po czym rozsypało się w proch. Zbaraniały nauczyciel stał przed nami w samych bokserkach, do których nie przeniknęły eliksiry.<br>- Ups - Liliana zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Chyba zapomniałam wykonać któryś z istotnych podpunktów instrukcji.  
>- WYNOCHA Z MOJEJ SALI! WSZYSCY! - Severus wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć miotać avady na uczniów.<br>Jego blady tors lśnił w nikłym blasku świec, oświetlających loch. Prawie jak w moim śnie. Przyglądałam mu się z otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się, czy czternastolatka może pragnąć mężczyzny. Doszłam do wniosku, że to bardzo możliwe, bo na samą myśl o tym, co kryją jego bokserki, przechodził mnie dreszcz podniecenia.  
>- Chodź! - Liliana pociągnęła mnie za rękę.<br>Szybko oprzytomniałam, chwyciłam podręcznik i wybiegłam z klasy razem z innymi uczniami.  
>- To było zajebiste w chuj! - wykrzyknęła Samantha.<br>- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby ten dupek nazywał cię ćpunką - odpowiedziała Liliana, śmiejąc się.  
>- Trzeba to będzie kiedyś powtórzyć! - jedna z Gryfonek poklepała Lilianę po plecach, a jej koleżanka uniosła w górę kciuk w wyrazie aprobaty.<br>Rozejrzałam się wokół. Gryfoni szli ramię w ramię ze Ślizgonami, nabijając się ze Snape 'a. Pierwszy raz widziałam, żeby członkowie tych dwóch domów okazywali sobie wzajemną sympatię. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy które łączyły te dwa domy była nienawiść do niektórych nauczycieli. Dlatego czasami trzeba było wchodzić w różne układy z ludźmi, których na co dzień uznawało się za wrogów.  
>- Nie uważasz, że to było trochę za mocne? - zapytałam Lilianę.<br>- Daj spokój! Chyba nie masz wyrzutów sumienia? Snape ma za swoje. A jak jeszcze kiedyś będzie się czepiał do Ślizgonów, to już my się tym zajmiemy.  
>- Dobra - przytaknęłam, chociaż wcale nie byłam pewna, czy zadzieranie z nauczycielami to dobry pomysł.<p>

* * *

Gdy skończyłam wypracowanie dla Cartera, zbliżała się siedemnasta.  
>- Odprowadzisz mnie na zaklęcia? - zapytałam Lilianę, która też dopiero co skończyła.<br>- Jasne.  
>Sala do zaklęć znajdywała się na czwartym piętrze, tuż przy klasie transmutacji.<br>- Anwar to spoko gość. Nie masz się co obawiać - zapewniła mnie Lil, kiedy stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami.  
>- Taa... A później mam dwie transmutacje. O cholera - pacnęłam się w czoło.<br>- Co jest?  
>- Mam dwie transmutacje! Kończę lekcje o dwudziestej pierwszej! Jak mam jednocześnie być na lekcji i na szlabanie u Snape 'a?<br>- Pomyślmy... McGonagall się wkurzy, a Snape... on wkurzy się jeszcze bardziej. Musisz to załatwić z Żelazną Dziewicą.  
>- Dzięki za radę - odpowiedziałam z kwaśną miną i zapukałam do drzwi sali.<br>Po chwili otworzył je rozpromieniony blondyn.  
>- Hej Anwar! Przyprowadziłam ci nową uczennicę - Liliana wskazała na mnie. - Tylko jej za bardzo nie męcz, bo miałyśmy dziś trochę ciężkich lekcji.<br>- Okej. Nie miałem zamiaru jej męczyć. Na początek trochę teorii i jakieś proste zaklęcia.  
>- Widzisz? Mówiłam, że Anwar jest w porządku. To do zobaczenia - Liliana odeszła nieśpiesznym krokiem, a ja wkroczyłam za Anwarem do klasy.<br>Rzeczywiście, zaklęcia mnie nie zmęczyły. Ale w końcu byłam córką Mrocznego Lorda. Drzemały we mnie ogromne pokłady mocy i talentu, których nie miałam zamiaru zmarnować.  
>- Twoje tempo przyswajania wiedzy jest zadziwiające. Potrenuj jeszcze lumos, bo wydaje mi się, że wydzielasz zbyt rażące światło. Niech moc będzie z tobą - pożegnał się ze mną nauczyciel po dwóch godzinach intensywnych ćwiczeń.<br>- Do jutra Anwar - pomachałam mu i przeszłam do klasy obok.  
>Zaschło mi w gardle. Już zaczęłam się bać. Wszyscy mówili o McGonagall, jak o prawdziwej suce.<br>Zapukałam.  
>Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły.<br>- To ty - wysyczała McGonagall i wciągnęła mnie za ramię do środka, po czym zmierzyła mnie swoim jadowitym spojrzeniem. - Jesteś dziewicą?  
>- T-tak - wyjąkałam, zastanawiając się, do czego potrzebna jej ta wiedza.<br>- Założę się, że kłamiesz - wycelowała we mnie palec w oskarżycielskim geście. - Jesteś taka sama jak twój zbereźny ojciec, który posuwał dziewczyny we wszystkich zakamarkach Hogwartu!  
>- Naprawdę? - szczerze zdziwiłam się, że mój ojczulek dopuszczał się w latach szkolnych takich rzeczy, jak posuwanie panienek.<br>- Oczywiście - prychnęła McGonagall. - Raz przyszedł do mnie z jakąś Ślizgonką i poprosił, żebym udostępniła mu na trochę swój gabinet. Kiedy spytałam, po co, odpowiedział, że założył się z Severusem, że zaliczy wszystkie miejsca Hogwartu. To był naprawdę zbereźny chłopak. Ale nie będę ci już opowiadać takich historii.  
>- Udostępniła mu pani ten gabinet?<br>- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Sam się włamał kilka dni później. Czytaj pierwsze trzy tematy - podała mi podręcznik do pierwszej klasy, a sama usiadła za biurkiem.  
>Po pół godzinie zaczęłam ćwiczenia praktyczne. Szło mi całkiem nieźle. Nie rozumiałam tylko, po co mi umiejętność zmieniania igły w zapałkę i na odwrót.<br>Zbliżała się dwudziesta, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, jak powiedzieć McGonagall o szlabanie u Snape 'a. Byłam pewna, że zwymyśla mnie i nie pozwoli wyjść wcześniej. A wtedy Snape bardzo by się zdenerwował.  
>Nagle drzwi do klasy się otworzyły i stanął w nich zadyszany Carter.<br>- Minerwo! Ci chłopacy... Potter i Weasley! Mieli u mnie szlaban! Wyszedłem na chwilę, a gdy wróciłem wszystkie ławki ożyły i rzuciły się na mnie! Zamknąłem je w klasie, ale one ciągle... - westchnął z bezradnością. - Nie mam pojęcia, co to za zaklęcie. Musisz mi pomóc.  
>McGonagall z niewiadomych przyczyn spłonęła rumieńcem. Natychmiast zerwała się z krzesła i podbiegła do Cartera.<br>- To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, jak widzę? Dobrze więc... - spojrzała na mnie niepewnie. - Możesz iść. Skończymy na następnych zajęciach.  
>Żelazna Dziewica wybiegła z Carterem z klasy. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.<p>

Kiedy wpadłam do gabinetu Snape 'a, Samantha już tam była.  
>- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - wydyszałam.<br>Snape wymamrotał gniewnie pod nosem coś o złych nawykach uczniów.  
>- A więc jak już mówiłem pannie Zabini, macie wyczyścić mój gabinet bez użycia czarów - wskazał na dwa wiadra z wodą i stojący obok nich płyn do ścierania kurzy. - Ja wychodzę. Mam ważną sprawę. A kiedy wrócę wszystko ma lśnić.<br>Tylko nie zemdlej, tylko nie zemdlej - mruczałam pod nosem, aż do momentu, gdy Snape zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
>- Nie do wiary! Jebana McGonagall cię wypuściła?<br>- Tak jakoś... Pod koniec lekcji wpadł Carter i poprosił ją o pomoc z ujarzmieniem zmutowanych ławek w jego sali.  
>Sam wybuchła śmiechem.<br>- Co jest zabawnego w zmutowanych ławkach? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem.  
>Sam westchnęła.<br>- Wygląda na to, że nasza Żelazna Dziewica, wcale nie jest taką znowu Żelazną Dziewicą - wykonała znaczący ruch brwiami.  
>- Ej! On tylko chciał, żeby mu pomogła. Nie musisz od razu snuć jakichś teorii spiskowych.<br>- Nie wierzę, że ze sobą nie kręcą. Są zbyt podobni.  
>- Lepiej zabierajmy się do roboty - ponagliłam Sam i schyliłam się, by wlać płyn do wiadra.<br>- Ja pierdolę! Chyba nie chcesz tego czyścić ręcznie?  
>- Takie było polecenie.<br>- Ale idiota Snape wyszedł! Nie ma go! Nie sprawdzi, jak to zrobiłyśmy.  
>- Co proponujesz?<br>- Idź po Lilianę, a ja to wyczyszczę.  
>- Po co nam Liliana?<br>- We trzy będzie nam łatwiej coś wymyślić - uśmiechnęła się demonicznie, spoglądając na biurko Snape 'a.  
>- Chyba nie chcesz...<br>- Zajebiście kurwa chcę. Taka okazja więcej się nie powtórzy. Idź po Lil i dokonamy cholernie dokładnej inspekcji prywatnych zakamarków gabinetu kochanego profesorka. I niech weźmie aparat. Kilka zdjęć się przyda.


	13. Rozdział 13

Gdy wróciłam z Lilianą i aparatem fotograficznym, gabinet lśnił czystością. Sam kończyła odkurzać świeczniki.  
>- Ten idiota nawet nie sprawdził, czy mam różdżkę - zaśmiała się szyderczo.<br>- Widocznie bardzo się śpieszył - mruknęłam coraz mniej pewna, czy powinnyśmy przeszukiwać gabinet.  
>- Biorąc pod uwagę duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Snape zaraz tu wparuje i ukarze nas dotkliwie... Proponuję rozdzielić się i dokonać szybkiego przeglądu - Liliana chyba też nie czuła się zbyt pewnie.<br>- Oczywiście - rozradowana Sam klasnęła w dłonie. - Ja biorę kurewskie biurko. Lil sprawdzi półki na książki. Wyglądają cholernie podejrzanie. A ty Sesz przeszukaj całą resztę. Jak któraś coś znajdzie, mówi pozostałym.  
>Inspekcję zaczęłam od sprawdzenia łóżka, zasłanego czarną, miękką pościelą. Tak jak się spodziewałam, pod poduszką spoczywał wyświechtany miś. Uśmiechnęłam się na samo wspomnienie śpiącego z nim Snape 'a.<br>- No własnym oczom nie wierzę! - krzyknęła nagle Sam.  
>Schowałam misia pod poduszkę i podbiegłam do biurka.<br>Samantha z Lilianą nachylały się nad albumem.  
>- To jest mały Snape? - zapytała Lil z rozbawieniem, wskazując na fotografię około trzyletniego chłopczyka, siedzącego na nocniku.<br>- To jest świetne! - wykrzyknęła Sam. - Myślicie, że zauważy, jak wezmę sobie jedno albo dwa zdjęcia?  
>- Od razu weź cały album - prychnęłam, zastanawiając się gdzie jest haczyk.<br>Snape zostawiający dwie niesforne uczennice bez żadnego nadzoru?  
>- Zajebisty pomysł!<br>Nagle usłyszałyśmy odgłos kroków i czyjeś mruczenie.  
>- Lil! Wskakuj pod biurko! Szybko! Kurwa! Album! Bierz album!<br>Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Sam i ja udawałyśmy, że ścieramy kurze z szafy, a Liliana siedziała z albumem pod biurkiem. Do gabinetu wtargnął Filch, mruczący pod nosem obelgi na denerwujących uczniów.  
>- O! - uśmiechnął się złośliwie na nasz widok. - Tak jak mówił Snape! Dwie niegrzeczne dziewczyny sprzątają jego gabinet. Cudownie, cudownie...<br>- Po co pan tu przyszedł? - Sam zapytała w miarę uprzejmym głosem.  
>- A jak myślicie? - warknął. - Mam was pilnować. Snape powiedział, że jeśli przyłapię was na brojeniu, jesteście do mojej dyspozycji. Dopiero skończyłem oliwić kajdany i łańcuchy.<br>- Jak pan widzi, jesteśmy bardzo grzeczne - Sam uśmiechnęła się przymilnie. - Więc może pan już sobie iść.  
>- Nie ma mowy - Filch oparł się o biurko i patrzył z pogardą, jak "sprzątamy".<br>Przeszedł mnie dreszcz przerażenia. W każdej chwili Filch mógł zauważyć czającą się pod biurkiem Lilianę.  
>- Czy profesor Snape mówił, kiedy wróci? - zapytałam grzecznie, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu.<br>- Nic nie wspominał. A nawet jakby coś wspomniał, to bym wam nie powiedział. A co? Knujecie przeciwko niemu jakiś spisek?  
>- Nie - zaprzeczyłam szybko i wróciłam do czyszczenia szafy, a Sam podeszła do stojaka z eliksirami, który jako jedyny wydawał się być choć trochę brudny.<br>Nagle błysnęło czerwone światło, a oniemiały Filch padł na podłogę. Zza biurka podniosła się uśmiechnięta Liliana z różdżką w ręku.  
>- Co teraz z nim zrobimy?<br>- O kurwa! Dobra robota Lil!  
>- Wiem - Lil wyszczerzyła się do Samanty.<br>- Możemy potrenować na nim avadę! - zaproponowała Sam.  
>Już otwierałam usta, żeby na nie nawrzeszczeć, że są okropnie nieodpowiedzialne, ale przypomniało mi się coś. Dumbledore - to on nie przyjął mnie na pierwszy rok, to przez niego musiałam zakuwać podwójnie, to była jego szkoła. Trzeba było nią wstrząsnąć. Tak, żeby Dumbledore pożałował. Roznieść w proch Hogwart. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Koniec z grzeczną dziewczynką.<br>- Chyba wiem, co możemy zrobić.

* * *

- Ciekawe skąd u Snape 'a w szafie znalazły się pointy, tutu i trykot, a w dodatku wszystko w stonowanych różach? - zastanawiała się Lil, patrząc na efekt końcowy naszej pracy.  
>Nieprzytomny Filch w stroju baletnicy leżał na łóżku mistrza eliksirów, przyciskając do piersi wyświechtanego misia.<br>- Nie wiem - pokręciłam głową. - Ale myślę, że ten album udzieli nam wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.  
>- Ja pierdolę... - szepnęła Samanta. - W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że możesz zaserwować nam taki pomysł.<br>Uśmiechnęłam się demonicznie.  
>Filch był starym, durnym capem, który potrafił tylko narzekać. Trzeba mu było przytrzeć nosa. A przy okazji sprawdziłyśmy zawartość szafy Snape 'a. Tak jak myślałam, zdominowały ją czernie. Dokonałyśmy jednak druzgocącego odkrycia - pośród czerni jego zwyczajowych szat leżał sobie męski trykot złożony w kostkę, a na nim pointy(baletki). Liliana znalazła jeszcze tutu(spódniczka baletowa) wciśnięte w kąt szafy. Szybko rozebrałyśmy Filcha(tak wiem, brzmi okropnie) i wcisnęłyśmy go w strój baletnicy.<br>- Jeszcze tylko pamiątkowe zdjęcie - Samantha sfotografowała Filcha. - A teraz możesz czynić honory najmądrzejszej - zwróciła się do Liliany, która już wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
>- Spróbuj przez chwilę się nie śmiać, bo zaklęcie nie wypali - poradziłam, sama dusząc się ze śmiechu.<br>- Dobra dziewczynki! Poważnie! Trzy głębokie wdechy i... Obliviate.  
>Strumień zielonego światła uderzył Filcha, ale nic poza tym się nie wydarzyło.<br>- Myślicie, że zadziała? - szepnęłam konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
>- Nawet jeśli nie, to nic nie mogą nam zrobić. Najwyżej wypieprzą nas z tej jebanej szkoły, prawda? - Samantha uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Zmywamy się.<br>Rozejrzałam się wokół, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Byłam pewna, że Snape prędzej czy później zauważy brak albumu, ale póki co, mogłyśmy wykorzystać zdjęcia przeciwko niemu. Misja zemsta właśnie się rozpoczęła.

* * *

Do późna przeglądałyśmy album, śmiejąc się co chwila z min i poz Snape 'a. Było mnóstwo fotografii z Hogwartu. Na wielu z nich pozował razem z Lordem, który kiedyś był naprawdę przystojną sztuką. Zdjęcia z Lily znalazły się w specjalnie odseparowanym sektorze albumu. Tylko na tych zdjęciach się uśmiechał. Szczęśliwy Snape... nie do pomyślenia. Na końcu albumu znajdowała się zakładka BALET.  
>Wymieniłam z dziewczynami znaczące spojrzenia.<br>Na pierwszym zdjęciu Snape miał może ze trzynaście lat i był ubrany w jasnoróżowy trykot. Po jego twarzy błąkało się coś w rodzaju uśmieszku, jednak ja odebrałam to jako wyraz mściwej satysfakcji. Jakby chciał pokazać światu, że też może być szczęśliwy. Podpis pod fotografią głosił: pierwszy trykot. Dalej były zdjęcia ze spektakli. Tańczył nie tylko role męskie.  
>- Transwestyta? - zapytała niepewnie Sam, na widok piętnastoletniego Snape 'a w tutu.<br>Snape wśród innych baletnic, które wyglądały na wniebowzięte jego obecnością, Snape w stroju baletnicy, obejmujący młodego Lorda z kulą do kręgli, Snape w solowym tańcu, Snape z Lily(też w stroju baletnicy) tańczący Pas de deux. Później była seria zdjęć grupowych z różnych spektakli: Dziadek do orzechów, Jezioro Łabędzie, Ognisty Ptak, Śpiąca Królewna(główna rola), Pas de quarte. Ostatnią stronę albumu zajmowało duże zdjęcie Snape 'a ze zmiażdżoną lewą stopą. Podpis: kontuzja po kłótni z Lordem, mówił sam za siebie.  
>Sam zamknęła album z kwaśną miną.<br>- Co o tym sądzicie?  
>- Ja mu współczuję - mruknęłam.<br>- Ja też - dodała Lil.  
>- Kurewsko mi go żal - westchnęła Samantha. - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że cholerny z niego dupek. Nic go nie usprawiedliwia. Mógł ćwiczyć dalej. Poza tym - prychnęła złośliwie. - Facet baletnica nie zrobiłby za wielkiej kariery na świecie. Uznaliby go za pieprzniętego transwestytę albo pedzia. Musimy zatrzymać sobie te zdjęcia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zacznie nami pomiatać, użyjemy tego materiału przeciwko niemu.<br>- No i co zrobisz? Snape w każdej chwili może powiedzieć accio album i po zabawie - zaczynałam być zła, że w ogóle dałam się w to wszystko wciągnąć.  
>- Trzeba będzie schować go w miejscu, z którego na pewno do niego nie przyleci - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.<br>- Pokój życzeń - westchnęłam, a Sam pokiwała głową.


	14. Rozdział 14

Korzystając z faktu, że Filch leży nieprzytomny w łóżku Snape 'a, przekradłyśmy się do Pokoju Życzeń.  
>- A jeśli zgadnie, gdzie go schowałyśmy? - zapytała niepewnie Lil, gdy upchałyśmy album pod stertę brudnych skarpet, gdzieś w samym środku labiryntu niepotrzebnych rzeczy.<br>- Myślisz, że będzie mu się chciało przetrząsać cały Pokój? - spytałam z powątpiewaniem.  
>- Jeśli będzie wystarczająco zdesperowany, to wszystko jest możliwe.<br>- Słuchajcie pieprzone cykory - odezwała się Sam. - Teraz to kwestia "co by było gdyby". Jest ryzyko, jest zabawa, nie? Pamiętacie drogę?  
>- Cały czas prosto, przy wazie pełnej zużytych gumek w prawo, dziesięć metrów do przodu - wyrecytowałam, odtwarzając w pamięci drogę do miejsca, w którym stałyśmy.<br>- Świetnie. Jak zapomnisz, to masz w łeb - zagroziła mi Sam i opuściłyśmy Pokój Życzeń.

* * *

Teoretycznie nikt poza mną, Sam i Lil nie wiedział o akcji z Filchem. Jednak jakimś cudem przy śniadaniu woźny baletnica był najczęściej poruszanym tematem rozmów.  
>- Mam dwa pytania - wypalił Scorpius, gdy tylko usłyszał od kogoś wstrząsającą historię Filcha. - Co macie z tym wspólnego i czemu ja nie brałem w tym udziału?<br>- Nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego - odpowiedziała pewnie Liliana. - A dlaczego nie brałeś w tym udziału? Zapytaj Filcha. Może jak poprosisz, to zaangażuje cię jako kostiumografa przy następnym takim przedstawieniu.  
>Ustaliłyśmy, że nikt się nie dowie prawdy. To byłoby równoznaczne z przyznaniem się do winy i mogliby nas ukarać.<br>- Ja tam swoje wiem - Scorpius uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
>Nagle ze wszystkich stron zleciały sowy trzymające w dziobach listy i paczki. Jedna z nich wylądowała przede mną. Różowy puchacz przyniósł mi gazetę i list. Nie musiałam czytać listu, by wiedzieć, do kogo należy puchacz.<br>- Jaki słodki! - Liliana w zachwycie pogładziła go po łebku. - Czyj to?  
>- Mojego ojca - mruknęłam.<br>Otworzyłam różową kopertę.  
><em>Kochana moja Seszelko! <em>_  
><em>_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u Ciebie w porządku i nie rozrabiasz tam za bardzo. __  
><em>_ŚmiercioPożeracze narobili trochę zamieszania w Ministerstwie. Snape zajął się Ministrem. Poczytaj sobie Proroka. Odbudowuję swoją potęgę. __  
><em>_Całuski. __  
><em>_Ojczulek__  
><em>_P.S. Kupiłem Ci różowego jednorożca. Jak przyjedziesz, to sobie pojeździsz. __  
><em>Musiałam mieć bardzo kwaśną minę, bo Liliana zapytała:  
>- Co jest? Umarł ktoś?<br>- Jeszcze nie wiem - chwyciłam gazetę.  
>Całą pierwszą stronę zajmował wielki, różowy mroczny znak, iskrzący się na nocnym niebie w jednej z londyńskich dzielnic.<br>**Powrót czarodziejskiego terrorysty****  
><strong>_**Ministerstwo Magii w płomieniach, Minister martwy. Na świat czarodziejów padł cień strachu. O atak podejrzewa się sześciokrotnego mistrza świata gry w kręgle, jednego z największych czarodziejów stulecia, niejakiego Toma Marvola Riddle 'a, zwącego siebie Lordem MordeVoltem. Czy Lord wskrzesza działalność swojego wandalskiego fanklubu ŚmiercioPożeraczy? Czy należy obawiać się ataku "Różowej Godzilli"? Czy w tym przypadku panika jest uzasadniona? Na te i wiele innych pytań udzielił mi odpowiedzi szef Departamentu Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego - Joe Horse-Ride. **__**  
><strong>_Poczułam dotyk czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się. To był Snape.  
>- Panny Malfoy, Riddle i Zabini do mojego gabinetu - warknął, a mi zakręciło się w głowie.<br>Jego głos był spokojny i opanowany, ale wyczułam w nim nutkę złości.  
>- Ale my... wróżbiarstwo - wydukała Liliana.<br>- Natychmiast - syknął Snape i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, nie czekając na naszą reakcję.

* * *

- A więc co się wydarzyło wczoraj wieczorem w moim gabinecie? - zapytał Snape, gdy zajęłyśmy miejsca naprzeciwko jego biurka.  
>- Przyszłyśmy na szlaban, zostałyśmy z Samantą same, sprzątałyśmy i nagle wparował Filch. Patrzył, jak sprzątamy. Kiedy wszystko było czyste, poszłyśmy sobie, a Filch został. To tyle - odpowiedziałam, próbując ukryć strach przed wyjściem prawdy na jaw.<br>- Jedna wielka bujda - prychnął Snape. - Gdy wróciłem zastałem Filcha w moich ubraniach, leżącego w moim łóżku. Powiecie mi co on tam robił?  
>- Jego powinien pan o to zapytać - powiedziała nieśmiało Liliana, raz po raz kopiąc mnie w kostkę.<br>- Tak też zrobiłem. Filch nie pamiętał, że jest Filchem.  
>- Biedaczek - westchnęłam. - Musiał dużo wypić.<br>- Ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie zapomnienia - Snape kontynuował wypowiedź, nie zwracając uwagi na mój komentarz. - Jak brzmi to zaklęcie, panno Malfoy?  
>- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to obliviate. Tylko co ja mam z tym wspólnego?<br>- Riddle za mało umie, a Zabini jest mocna tylko w gębie. Potrzebowały kogoś trzeciego. Nie wiem, kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł, żeby przebrać go w moje ubrania, ale Filch to tak naprawdę błahostka. Gdzie jest album?  
>- Jaki album? - udawałam niewiniątko. - Zbiera pan znaczki?<br>- Pytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie jest album?  
>- Czy do pana nie dociera, że nie wiemy o czym pan mówi? - Sam zaczynała się niecierpliwić.<br>- Skoro nie chcecie mi powiedzieć... - Snape wbił we mnie wzrok w taki sposób, że już po kilku sekundach zorientowałam się, co próbuje zrobić.  
>- PRZESTAŃ! - krzyknęłam, próbując zablokować mu dostęp do mojego umysłu.<br>Sam i Lil patrzyły na mnie jak na wariatkę.  
>- PRZESTAŃ! - powtórzyłam. - Bo powiem dla ojca, że próbujesz grzebać mi w głowie! Molestujesz mnie psychicznie ty niewyżyty idioto! Dobra... Sam tego chciałeś - zacisnęłam powieki i wyobraziłam sobie języki ognia oplatające Snape 'a od stóp do głowy.<br>Po okrzykach Sam i Lil poznałam, że się udało. Otworzyłam oczy. Snape próbował zadeptać ogień.  
>- Zabierz je! - krzyknął, gdy jego wysiłki na nic się nie zdały.<br>- Nic z tego. Najpierw obiecaj, że się od nas odczepisz i porzucisz poszukiwania albumu. Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, wstydliwe fakty z twojego życia nie ujrzą światła dziennego.  
>- Dobrze już dobrze! Niech wam będzie! - wykrzyczał Snape, gdy płomienie przypaliły końcówki jego włosów.<br>- Chcecie coś dodać dziewczynki? - zapytałam swoje towarzyszki.  
>Liliana pokręciła głową, ale Sam uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i powiedziała dobitnym głosem:<br>- Jesteś pieprzonym fagasem Snape! Cholerną wszą, która skacze od ucznia na ucznia i rucha się z naszymi nerwami! Stopień twojego kurewstwa jest tak wysoki, że nawet Ślizgoni cię nienawidzą! I masz strasznie tłuste włosy! Szampon nie gryzie! No... Zawsze chciałam to powiedzieć.  
>Nie jestem pewna, czy Snape to usłyszał, bo wydawał się być pochłonięty opędzaniem się od płomieni. W każdym razie Sam była zachwycona, że mogła powiedzieć nauczycielowi prosto w twarz, co o nim sądzi, bez obawy, że zarobi szlaban.<br>Wyciągnęłam dłoń przed siebie i ogień zniknął. Snape dyszał ciężko, przyglądając się swojej spopielonej szacie.  
>- Idziemy dziewczęta - powiedziałam pewnym siebie głosem, a gdy byłam już w drzwiach rzuciłam - Gdybyś wczoraj zamiast zabijać Ministra, przyszedł tutaj i nadzorował sytuację, to nic by się nie wydarzyło.<br>Trzasnęłam drzwiami. Tak bardzo go nienawidziłam. Za to, że był chamem i miał gdzieś cudze uczucia. Za to, że mdlałam na dźwięk jego głosu, a na jego widok przechodził mnie dreszcz podniecenia. Za to, że był trzydziestoparoletnią kontuzjowaną baletnicą i rozpieprzył moje życie, jak bomby atomowe Hiroszimę i Nagasaki.  
>- Hej dziewczyny! - zawołał nas Scorpius, gdy zjawiłyśmy się pod salą do wróżbiarstwa. - Myślę, że powinnyście kogoś poznać - szedł w naszą stronę, wyciągając z tłumu uczniów jakąś blondynkę o bystrych, zielonych oczach.<br>Samantha zgromiła Scorpiusa wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
>- Nie, nie. Nic z tych rzeczy Sam - odpowiedział uspokajającym tonem. - To jest Isobel Skeeter - wskazał na blondynkę. - Redaguje "Głos Hogwartu" i pomyślałem, że może mimo wszystko macie do zaoferowania jakiś materiał związany z incydentem zeszłej nocy.<br>Wymieniłam z dziewczynami znaczące spojrzenia.  
>- Właściwie to mamy coś, co może cię zainteresować, Isobel - powiedziała Sam. - Oczywiście... Wszystko ma swoją cenę - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.<p> 


	15. Rozdział 15

- Wszystko zależy od tego, co macie mi do zaoferowania – Isobel zmierzyła nas swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
>Odeszłyśmy kilka kroków od tłumku uczniów czekających na lekcje.<br>- Mamy zdjęcie – Lil przejęła pałeczkę w negocjacjach.  
>Isobel udawała niezainteresowaną:<br>- Jedno zdjęcie? – uniosła sceptycznie brwi. – Co mi z jednego zdjęcia, którego nawet nie widziałam.  
>- To zdjęcie nadaje się na okładkę. Możesz napisać do niego obszerny artykuł, który zachwyci miliony, więc…<br>- Miliony? Połowa uczniów Hogwartu nie umie czytać, a druga połowa jest zbyt leniwa. Potrzebuję dobrej szaty graficznej dla pisma. Żeby ludzie kupowali je chociażby dla pooglądania fotografii. Kumacie? Dużo fotek!  
>- Ta fota jest tak zajebista, że nawet Potter wysiliłby się na przeczytanie artykułu – wtrąciła się Sam. – Sprawa ma się następująco: dziś o szesnastej wbijamy do biblioteki i bez zbędnego pierdolenia zawieramy umowę. Później dostajesz cholernie dobrą fotę i możesz z nią zrobić co chcesz.<br>- Nadal nie wiem co chcecie w zamian.  
>- Współpracy – odpowiedziała Sam bez namysłu. – Przy tworzeniu „Głosu Hogwartu". Warunki umowy przedstawimy po lekcjach.<br>- Okej – odpowiedziała Isobel po chwili namysłu. – A to zdjęcie, które dla mnie macie, rzeczywiście przedstawia Filcha w…  
>- Nie kurwa! Kubusia Puchatka! – warknęła Sam już lekko poirytowana wnikliwością Isobel. – Realny Filch we wdzianku baletnicy. I nie, to nie fotomontaż.<br>- No cóż… Przekonamy się w bibliotece.

* * *

Sala od wróżbiarstwa była całkiem duża. Prawie całą jej powierzchnię zastawiały okrągłe stoliki, na których spoczywały rozmaite przyrządy do wróżenia, począwszy od kryształowych kul, przez karty tarota, a na filiżankach ze spleśniałymi fusami skończywszy. Zajęłam z Sam i Lilianą miejsca przy jednym z tych stolików. Scorpius dosiadł się do swoich kumpli. Z drugiego końca sali Weasley wiercił Lilianę pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Ta zerknęła na niego i chichocząc puściła mu oczko. Ron się zarumienił i chciwie oblizał wargi.  
>- Po co to robisz? – zapytałam szeptem Lil.<br>- Bo to zabawne.  
>- Poza tym może nam się przydać – dodała Sam.<br>- Do czego?  
>- Do współpracy z Isobel Skeeter.<br>Już miałam zapytać o co chodzi z tą współpracą, gdy w końcu sali coś się poruszyło. Z cienia wyszła Ursula Trelawney. Chwiejnym krokiem, potykając się o stoliki, wkroczyła na środek pomieszczenia.  
>- Witajcie – powiedziała głosem, który chyba miał być głęboki i tajemniczy, ale zabrzmiał jak bełkot. Musiała sporo wypić. – Dziś… - zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, co miała powiedzieć. – Dziś… Dziś będziecie wróżyć z dziurawych skarpet.<br>Zachichotałam, ale wszyscy inni mieli poważne miny.  
>- Ona mówi poważnie, Sesz – syknęła do mnie Liliana, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o wróżeniu ze skarpet.<br>- Tak więc – Trelawney machnęła różdżką, a z przyciemnionego kąta klasy wyleciał stos skarpetek. – Niech każdy weźmie sobie jedną.  
>Nikt nie kwapił się do wzięcia skarpet. Wszyscy uczniowie pozostawali na miejscach, przyglądając się skarpetom z obrzydzeniem.<br>- No już! Nie po to skrzaty domowe cały wrzesień zbierały te skarpety po dormitoriach, żebyście teraz tchórzyli!  
>Uczniowie nadal nie ruszali się z miejsc.<br>- One są czyste, prawda? – zapytała niepewnie Kasandra Parkinson, zarozumiała Ślizgonka, z którą dzieliłam dormitorium.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie! – prychnęła Trelawney. – W czasie czyszczenia dziury mogłyby się powiększyć i wróżba straciłaby wiarygodność. Szybko! Bo dam wam zbiorowy szlaban i będziecie musieli cerować te wszystkie skarpety!<br>Kilka osób podniosło się z miejsca. Na ich czele stanął Ron, który widocznie chciał zaimponować Lilianie.  
>- Bardzo dobrze e… Wembley – zwróciła się do niego Trelawney.<br>- Weasley proszę pani – poprawił ją i wygrzebał ze stosu skarpet czerwoną w niebieskie misie. – Ej! Ta jest moja! Zastanawiałem się gdzie zniknęła i musiałem dziś nałożyć drugą nie od pary!  
>Weasley wyskoczył z butów. Jedna skarpetka była czarna, a druga czerwona. Już miał zrzucić czarną i włożyć odnalezioną zgubę, ale Trelawney go powstrzymała zduszonym okrzykiem:<br>- Nie! W tej skarpecie jest zapisany twój los Wembley!  
>- Weasley. To moja skarpeta i mogę z nią zrobić co zechcę.<br>- Jeśli zmienisz swój los, może czekać cię zagłada!  
>- Dobra. Spoko – Ron dla świętego spokoju przestał się kłócić i wrócił do swojego stolika.<br>W końcu wszyscy się przemogli i wzięli po skarpecie. Wybrałam sobie jedną z najmniej śmierdzących. Była złota w różowe słoniki i miała bardzo podziurawioną piętę.  
>- Wspaniale – Trelawney klasnęła w dłonie. – Musicie wiedzieć, że wasze losy są zapisane wszędzie. Nawet jeśli nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z faktu, że plamy po dżemie mogą powiedzieć, co spotka was następnego dnia. Tak właśnie jest. Musicie spojrzeć w głąb siebie i doszukać się możliwych rozwiązań.<br>Trelawney kazała nam odczytywać przyszłość z dziur w skarpetach. Raczej nikt niczego ciekawego się nie dowiedział, chociaż jakaś Krukonka krzyknęła, że chyba widzi krzak marihuany.  
>Coś pacnęło mnie w plecy. Ktoś rzucił we mnie zieloną, niezbyt czystą skarpetką zwiniętą w kulkę. Rozejrzałam się po klasie w poszukiwaniu sprawcy. Szatyn z niedbale przystrzyżonymi włosami, siedzący obok Scorpiusa, machał do mnie przyjaźnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Był całkiem przystojny. Gestem nakazał mi rozwinąć skarpetkę. Ze środka wypadł kawałek pergaminu. FAJNE CYCE – przeczytałam. Szybko napisałam z drugiej strony: WAL SIĘ! Zawinęłam kartkę z powrotem w skarpetę i odrzuciłam mu ją z całej siły. Usłyszałam za sobą śmiechy. Kiedy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam przed sobą twarz Trelawney. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi wyłupiastymi, niebieskimi oczami.<br>- I co wyczytałaś?  
>Spłonęłam rumieńcem.<br>- Słucham? – zapytałam nieśmiało.  
>- Wyczytałaś coś z tej skarpety?<br>- A… Nie. Nic tam nie ma.  
>- Niemożliwe! – Trelawney chwyciła moją skarpetkę w różowe słoniki i przyjrzała jej się uważnie.<br>Z każdą dziurą na jej twarzy wykwitało coraz większe zdziwienie i przerażenie.  
>- Coś nie tak? – zapytałam, a Trelawney z krzykiem odrzuciła skarpetkę na stół.<br>- Skaza, znamię, zły omen, fatum!  
>- Co pani zobaczyła? – zapytała jakaś czarnowłosa Krukonka.<br>- Płatki śniadaniowe, zranioną miłość i śmierć. Koniec świata! A wszystko przez nią – wskazała na mnie długim palcem, pokrytym pierścionkami.  
>- To jakiś obłęd – prychnęłam z niedowierzeniem.<br>- Właśnie – poparła mnie Liliana z głupią miną.  
>- No tak… Bo co do chuja płatki śniadaniowe mają wspólnego z końcem świata? – odezwała się Sam.<br>- Zobaczycie – Trelawney skierowała oczy ku niebu. – Wszyscy zginiemy! WSZYSCY!  
>Nagle ściany zaczęły się trząść. Uczniowie spoglądali niepewnie na nauczycielkę. Gdy coś załomotało w podłogę, zapanowała panika. Po kilku sekundach łomotania, klapa w podłodze się otwarła i ukazała się w niej wielka, włochata głowa Hagrida.<br>- Cholibka, cinżko się tutaj do was dostać. Dziń dybry. Ursulo, mogłabyś na chwilkę?  
>- Oczywiście – Trelawney wpatrzyła się w Hagrida nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. – Tak… Już… Czekaj na mnie na dole. To… Spróbujcie w domu odczytać waszą przyszłość ze skarpet. Koniec lekcji na dziś.<br>- Myślicie, że ona kręci z Hagridem? – zapytała Lil, gdy szłyśmy na następną lekcję.  
>- Cóż… wszystko możliwe. Kurewsko do siebie pasują – Sam uśmiechnęła się znacząco. – On pije, ona pije, mogą sobie popić razem. W dodatku oboje trochę świrują.<br>Przed nami szedł Ślizgon, który rzucił we mnie karteczką. Kroku dotrzymywał mu Scorpius. Teraz oboje śmiali się z czegoś głośno.  
>- Kim on jest? – zapytałam dziewczyny, wskazując na szatyna.<br>- Ooo… - Liliana zachichotała. – To jest nasz rockman. Uwielbiany przez wszystkich James Scabior.  
>- Kutas – mruknęła Sam.<br>- Nieładnie przezywać ludzi – skarciła ją Liliana.  
>- Powiedział, że mam niesymetryczne pośladki!<br>- A ty powiedziałaś, że ma niesymetryczne jądra.  
>- Pytał, co o nich sądzę, więc mu powiedziałam. Powinien chuj wiedzieć, że ja nie kłamię. A jak kłamię to tylko dla większego dobra. Kutas.<br>- Hej, Poślady – James odwrócił się do nas i zwolnił kroku. – Mówiłaś coś o mnie?  
>- Taa… Kutas. Chodźcie – Samantha złapała pod ręce mnie i Lilianę. – Nie będziemy dyskutować z ludźmi o zaniżonym poziomie inteligencji.<p> 


	16. Rozdział 16

W sali trenowania pokemonów nie było nauczyciela. Nie było też ławek. Na środku pomieszczenia leżała piramida pokeballi, a dookoła niej spacerował czworonogi zwierzak barwy piasku, z połyskującym na środku czoła kamieniem szlachetnym. Uczniowie zatrzymali się kilka kroków od niego.  
>- To Persian - pisnęła krótkowłosa Ślizgonka, przyjaciółka Kasandy Parkinson.<br>- Co takiego? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam o takim zwierzęciu.  
>- Pokemon profesora - odpowiedziała zdawkowo Lil, po czym zwróciła się do uczniów. - Słuchajcie! Nauczyciel wystawił nas na próbę. Wydaje mi się, że musimy jakoś pokonać Persiana, żeby dostać się do pokeballi i zdobyć swoje pokemony.<br>Wśród uczniów rozległy się pomruki zniechęcenia.  
>- Co w tym takiego trudnego? Wystarczy go oszołomić jakimś zaklęciem i po sprawie - rzuciłam lekkim tonem.<br>Liliana spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem.  
>- Pokemony nie są z naszego świata. Nasza magia na nie nie działa.<br>- No więc jak mamy go ominąć? - zapytałam zdezorientowana, przyglądając się Persianowi, który teraz łypał na nas groźnie.  
>- Musimy wykorzystać jego słabe punkty.<br>- Czyli?  
>- Jest niebezpieczny i rzuca się na przeciwnika z pazurami, okłada go ogonem, zabija powoli. Ale jeśli złapie się go za wąsy, staje się potulny jak baranek.<br>- Świetnie. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak tego dokonać? - warknęłam, zastanawiając się, czy ten nauczyciel nie jest przypadkiem obłąkany. Zostawianie uczniów sam na sam z niebezpiecznym pokemonem to szczyt głupoty.  
>- Trzeba działać tak jak Persian, z zaskoczenia. Kto podejmie się wyzwania?<br>Nikt się nie odezwał ani nie poruszył. Zastanawiałam się czy nie natrzeć na pokemona w pojedynkę. Byłam jednak pewna, że mnie stratuje i rozszarpie na strzępy.  
>Nagle z tłumu śmiałym krokiem wystąpił James. Zwinnym ruchem wskoczył Persianowi na grzbiet. Zwierz był jednak szybszy i błyskawicznie użył swojego ogona, by odrzucić Jamesa. Chłopak odleciał kilka metrów i z łomotem wylądował na podłodze. Persian nie zwracał już uwagi na pokeballe. Rzucił się na Jamesa. Podczas gdy wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani, ja pobiegłam mu na ratunek. Persian był zajęty drapaniem Ślizgona po twarzy, więc gdy wskoczyłam mu na grzbiet, nie zareagował tak szybko jak za pierwszym razem. Niewiele myśląc unieruchomiłam jego ogon stopami, a dłońmi chwyciłam za kocie wąsy. Persian natychmiast złagodniał i rozluźnił mięśnie. Zakrwawiony James podniósł się z podłogi.<br>- Dzięki - wysapał.  
>- Nie ma sprawy. Bierzcie pokeballe i jazda stąd. Nie wiem jak długo mi pozwoli siedzieć sobie na grzbiecie - krzyknęłam do uczniów.<br>Dzieciaki rzuciły się na stos pokeballi, a ja pozostawałam w niewygodnej pozycji na Persianie.  
>Sam chwyciła pierwszego z brzegu pokeballa i już po chwili z zachwytem tuliła do siebie małego rudego zwierzaka z puszystym ogonem i grzywą. Lil uśmiechała się do żółciutkiego elektrycznego pokemona z najeżoną białą grzywą. Scorpius patrzył nieufnie na piętrzący się przed nim stos kamieni, który ociężale zbliżał się w jego stronę. James otarłszy podrapaną twarz z krwi, oglądał ze wszystkich stron małego pomarańczowego smoka z płomieniem jarzącym się na końcówce ogona.<br>- Dobra robota - z kąta pomieszczenia wyszedł nauczyciel i uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie. - Persian, do pokeballa - profesor rzucił swoim czarnym pokeballem w złote paski, a pokemon, na którym siedziałam natychmiast zniknął w jego wnętrzu. - Świetnie sobie poradziłaś. A ten jest twój - wręczył mi biało-czerwoną kulę.  
>- Profesorze! Ta kupa gruzu dziwnie się na mnie patrzy! - wykrzyknął Scorpius.<br>- To Onyx. Minie trochę czasu, zanim się do ciebie przyzwyczai - nauczyciel odszedł w stronę Scorpiusa, a ja przyjżałam się swojemu pokeballowi. - No dobra e... Otwórz się! - kula nadal była zamknięta. - Okej eem... Kimkolwiek jesteś, wybieram cię.  
>Pokeball otworzył się, a przede mną stanął dorodny kremowy lis z dziewięcioma puszystymi ogonami i zwichrzoną grzywą. Mierzył otoczenie wyniosłym wzrokiem. Jego czerwone oczy lśniły hipnotyzująco.<br>- Jest piękny! - wykrzyknęła Sam i wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, żeby go pogłaskać, ale jakaś tajemnicza siła trzymała ją na dystans. - Co za cholera! - tupnęła nogą rozwścieczona. - Gdyby mój Vulpix mnie tak traktował, to już dawno wylądowałby w pokeballu na dnie mojego kufra!  
>- Uważaj na słowa Sam - Liliana uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - On rozumie ludzką mowę. To Ninetales.<br>Popatrzyłam na zwierzaka z zachwytem. Piękny, pełen gracji i w dodatku inteligentny.  
>- Właśnie dostaliście swoje pierwsze pokemony - odezwał się nauczyciel. - Teraz musicie trenować z nimi cierpliwie, bo za miesiąc rusza klub pojedynków. Opiekujcie się nimi. To są żywe, czujące stworzenia. Liczę na wasz rozsądek.<br>Profesor nieco się przeliczył w swoich oczekiwaniach. Olaf Crabbe i George Goyle zrobili sobie wyścig pokemonów i jadąc na nich wierzchem, mknęli po korytarzach Hogwartu. Mary Smith, psychopatyczna Ślizgonka z czwartego roku, odcięła dla Dodrio wszystkie trzy głowy i liczyła czas regeneracji. Niektórzy próbowali wykorzystywać magię na swoich pokemonach i wyglądało na to, że bardzo bawi ich umykanie przed rykoszetami zaklęć. Nastoletni czarodzieje byli jeszcze bardziej zakręceni i nieobliczalni niż mugolska młodzież. Aż strach pomyśleć, co zrobiłby przeciętny piętnastoletni mugol, gdyby mu dać różdżkę do ręki i pokazać pokemona.  
>Sala do OPCM nie zawierała nauczyciela. A konkretniej rzecz ujmując, wydawało się, że nie zawiera. Wszyscy uczniowie usiedli grzecznie w ławkach, co było wyraźnym znakiem, że nauczyciel musi gdzieś się kryć. I rzeczywiście, jego głos dobiegł zza biurka.<br>- Witajcie. Otwórzcie książki na stronie trzydziestej szóstej i zapiszcie temat: Najpopularniejsze klątwy świata i jak się przed nimi bronić - jego akcent był jakiś dziwny ani środkowoeuropejski, ani brytyjski, pobrzmiewała w nim nutka południowych europejczyków, ale nie do końca. Momentami wydawało mi się, że sepleni. Przez całą lekcję irytował mnie fakt, że nie mogę go zobaczyć.  
>Po godzinie wpatrywania się w pustkę, nadeszła pora na transmutację. Żelazna Dziewica była tego dnia jakaś weselsza. Sam uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spojrzała na mnie znacząco, jakby lepszy nastrój McGonagall świadczył o jej nowym romansie.<br>Podczas obiadu Samantha postanowiła wprowadzić mnie i Lil w szczegóły swojego demonicznego planu współpracy ze Skeeter.  
>- Sprawa jest zajebiście prosta. My zdobywamy zdjęcia, a ona publikuje je i dodaje do nich bzdurne artykuły. Zdjęcia mają być do bólu prawdziwe. Muszą przedstawiać prywatne życie naszych ulubionych profesorków.<br>- No dobra, a jak masz zamiar śledzić ich prywatne życie z aparatem w dłoni? - zapytałam sceptycznie, jednym uchem słuchając Sam, a drugim przysłuchując się rozmowie Jamesa ze Scorpiusem, którzy nawijali o quidditchu.  
>- To chyba oczywiste - Sam przewróciła oczami. - Liliana przekona Weasley 'a, żeby podkradł Potterowi niewidkę i wtedy po lekcjach będziemy niepostrzeżenie podglądać nauczycieli. Liliano - zwróciła się do blondynki. - poświęcisz się dla dobra narodu, prawda?<br>- No oczywiście - mruknęła Liliana. - Ron zrobi dla mnie wszystko.  
>- A jeśli plan z niewidką się spieprzy... jedna z nas będzie musiała u danego nauczyciela zarobić szlaban, druga wywabi go z gabinetu, a wtedy pierwsza zrobi dokładną rewizję osobistą komnat. Co sądzicie?<br>James właśnie śmiał się z czegoś głośno i zobaczyłam, że w jego języku tkwi srebrny kolczyk.  
>- Łał... - szepnęłam, nie do końca kierując wypowiedź do dziewczyn.<br>- Zajebiście w chuj, że ci się podoba Sesz.  
>- Taaa - mruknęłam, odrywając wzrok od Jamesa. - Tylko nie rozumiem za bardzo założeń twojego planu.<br>- Założenie jest jedno: skutecznie ośmieszyć znienawidzonych nauczycieli. To jest nasz główny cel tegorocznej egzystencji w Hogwarcie. Uczynimy tą pojebaną szkołę jeszcze mniej znośną.  
>- I to mi się podoba - uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o globalnych skutkach naszego demonicznego planu.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Isobel Skeeter ochoczo zgodziła się na warunki naszej współpracy. Zagwarantowała nam jako swojemu źródłu pełną anonimowość. Nie chciałyśmy zostać obsmarowane uwagami przez rozwścieczonych nauczycieli. Musiałyśmy podpisać specjalnie sporządzoną i zaczarowaną umowę. Strona, która ją złamie, miała nie zaznać przez koszmary spokojnego snu aż po grób.  
>Isobel była wniebowzięta, widząc zdjęcie Filcha baletnicy i obiecała wrzucić je na okładkę październikowego "Głosu Hogwartu".<br>Tuż po udanych negocjacjach pobiegłam na dodatkowe lekcje historii magii i wróżbiarstwa. Carter był w wyśmienitym nastroju. Wyglądał jednak na człowieka, któremu się bardzo śpieszy. Toteż wypuścił mnie kilka minut wcześniej i popędził na jakieś ważne spotkanie. Na korkach z wróżbiarstwa zostałam obrzucona mrocznymi wizjami Trelawney. Odczytała z fusów, że moim przeznaczeniem jest zginąć w męczarniach pośród płatków śniadaniowych. Doszłam do wniosku, że ta kobieta ma poważne zaburzenia psychiczne. Postanowiłam nie komentować tego głośno, w obawia przed jeszcze drastyczniejszymi przepowiedniami.

* * *

Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu znów otrzymałam od ojczulka list i egzemplarz "Proroka codziennego". W treści listu wpisał tylko numery stron, na których miałam szukać kolejnych sensacji. Instynktownie wiedziałam, że nie należy spodziewać się niczego dobrego. Wstrzymałam oddech i otworzyłam Proroka na wskazanych stronach. Tytuł głosił: Kandydaci na Ministra Magii. Trzy kolejne kartki zapełnione były zdjęciami czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy mieli nadzieję objąć stanowisko największej szychy świata magii. Uznałam, że nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, lecz chwilę później zalała mnie fala zgrozy. Na środku strony numer czternaście znajdowała się fotografia uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Lorda. Perukę afro zmienił na bujny nażelowany fryz w stylu Edwarda Cullena. Różowe pasemka lśniły w błysku fleszy. A ubrany był w burgundowy garnitur i liliową koszulę. Całość dopełniał krawat z logiem LG, które było zupełnie nie na miejscu, ale ojczulkowi widocznie wydawało się być świetnym podkreśleniem faktu, że wielbi każdy odcień różu i nie ma zamiaru się z tym kryć. Z zażenowaniem przejechałam dłonią po twarzy i zabrałam się do czytania reklamy wyborczej Lorda.  
><em>Co zrobię: Zalegalizuję związki homoseksualne, marihuanę i koks. Zwiększę nakład gazetek "Barbie" w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Założę fundację "Różowy fenix", wspierającą emosów, fanów Dodo i Michaela oraz kręglarzy. Otworzę sieć darmowych czarodziejskich kręgielni. Wznowię emisję serialu "Złotopolscy". <em>_  
><em>_ Czego nie zrobię: Nie zlikwiduję bezrobocia. Nie przeniosę Azkabanu na Sri Lankę. Nie zdejmę Dumbledore 'a ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu. Nie dopuszczę do głosu Rity Skeeter. Nie zakażę emisji "Mody na sukces". __  
><em>_ Moje hasełko wyborcze: Jeśli wygram te wybory, kupię córce trzy maciory. Niechaj wieść ta będzie komplementem, Lord MordeVolt nie jest impotentem! __  
><em>Kiedy wykonałam drugi facepalm, Liliana zajrzała mi przez ramię i wykrzyknęła za zdumieniem:  
>- Scorpius! Ojciec kandyduje na Ministra!<br>Chłopak natychmiast oderwał się od flirtowania z Sam i pochylił się nad gazetą.  
>- Gdzie? - zapytał wodząc wzrokiem po stronie, a Lil wskazała palcem zdjęcie blondyna o hipnotyzującym spojrzeniu stalowych tęczówek.<br>- Draco Malfoy, twój kandydat na Ministra Magii - przeczytałam podpis. - Wasz przynajmniej jest normalny i wygląda jak człowiek, w dodatku jak człowiek sukcesu. A mój nie umie się nawet porządnie ubrać na kampanię.  
>- Twój też kandyduje? - zdziwiła się Lil.<br>Pokiwałam głową i pokazałam Sam i Malfoy 'om MordeVolta. Chwilę patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu, po czym zgodnie wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.  
>- Ojciec nie przesadzał, nazywając go chorym psychicznie maniakiem - mruknął Scorpius.<br>- A więc Draco nie jest po stronie Lorda? - spytałam nadal nie mogąc połapać się w nowych realiach.  
>- Nie. Chociaż dziadek Lucek gorąco go do tego namawiał. Ale tatko powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru błaznować i udawać fana szurniętego kręglarza. I dobrze, bo gdyby nie to, musielibyśmy chodzić na zebrania tej ich sekty, tak jak Lucjusz z Narcyzą.<br>- Okej. Czyli... - zaczęłam, porządkując w głowie nowe informacje. - Dumbledore chędoży z Bellatrix, która jest siostrą Narcyzy, żony Lucjusza. Lucjusz Malfoy namawia do ŚmiercioPożeractwa swojego syna Dracona, który kandyduje na Ministra i jest mężem Hermiony. Hermiona uczy w Hogwarcie numerologii i starożytnych run i jest matką Scorpiusa i Liliany. Liliana Malfoy przyjaźni się z Samanthą, dziewczyną Scorpiusa, której bratem jest Riley. Riley Zabini należy do grupy tanecznej Spocone Żuki, która została założona przez Anwara. Anwar Shady jest nauczycielem zaklęć, który twierdzi, że będąc początkującym tancerzem poznał Snape 'a, tańczącego wówczas w balecie. Severus Snape to nauczyciel eliksirów, który w młodości zakochał się w szlamie Lily. Lily zostawiła Snape 'a i wyszła za mąż za Jamesa Pottera. James Potter, kryptogej, ojciec Harry 'ego Pottera, przyjaźnił się z Syriuszem. Syriusz Black, właściciel pisma "PlayWizard" przegrał w kręgle z Lordem MordeVoltem. Lord MordeVolt, zwany Mrocznym Lordem, czy też Tomem Marvolo Riddle, jest ojcem Seszeli. Seszela Riddle to ja - wyrzuciłam z siebie i uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie, pierwszy raz dochodząc do wniosku, że to wszystko jakoś trzyma się kupy.  
>- Nie do wiary! - wykrzyknął Scorpius. - Załapała!<p>

* * *

Snape tego dnia był w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Jego ciągłe krzyki raz po raz przyprawiały mnie o zawroty głowy. Kilka razy z roztargnienia popełniłam poważne błędy w warzeniu. Byłam pewna, że mój Wywar Zgniłego Trampka się nie udał. Liliana zerkała z niepokojem na zawartość mojego kociołka. Próbowała mi nawet podpowiadać, ale całą moją uwagę pochłonęły rozpaczliwe próby utrzymania się na nogach.  
>Pod koniec lekcji Snape przechadzał się po klasie, oceniając wyniki swoich podopiecznych. Mijając mój kociołek burknął tylko coś o zaniku umiejętności czytania ze zrozumieniem wśród dzisiejszej młodzieży. Widocznie popełniłam tyle błędów, że nie chciało mu się komentować ich wszystkich po kolei. Przyczepił się za to do eliksiru Liliany, który na moje oko był idealny, jak większość rzeczy, z którymi miała styczność Lil.<p>

- Czemu zapach jest tak intensywny? - warknął nauczyciel, pochylając się nad kociołkiem Liliany.  
>- Ma odstraszać insekty, prawda? Pomyślałam więc, że może zamiast pięciu kropel esencji podeszwy trampka dodam dziesięć i...- próbowała się tłumaczyć Lil.<br>- Myślałaś Malfoy? To radzę ci za dużo nie myśleć, tylko robić tak, jak masz napisane w przepisie.  
>'Tylko go nie słuchać, tylko nie słuchać' - powtarzałam w myślach jak mantrę.<br>- Przecież dzięki temu eliksir jest jeszcze bardziej skuteczny, prawda? Więc czemu pan się tak złości?  
>- Bo nie stosujesz się do zaleceń! - wykrzyknął, machając jej podręcznikiem przed nosem. - I to nie z głupoty czy też rozproszenia! Ty po prostu uważasz się za najmądrzejszą osobę...<br>Liliana kopnęła mnie w obolałą kostkę i posłała mi zabójcze spojrzenie, mówiące samo za siebie: 'kobieto, nie mdlej mi w takim momencie'.  
>- Owszem - odpowiedziała Severusowi najbardziej zarozumiałym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. - Nie zaprzeczę. Uważam się za osobę inteligentną. Dlatego też próbuję samodzielnie eksperymentować z różnymi rzeczami. To bardziej twórcze i ambitne niż podążanie wytyczonymi szlakami.<br>- Eksperymentować możesz poza lekcjami. Na eliksirach masz robić to, co inni panno Wiem-To-Wszystko-Lepiej-Najlepiej-I-Walcie-Się-Idioci.  
>Ten jego seksowny głos... Czemu do cholery on musiał wydzierać się akurat tuż przy mnie? Oparłam się rękami o blat i zaczęłam liczyć pod nosem od jednego do ośmiu i tak w kółko, żeby odciągnąć swoje myśli od tej aksamitnej nuty złości w jego głosie.<br>- A co pan dziś taki zły, jakby pana wściekłe muchy pokąsały? - zapytała nagle Sam wyzywającym tonem.  
>- Co cię to obchodzi? - fuknął Snape, mierząc Sam swoim zabójczym spojrzeniem.<br>- Wszystkich nas obchodzi. Wydaje się pan być przemęczony, może mały urlopik? Złożymy się wszyscy chętnie na jakieś wakacje. Może Hawaje albo Kalifornia? - posłała ku niemu "troskliwy" uśmiech.  
>Odpowiedział jej tym samym.<br>- Dziękuję za troskę, panno Zabini. Ale nie wydaje mi się, bym potrzebował urlopu.  
>- A więc co pana trapi, profesorze? - Liliana włączyła się do gry, udając, że bardzo martwi się o życie prywatne Snape 'a.<br>- Nie wścibiajcie nosa w nieswoje sprawy, mądrale - burknął.  
>- Skoro tak, to będziemy zgadywać - rzuciła beztrosko Sam. - Jak myślisz Sesz, co dręczy naszego profesora?<br>- No nie wiem - mruknęłam, nie bardzo zadowolona z faktu, że muszę brać udział w ich szalonej zabawie, która była porównywalna z corridą.  
>Snape był bykiem, my torreadorami, a nasze słowa czerwoną płachtą.<br>- Och, no dalej! - Lil szturchnęła mnie w ramię.  
>- Właśnie - potwierdziła Sam. - Wspólnie uda nam się rozwiązać wszystkie problemy profesora Snape 'a.<br>Snape wodził po nas swoim wściekłym spojrzeniem, oczekując na atak.  
>- No cóż... - zaczęłam niepewnie. - Może profesorowi się okres spóźnia.<br>- Doprawdy, istnieje taka możliwość - Samantha przysiadła na skrawku ławki i wlepiła w Snape 'a badawcze spojrzenie. - Jest pan w ciąży?  
>- Co? - warknął zbity z pantałyku nauczyciel.<br>- No wie pan. Ciąża to taki okres w życiu kobiety, kiedy...  
>- Wiem co to jest. Myślałem jednak, że jesteście na tyle inteligentne, że potraficie rozróżnić kobietę od mężczyzny. - Snape ze złością zacisnął pięści, próbując opanować gniew. Wiedział, że jeśli powie słowo za dużo, jego zdjęcia z przedstawień baletowych obiegną szkołę w zadziwiającym tempie.<br>- Oczywiście, że potrafimy. - odparła Lil z mądrą miną. - Ale do tego trzeba posiąść odpowiednie informacje i dowody o danym osobniku.  
>- Właśnie profesorze - zaświergotała Sam. - Pan podobno tańczył w balecie. Profesor Anwar tak twierdzi. Balet to typowo damskie zajęcie, nie uważacie? - zwróciła się z pytaniem do uczniów, którzy z zaciekawieniem oglądali przedstawienie.<br>Publiczność nie odpowiedziała, więc Sam powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem:  
>- Dobra. Skoro uważacie, że faceci w tutu i baletkach to normalka...<br>Uczniowie przeczuwając koniec zabawy, zaczęli nieśmiało protestować. Mary Smith powiedziała tym swoim nieprzytomnym głosem:  
>- Moja kuzynka tańczyła w balecie dopóki w zeszłe wakacje nie odcięłam jej palców tasakiem taty. Mówiła, że raz miała w zespole chłopaka, który był transwestytą i brał nawet role kobiece.<br>- Wiesz Mary, momentami jesteś taka pojebana, że aż cię lubię - rzuciła Sam, po czym dodała uspokajającym tonem - To był komplement, nie szukaj tasaka. Tak więc profesorze... - znów zwróciła się do Snape 'a. - Skąd mamy wiedzieć, co skrywają te przepastne szaty?  
>- Czy ja naprawdę nie wyglądam na mężczyznę? - zapytał mocno poirytowany tą szopką. Miałam nadzieję, że dziewczyny już zbliżają się do jej punktu kulminacyjnego, bo Snape mógł w każdej chwili wyrzucić wszystkich z sali i dać nam kolejny szlaban. Byłybyśmy zawiedzione, że tak szybko musimy kończyć szantaż emocjonalny i udostępnić szkole zdjęcia.<br>Ależ wygląda pan - zapewniła Lil. - Tyle, że ciało można odpowiednio zaczarować. Wątpię jednak, czy da się podmienić magicznie genitalia.  
>- Też w to wątpię - prychnął, a po chwili dotarło do niego coś oczywistego i strasznego zarazem, bo na jego twarzy wymalował się głęboki szok zmieszany z przerażeniem. - Wy nie...<br>- Ależ tak, profesorze - Sam z uśmiechem pokiwała głową. - Pokaż jaja albo Isobel Skeeter ogłosi cię kryptobabą w następnym numerze "Głosu Hogwartu". Prawda Isobel?  
>Skeeter siedząca wśród Krukonów pokiwała głową i z wypiekami na twarzy obserwowała zajście, zapewne tworząc w głowie plan na pikantny artykuł.<br>- Pokaż jaja, Snape! - wykrzyknął James i zaczął klaskać, a pozostali poszli w jego ślady.  
>- PO-KAŻ JAJA! - krzyczał tłum rozochoconych uczniów, a Snape stał w centrum tego zgiełku i płonął rumieńcem.<br>- Nie zrobi tego - szepnęłam do Liliany, a ona pokiwała głową i uniosła dłonie do góry.  
>Uczniowie natychmiast zamilkli.<br>- Nasz profesor jest onieśmielony - powiedziała głośno i zgromiła Snape 'a mściwym wzrokiem. - Dajmy mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Niech któreś z uczniów sprawdzi to samodzielnie i udzieli nam szczerej odpowiedzi. Jacyś chętni? Nie, Crabbe. Znając twoją siłę, to pozbawisz nauczyciela męskości, jeśli ją w ogóle ma. A tego przecież nie chcemy. Nikt inny? No to może... Seszela - z uśmiechem puściła do mnie oczko.  
>Zabawa w jednej chwili przestała mi się podobać, chociaż macanie Snape 'a po jajach było kuszącym wyzwaniem. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że zemdleję.<br>- Se-sze-la! - skandował tłum, żeby dodać mi odwagi, ale to jeszcze bardziej mnie rozpraszało.  
>Napotkałam spojrzenie Snape 'a. W owej chwili oboje byliśmy równie przerażeni. Zostałam ku niemu popchnięta przez Sam i troskliwe rodzeństwo Malfoy. Wtedy dopiero rozpoczęła się prawdziwa zabawa dla podochoconych uczniów. Dla mnie to był dramat. W pierwszej chwili jedyne, co mi przychodziło do głowy, to ucieczka. Wtedy odezwała się we mnie ta niegrzeczna druga ja. 'Taka okazja więcej się nie powtórzy' - wyszeptał wewnętrzny głosik. Uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i zrobiłam kilka kroków do przodu, zmniejszając dystans między mną, a nauczycielem.<br>A co mi tam, raz się żyje...


	18. Chapter 18

- Nie możesz tego zrobić - warknął, a mi zakręciło się w głowie.  
>- Oczywiście, że mogę - mruknęłam i szybkim ruchem włożyłam dłoń między jego nogi.<br>Z pewnością miał jaja. I nie tylko jaja. Bardziej zainteresowało mnie to, co znajdowało się tuż nad nimi.  
>- I jak? - dopytywała się Lil.<br>- Są - odpowiedziałam słabo, bo dotarło do mnie właśnie, że jego członek twardnieje pod wpływem mojego dotyku.  
>Ze zdziwieniem spojrzałam nauczycielowi w oczy. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało zdumienie i zaskoczenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: a jednak to zrobiła i WTF?<br>- Ściśnij mocniej, mógł sobie wypchać - zauważyła Sam.  
>Przeniosłam dłoń z powrotem na dwie kule i zacisnęłam na nich palce, niezbyt mocno, żeby nie sprawić mu tym bólu. Wrzeszczący Snape z bolącymi jajami nie wydawał się być miłym akcentem poranka. Jednak to co się stało było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Gdy tylko chwyciłam mocniej jądra, z jego gardła wyrwał się przeciągły jęk. Nie przypuszczałam, że to możliwe, ale dostałam orgazmu na sam dźwięk tego seksownego barytonu. Krew zaszumiała głośno w moich uszach, serce przyśpieszyło, świat zawirował, nagła fala rozkoszy rozpłynęła się po całym ciele, a ja z cichym westchnieniem osunęłam się w otchłanie nieprzytomności.<p>

* * *

Otworzyłam oczy i stwierdziłam, ze już nie znajduję się w klasie eliksirów. Podniosłam nieznacznie głowę żeby rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Duża sala zastawiona była jednoosobowymi łóżkami. Założyłam, że jest to Skrzydło Szpitalne. Ze wszystkich zakamarków pokoju biła jałowa sterylność. Poczułam się jak pacjentka szpitala psychiatrycznego. Natychmiast postanowiłam usiąść. Jednak gdy tylko spróbowałam się poruszyć, zauważyłam że coś mnie krępuje. Byłam przypięta do łóżka skórzanymi pasami.  
>- Co to ma być? Żądam natychmiastowego uwolnienia! - wydarłam się w pustkę, a mój głos odbił się echem od białych ścian i wrócił ze zdwojoną głośnością.<br>Jeszcze przez chwilę krzyczałam, żeby mnie uwolniono, ale powracające echo doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.  
>- No istny psychiatryk - mruknęłam i przestałam walczyć z pasami, licząc, że ktoś zaraz zjawi się, by mnie uwolnić.<br>Nie myliłam po chwili w najbliższych drzwiach ukazała się pulchna kobieta w fartuchu lekarskim.  
>- No w końcu - warknęłam i zwróciłam się do niej - Mogłaby mnie pani odpiąć?<br>- Trzeba było tak od razu - odezwała się łagodnie i machnęła różdżką, a pasy puściły.  
>- Dziękuję - rzuciłam, lecz mój głos bynajmniej nie wyrażał wdzięczności.<br>- Jak się czujesz złotko? - zapytała przesłodzonym tonem i podeszła do mnie żwawym krokiem.  
>- Nieźle. Byłoby lepiej gdybym wiedziała co ja tu do diabła robię i kim pani jest.<br>- Jestem Poppy Pomfrey, z wykształcenia lekarz psychiatra, z zawodu pielęgniarka Hogwartu.  
>- To wiele wyjaśnia - burknęłam, rozmasowując sobie nadgarstki, na których odcisnęły się ślady pasów.<br>- Trafiłaś tu nieprzytomna prosto z lekcji eliksirów.  
>- Więc zamiast mnie wybudzić i odesłać na lekcje, pani przywiązała mnie do łóżka?<p>

- A co miałam robić? Jestem psychiatrą. Nie umiem budzić ludzi ze śpiączek ani nic z tych rzeczy. Potrafię za to odróżnić psychozę maniakalną od schizofrenii i w zeszłym roku opracowałam skuteczną terapię dla ludzi z bordeline. Oprócz tego...  
>- Dobra. Wracam na lekcje - chciałam wstać z łóżka, ale pasy niebezpiecznie się poruszyły i zaczęły pełznąć w moją stronę.<br>- Poczekaj. Muszę przeprowadzić wywiad medyczny do uzupełnienia twojej karty choroby.  
>- Jakiej znowu choroby? - wybałuszyłam oczy na pielęgniarkę, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana całą tą sytuacją.<br>- Właśnie po to tu jesteś żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, co ci dolega.  
>- Myślę, że nic mi nie jest.<br>- Ależ nie wygaduj głupot. Skoro zemdlałaś, coś musi być nie tak.  
>- Ale...<br>- Spokojnie kochaniutka. Odpowiedz mi na kilka pytań. Jeśli zachowasz spokój, wypuszczę cię stąd jeszcze dzisiaj. W przeciwnym wypadku złożę podanie o długoterminowe badania psychiatryczne. Czy i jak często odczuwasz stany lękowe?  
>- Co takiego?<br>- Masz czasem wrażenie, że ktoś cię śledzi?  
>Zanim pozwolono mi opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne, zostałam zmuszona do odpowiedzi na kilkadziesiąt głupich pytań, dotyczących mojej kondycji psychicznej.<br>Pod drzwiami do Skrzydła Szpitalnego czekały już na mnie Samantha i Liliana. Sam bez zbędnych ceregieli wypaliła:  
>- Co to do kurwy nędzy było?<br>- Co masz konkretnie na myśli? - warknęłam, już nieco poirytowana tymi wszystkimi pytaniami.  
>- Mam na myśli to wasze macanko. Założyliście ze Snapem jakieś chujowe stowarzyszenie robienia sobie dobrze? I co to za numer z omdlewaniem? Żądam wyjaśnień.<br>- Po prostu zrobiło mi się słabo. To głupie, ale tak na mnie działa głos Snape 'a. Wiem Sam, jestem dziwadłem.  
>Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Sam tylko przewróciła oczami:<br>- Jak my wszyscy. Każdy ma jakieś swoje odchylenia. Ja przeklinam jak cholera, Lil czerpie przyjemność z robienia sobie jaj z Weasley 'a, Scorpius kolekcjonuje PlayWizarda, James krzyżuje pająki z puszkami pigmejskimi, Skeeter wszędzie węszy afery, a Mary Smith kaleczy i torturuje ludzi najwymyślniejszymi sposobami. To Hogwart. Żywy psychiatryk.  
>- Jak już mówimy o psychiatryku, to czy w Hogwarcie nie ma innych lekarzy oprócz psychiatry?<br>- Niestety nie. Ale to żaden problem. Korzenie każdej choroby leżą w psychice. W każdym razie tak mówi pani Pomfrey. A z nią lepiej się nie sprzeczać, bo skończymy przywiązani do łóżek najwyższej jakości pasami ze smoczej skóry.  
>- Do rzeczy... Powiedzcie mi, co się stało po moim zemdleniu i dlaczego wylądowałam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?<br>- Sprawa jest prosta.  
>- No nie taka znowu prosta. Skomplikowana wręcz - wtrąciła Liliana. - Fakty są następujące: ty zemdlałaś, Snape się zreflektował i cię złapał. Ułożył cię na podłodze i kazał nam cię cucić, a pozostałych wywalił za drzwi. My cię docucić nie mogłyśmy. Padłaś jak umarła. No to machnął różdżką i poleciałaś do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.<br>- A w międzyczasie Skeeter pstryknęła fotkę dokładnie wtedy, gdy Snape cię złapał. Nie wiem, co z nią zrobi, ale nie liczyłabym na nic miłego.  
>- Właśnie. Więc złożoność tej sprawy polega na tym, że Snape cię złapał.<br>- A wcześniej pojękiwał z zachwytu, co jest raczej nie w jego stylu.  
>- A to oznacza, że coś musi być na rzeczy.<br>- A - Snape zwariował; B - Snape chce cię przelecieć; C - Snape się o ciebie troszczy; D - wszystkie powyższe odpowiedzi są poprawne.  
>- Bądź E - Snape chce podstępem dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest album.<br>- Niby jak? - zapytałam zdezorientowana tymi wszystkimi teoriami i samym faktem, że Snape z jakichś powodów nie pozwolił mi upaść.  
>- Może chce wykorzystać twoją słabość do niego i w najmniej odpowiednim momencie wypytać cię o album. Będziesz tak zauroczona, że bez wahania powiesz, gdzie go ukryłyśmy.<br>- Nie sądzę, by aż tak mu zależało na tym albumie. Poza tym, mój ojczulek surowo zabronił Snape 'owi zbliżania się do mnie. Chybaby go zabił, gdyby dowiedział się, że macałam go na lekcji.  
>- To masz przejebane. Isobel już na pewno ma plan. Jeśli jej plan będzie wystarczająco dobry, to Rita podchwyci pomysł i zbulwersuje wszystkich czytelników Proroka. Nie wiem, co tym razem wymyśli, ale na miejscu Snape 'a już bym spieprzała na Antarktydę albo jeszcze dalej.<br>Westchnęłam zrezygnowana.  
>- Miejmy nadzieję, że Lord nie skrzywdzi za bardzo Snape 'a.<br>- Mi tam nie będzie go zbytnio brakować - prychnęła Sam. - No ale z sentymentu mogę zrzucić się na tą wiązankę pogrzebową.  
>Przed nami przebiegł hogwarcki mistrz infiltracji korytarzy(w skrócie HOMIK), czyli Filch w owczej obroży z brzęczącym dzwoneczkiem. Dźwięk dzwonka informował uczniów o zakończeniu i rozpoczęciu lekcji. Drzwi najbliższych sal natychmiast się otworzyły, a na korytarz wypadł tłum rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków.<br>- O nie... Znowu ten idiota - mruknęła Lil na widok zbliżającego się w naszą stronę Weasley 'a.  
>- Cześć kwiatuszku - Ron zmierzył Lilianę zalotnym spojrzeniem. - Dasz się skusić na małe co nieco w cztery oczy?<br>- No oczywiście misiaczku. Tylko tym razem nie stchórz. Mam dla ciebie prawdziwe wyzwanie.  
>- Uwielbiam wyzwania - zamruczał, zapewne już wyobrażając sobie nagą Lilianę, siedzącą na nim okrakiem.<br>- Więc bądź o dwudziestej trzeciej na Wieży Astronomicznej. Weź pelerynę niewidkę, nie chcę żeby po drodze cię złapali. I pamiętaj... Masz być sam. Nie mów nic Potterowi. Jeśli przyjdziecie razem, możesz zapomnieć o seksie. Rozumiemy się?  
>- No oczywiście.<br>- Świetnie, a teraz spadaj zanim zmienię zdanie.  
>Ron pochylił się i chciał pocałować Lil, ale ta położyła mu na ustach palec wskazujący i pokręciła głową:<br>- Dziś, dwudziesta trzecia, Wieża Astronomiczna.  
>Weasley dał za wygraną i pognał na następną lekcję. Spojrzałam pytająco na dziewczyny.<br>- Dziś zdobędziemy niewidkę - odpowiedziała na moje spojrzenie Sam.

* * *

Plan był następujący: ja miałam czekać na rozwój akcji ukryta za stertą teleskopów, Sam miała pobiec po posiłki zaraz po przybyciu Rona, a Lil musiała jedynie udawać chętną na wszystkie propozycje Weasley 'a. Gdy dochodziła jedenasta zostawiłyśmy Sam w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.  
>- Za dziesięć minut polecę po Hermionę, tak jak się umówiłyśmy. Nic nie powinno się stać. Gdyby jednak sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli, wiesz co robić Sesz - rzuciła Sam na pożegnanie.<br>Pokiwałam głową i wyszłyśmy z Lilianą z lochów. W razie nieprzewidzianych zwrotów akcji miałam podpalić szatę Weasley 'a. Łudziłam się jednak, że nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie wyćwiczyłam się jeszcze w podpalaniu ludzi. Obawiałam się, że przy okazji zrobię krzywdę Lil.  
>Wedle umowy, schowałam się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Lil przeczuwając moją niepewność posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech i mruknęła:<br>- Będzie dobrze.  
>Wolałam nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby Sam nie przybiegła na czas. Prawdopodobnie stałabym się świadkiem gwałtu, bo Weasley nie przejąłby się płonącą szatą. Albo jeszcze gorzej - podpaliłabym Lilianę. Nie rozmyślałam długo nad możliwymi wersjami przyszłości, bo po chwili pojawił się Ron, a właściwie jego dłoń, która wynurzyła się nagle z ciemności i chwyciła Lil za pierś.<br>- Ron, głuptasie, a gra wstępna? - Liliana wymacała ramię Weasley 'a i zdarła z niego niewidkę, po czym rzuciła ją w moją stronę.  
>Szybko chwyciłam pelerynkę i zarzuciłam ją na siebie. Wyszłam z ukrycia, żeby mieć lepszy widok na sytuację. Po chwili jednak stwierdziłam, że lepiej było się nie wychylać. Ron pod peleryną był nagi. Jedyną częścią garderoby, jaką miał na sobie były skarpetki. No i gumka założona na gotowego do akcji Wacka, chociaż tego nie zaliczyłabym do garderoby.<br>Lil przyglądała się Ronowi z mieszaniną zdumienia i rozbawienia.  
>- Mugolski kondom? - zapytała chichocząc.<br>- Jaki mugolski? - obruszył się Weasley. - Najnowszy produkt z serii Magicznych Zabawek Weasley 'ów - Wielorazowa prezerwatywa. Jest niezniszczalna.  
>- O... Skoro tak to w porządku. Ale po co ci te skarpety?<br>Ron rozejrzał się niespokojnie i szepnął:  
>- Powiem ci w sekrecie, że w czasie seksu krew mi odpływa ze stóp. Nie chcesz widzieć, jak sinieją.<br>- Oj Rudy, Rudy... Bo twoje stopy to właśnie ta część ciała, na którą będę patrzeć w czasie seksu.  
>- No tak, ale odpływ krwi grozi odmrożeniem.<br>- Ach... To całkiem inna sprawa - Lil próbowała powstrzymywać się od śmiechu. - Wyglądasz w nich komicznie, ale jeśli założyłeś je ze względów zdrowotnych, to bardzo dobrze.  
>- No to zaczynamy - Ron zatarł ręce z uciechy. - Gotowa na rozdziewiczenie?<br>- W stu procentach - odpowiedziała Liliana z przekonywującym uśmiechem.  
>Ron przyparł ją do ściany i zaczął obmacywać. Początkowo nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, ale gdy zdarł z niej spódnicę i włożył dłoń w majtki, wyjęczała:<br>- Głębiej...  
>Prawdopodobnie powinnam była wkroczyć do akcji, ale Liliana wyglądała na zadowoloną, więc nie śmiałam przerywać jej zabawy. A Ron mimo niepozornego wyglądu i niewielkich rozmiarów, był biegły jeśli chodzi o palcówkę. A tak chciałam przerwać to obrzydliwe przedstawienie...<br>Lil zaczęła krzyczeć. Wtedy usłyszałam odgłos kroków i rozgorączkowany kobiecy głos:  
>- Ja mu zaraz pokażę...<br>Liliana w odpowiednim momencie zreflektowała się i błagalne okrzyki: Ron, Ron!, przerodziły się w rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc:  
>- Ron! Przestań! Ron! Pomocy!<br>Sam i Hermiona pojawiły się u szczytu schodów. Obie przerażone.  
>- Ty bydlaku! - nauczycielka machnęła różdżką, a Weasley odleciał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i uderzył plecami w wielki teleskop. - Może w końcu cię wyrzucą! Gwałt na uczennicy! Masz nierówno pod sufitem! - Gdy już wyładowała częściowo złość na Rona, pochyliła się nad Lilianą i z troską zapytała - Zrobił ci coś?<br>Lil ze łzami w oczach pokręciła głową.  
>- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli odprowadzę ją do dormitorium - zaproponowała Sam. - Powinna się trochę przespać.<br>- Dobrze. A ja zajmę się Weasley 'em. Lil, gwarantuję ci, że jutro ten pedofil nie będzie uczył się w Hogwarcie.  
>Opuściłam wieżę razem z Sam i Lilianą, niezauważona przez Rona i Hermionę.<br>- Ale do niczego nie doszło, co? - zapytała niepewnie Samantha.  
>- Jasne, że nie - Lil uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Gdyby coś się działo, Sesz już dawno by zareagowała, prawda?<br>- Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam przekonywującym tonem. - No i mamy niewidkę.


	19. Rozdział 19

Z niecierpliwością oczekiwałam poniedziałkowego wydania "Głosu Hogwartu". I jak to bywa, gdy czekamy na coś nieprzyjemnego, druga połowa tygodnia przeleciała, jak z bicza trzasnął.  
>Co się tyczy nowych nauczycieli, wszyscy byli zdrowo rąbnięci. Zwłaszcza profesorka od mugoloznastwa, która wykazywała niezwykłe nawet jak na swój zawód zainteresowanie mugolami. Jej ulubionymi dziedzinami życia niemagicznych były elektronika i sport. Szczególnie utrwaliła mi się w pamięci chwila, kiedy wpadła do klasy z krzykiem, że zdobyła wejściówki na Euro 2012 i zamierza zabrać nas tam całą grupą. Mugoloznastwo nie przypadło mi zbytnio do gustu. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie konstrukcje mugolskich urządzeń, więc rozkręcanie latarek na części pierwsze uznałam za całkowicie bezużyteczną umiejętność.<br>Z kolei nauka astronomii ograniczała się do spoglądania w księżyc i recytowania Szekspira, co całkowicie mi odpowiadało. Przynajmniej nie musiałam wkuwać na pamięć map nieba.  
>Trelawney wciąż zamęczała mnie mrocznymi wizjami o moim szybkim zgonie pod stosem płatków śniadaniowych, a Carter znęcał się nade mną psychicznie na każdej historii magii. Na zielarstwie paliliśmy ganję i było całkiem przyjemnie. Co do gejostwa Anwara również nie miałam większych zastrzeżeń. Jego uwagi co do kształtności tyłków uczniów były przyjmowane ze śmiechem.<br>Snape dla odmiany zaczął ignorować mnie, Sam i Lilianę. Przez większość czasu traktował nas jak powietrze, a gdy przychodziło do oceny naszych eliksirów, zachowywał chłodne opanowanie. Powstrzymywał się nawet od złośliwych komentarzy.  
>Ron nie został wywalony z Hogwartu tylko dzięki znajomości Pottera z Blackiem. Syriusz w ostatniej chwili zdecydował się kandydować na Ministra Magii i zagroził Dumbledore 'owi, że jeśli wyrzuci Weasley 'a ze szkoły, to on osobiście dołoży wszystkich starań, żeby Dumbledore został zniesiony ze stanowiska.<br>O dziwo Ron nie próbował mścić się na Lilianie. Wręcz przeciwnie, stał się jeszcze żarliwszy w okazywaniu uczuć. Łapał ją na korytarzach i recytował bzdurne wiersze swojego autorstwa, przesyłał pocztą kwiaty, podrzucał do plecaka czekoladki. Im bardziej starała się go zbyć, tym bardziej stawał się nachalny.  
>Dziwny był też fakt, że Potter jeszcze nie zauważył zniknięcia peleryny niewidki. Byłam jednak pewna że wkrótce wszcznie poszukiwania i zrobi awanturę Ronowi.<br>Poniedziałek nadszedł nadzwyczaj szybko, a wraz z nim świeży egzemplarz "Głosu Hogwartu". Przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali Skeeter handlowała gazetami.  
>- A dla was gratis, za dostarczenie sporej ilości materiału.<br>Isobel z irytującym uśmieszkiem wcisnęła mi w dłonie pismo.  
>Wedle obietnicy, na okładce znalazł się Filch baletnica. Podpis: "zaskakujące zabawy woźnego", zwiastował ciekawy artykuł. Jednak bardziej interesował mnie incydent ze Snapem. Już na trzeciej stronie zobaczyłam wielką fotografię mnie i nauczyciela. Nie spodziewałam się, że mogło to tak wyglądać. Snape przypominał mi trochę tancerza, który łapie swoją partnerkę w jakiejś akrobacji. Patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W jego spojrzeniu nie było zwyczajowego chłodu i zniesmaczenia. Zastąpiło je coś w rodzaju fascynacji, zainteresowania, czy też może troski. Za to moja mina mówiła wyraźnie: jestem w mega ekstazie. Nagłówek zapewne zachęcił do przeczytania nawet analfabetów: "Severus Snape - naczelny pedofil Hogwartu". Na chwiejnych nogach podeszłam do stołu Ślizgonów i zagłębiłam się w treść.<br>_Severus Snape - Mistrz Eliksirów, zwany również Nietoperzem Lochów ujawnił przed światem swoje skłonności do pedofilii. Na jednej z lekcji z czwartymi klasami rzucił się na uczennicę. Ślizgonka - Seszela Riddle wskutek doznanego szoku straciła przytomność i została odesłana przez wyraźnie przestraszonego profesora do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Co skłoniło nauczyciela do takiego zachowania? __  
><em>_ Już od dawna po szkole krążą pogłoski o podejrzanym zainteresowaniu profesora Snape 'a młodymi dziewczętami. Większość z nich, zapewne ogarnięta strachem przed dostaniem gorszego stopnia, bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwalała zaglądać sobie w dekolty. Samantha Zabini jako jedna z nielicznych odważyła się zabrać w tej sprawie głos. Podczas jednej z lekcji bez ogródek wyrzuciła nauczycielowi, co sądzi o jego postępowaniu: __  
><em>_"Cholernie ci się podobają twoje młode uczennice. Staje ci jak patrzysz na moje cycki. Mam rację? Mam dość tego jak mną i innymi uczniami pomiatasz. Brzydzę się tobą, ty chu*owy profesorku, je*any pedofilu!"__  
><em>_ Uwaga Samanty zamiast przytemperować zapędy Snape 'a, jeszcze bardziej je pobudziła. Na fotografii widać, jak w ostentacyjny sposób nauczyciel łapie w talii swoją uczennicę. Czy złość spowodowana atakiem ze strony Zabini jeszcze bardziej spotęgowała chęć bliższego kontaktu z dziewczętami? Profesor Snape zapytany przeze mnie o zaistniałą sytuację przedstawił zupełnie inną wersję wydarzeń. Zrzucił on całą winę na uczniów, oskarżył o targnięcie na własną prywatność i w końcu stwierdził, iż wyżej wspomniana Seszela Riddle zaczęła obmacywać jego miejsca intymne. Niektórzy uczniowie w strachu przed karą utrzymują wersję wydarzeń opowiedzianą przez Snape 'a. Ja jednak postanowiłam wyłowić sprawę z cienia oszczerstwa i postawić w świetle prawdy. __  
><em>_ Molestowane i gwałcone uczennice, zastraszani uczniowie zmuszani do milczenia. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem wydaje się być wyrzucenie pedofila z Hogwartu. Pytanie, co w tej sprawie zrobi dyrektor? Więcej informacji w następnym numerze "Głosu Hogwartu".__  
><em>Z niedowierzaniem oderwałam wzrok od zdjęcia. Jak to możliwe, że ta hipokrytka przedstawiła fakty zupełnie inny sposób? Wtem Liliana trąciła mnie łokciem.  
>- Myślę, że to ci się nie spodoba - podała mi Proroka Codziennego otworzonego na jednej z pierwszych stron.<br>_Seszela Riddle - dramat molestowanej uczennicy.__  
><em>Z moich ust wyrwał się głośny jęk niedowierzania. Nie musiałam czytać artykułu, by wiedzieć że nie ma tam ani krzty prawdy.  
>- Severusie! Rad jestem, iż znajdujesz krotofilę w nauczycielskiego obowiązku pełnieniu! - wykrzyknął Dumbledore od stołu nauczycielskiego, gdy tylko w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Snape.<br>Nauczyciel podszedł do dyrektora i z niepewną miną zapytał:  
>- Coże masz na myśli?<br>- Zasłyszałem, iż upodobanie odnalazłeś w uczennicach swoich. Acz najwięcej zabawiasz się z panną Riddle. Miejcie zatem moją łaskę i niech błogość* wam sprzyja. Z niecierpliwością czekam, aż parą się ozwiecie**. A to dnia pewnego się stanie, albowiem ja orakulum*** w sprawach tegoż rodzaju jestem i zacną wam przyszłość zwiastuję.  
>- Widzę Dumbledore, iż znowu sporą ilość maku spożyłeś i bredzisz głupstwa.<br>- Ależ Severusie, nie są to żadne brednie! Panna Skeeter wszystko skrzętnie w najnowszym wydaniu "Głosu Hogwartu" opisała! - dyrektor pomachał Snape 'owi przed nosem gazetą, a ten wyrwał mu ją z rąk i szybko przewertował w poszukiwaniu informacji o swoim "upodobaniu".  
>- Toż to z palca wyssane brednie! - wykrzyknął, gdy już odnalazł odpowiednią stronę. - Czyżeś ty oszalał, by w takie błahostki wierzyć?<br>- Ależ nerwów swych nie nadwerężaj drogi mój kompanie! Dobrze rozumiem, jak dowierające**** uczennice twe na umysł męski oddziaływać potrafią.  
>- Ooo gorskim***** jest przeżyciem, pośmiewiskiem szkolnym się stać przez niecne występki tych dzieci. Sprawę sobie zdaję, iż wielu uwierzyć w te brednie mogło, ale żebyś i ty Dumbledore, mędrcze tego gmachu, dał się nabrać na dziecięce igraszki? To się nie godzi! Zbulwersowany jestem okropnie i pomieszczenie to bez wahania opuszczam, a ty Albusie decyzje swe przemyśl poważnie i poddaj zastanowieniu, bowiem nie wszystko, co dzieci te wymyślą prawdą być musi.<br>Snape rzucił gazetę na stół, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali szybkim krokiem, żegnany chichotami uczniów.

* * *

Po przeczytaniu obu artykułów dotyczących rzekomej pedofilii Snape 'a, pozostawało mi mieć tylko nadzieję, że ojczulek przegapi poniedziałkowe wydanie "Proroka" i sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach. Jakże szybko zostałam pozbawiona tej nadziei.  
>W czasie podwójnych eliksirów Snape mierzył uczniów swoim zwyczajowym groźnym spojrzeniem wzmocnionym irytacją, że nic nie może zrobić. Został okrzyknięty szkolnym pedofilem i nikt nie miał zamiaru psuć jego nowej opinii. Najpierw wyżywał się na Skeeter, ale przestał gdy ta, przestraszonym głosem pisnęła:<br>- Niech pan nie podchodzi do mnie tak blisko, bo złożę pozew do Dumbledore 'a! I proszę nie krzyczeć, to podchodzi pod molestowanie psychiczne i jest karalne.  
>W obawie przed kolejnym ośmieszającym artykułem powrócił do zwyczajowego zajęcia, czyli wrzeszczenia na Gryfonów, zwłaszcza na Rona, o którym Skeeter także nie omieszkała napomknąć w "Głosie Hogwartu". Znowu krzyki Snape 'a tak mnie rozproszyły, że nie mogłam poprawnie uwarzyć eliksiru. Właśnie po raz kolejny osuwałam się w odmęty fantazji, gdy drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z hukiem. W progu stanął rozwścieczony MordeVolt. Tym razem odpuścił sobie perukę, a czysty róż szat zamienił na czarno-fioletową kratę. Z rękawów zwisały połyskujące cekiny. Największą uwagę przykuwała trzymana w dłoniach różowa siekiera ze znakiem firmowym Barbie na trzonku i lalką osadzoną na ostrzu.<br>- Nadszedł dla ciebie sądny dzień - wysyczał ojczulek wlepiając spojrzenie w Snape 'a, który przerwał wpół słowa i patrzył zdezorientowany na Mrocznego Lorda.  
>- Wybacz Lordzie, ale jeśli nie zauważyłeś, prowadzę lekcję. Bądź tak miły i wróć tu na przerwie.<br>- Zawsze byłeś najważniejszy, zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Od dziecka ramię w ramię penetrowaliśmy czarną magię. Przyjaciele. Czy tak się zachowuje przyjaciel, mój drogi Severusie? - wyrzucił z siebie MordeVolt z goryczą w głosie.  
>- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli - Snape z niepewnością patrzył na siekierę i powoli zbliżał dłoń do kieszeni, by w razie czego dobyć różdżki.<br>- O nie Judaszu, nigdy więcej twoich zdrad! - Lord skierował ostrze siekiery w stronę Snape 'a i różdżka profesora, kierowana niewidzialną siłą wyleciała z kieszeni i wylądowała na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. - Zaskoczony? - zapytał na widok zdezorientowanego Severusa. - Siekiera z funkcją expelliarmus. Mam też avadę ale bez efektów świetlnych. Za to poleje się krew.  
>MordeVolt skoczył z siekierą w stronę bezbronnego Snape 'a. Wielu uczniów z piskiem rzuciło się do wyjścia, a Skeeter wyciągnęła aparat fotograficzny i samopiszące pióro. Z wypiekami na twarzy czekała na rozwój akcji, w międzyczasie dyktując pióru relację. - Jak śmiałeś tknąć moją jedyną córkę pedofilu? - wydarł się Lord ścigając Snape 'a dookoła ławek.<br>- Ta małpa kłamie! Nic nie zrobiłem! To Seszela zmówiła się z tymi wstrętnymi dziewczynami i zaczęła mnie macać na lekcji!  
>- Ty świnio! Publiczne macanie mojej małej Seszelki! Krzywdzić dzieci! Że też Dumbledore cię jeszcze nie zwolnił! - Lord zamachnął się siekierą, ale Severus zrobił unik.<br>- Myślisz, że mi się podoba praca z tymi niewdzięcznymi bachorami? Naprawdę dobrze by było, gdyby mnie zwolnił!  
>- Ja cię zaraz zwolnię! Zwolnię cię na wieki! - MordeVolt zapędził Snape 'a do rogu klasy i szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, ale wybiegłam mu naprzeciw.<br>- CHYBA ZWARIOWAŁEŚ! - wydarłam się do ojczulka. - Jak możesz wierzyć w cokolwiek, co pisze "Prorok"?  
>- Nie wtrącaj się - warknął i spróbował mnie odepchnąć, ale mu się nie dałam.<br>- Zostaw go w spokoju - wysyczałam.  
>- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić. Bronisz go tylko ze względu na swoje zboczone preferencje seksualne i dziwne upodobanie sobie starszych facetów. Ale zrozum córeczko, on chce cię po prostu wykorzystać!<br>- Niezupełnie - wtrącił Snape. - Nie chcę mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Nie moja wina, że sama mi się narzuca.  
>- Zamilcz - warknęłam, czując że tracę grunt pod stopami i zrobiłam krok w tył, żeby odzyskać równowagę, przy czym niechcący zawadziłam o Snape 'a.<br>- Przestań się o mnie ocierać! - wrzasnął, a ja całkowicie straciłam równowagę pod naciskiem jego boskiego głosu, który brzmiał w mojej głowie jak dzwon. Tracąc przytomność runęłam wprost na Severusa.

_*błogość - dobro, szczęście __  
><em>_**ozywać się - ogłaszać się__  
><em>_***orakulum - wyrocznia__  
><em>_****dowierający - dojrzewający__  
><em>_*****gorski - gorzki, bolesny, przykry_


	20. Rozdział 20

Ocknęłam się na podłodze w towarzystwie dobudzających mnie Sam i Liliany. Ledwie otworzyłam oczy, a oślepił mnie flesz aparatu Skeeter.  
>- Co do... - wymamrotałam zdezorientowana.<br>- Do kurwy nędzy, przestaniesz nasz napastować świrusko? - rzuciła się Samantha do Isobel.  
>- Spokojnie - odpowiedziała tamta z irytującym uśmieszkiem. - Ja tylko robię zdjęcia. Chyba jeszcze tego nie zabroniono, prawda? Lecę gonić tego pedofila - odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z klasy, a magiczne pióro i pergamin posunęły za nią w powietrzu.<br>- Gdzie oni są? - zapytałam, gdy tylko udało mi się podnieść na nogi.  
>- Snape cię złapał, MordeVolt zamachnął się siekierą, Snape zrobił unik, zostawił cię na podłodze i nawiał, a Lord za nim.<br>- Do reszty go pokręciło! - wykrzyknęłam i wypadłam na korytarz, zastanawiając się w którą stronę mogli udać się ojczulek i Snape.  
>Po chwili odpowiedź sama się nasunęła. Z prawej strony nadciągał tupot, a głos Lorda niósł się echem przez cały korytarz.<br>- Ja ci zaraz pokażę pedofilu jeden! Tak ci facjatę zmasakruję, że cię własna babka nie pozna!  
>Snape biegł sprintem, łopocząc peleryną, zaraz za nim MordeVolt wymachujący siekierą i drący się wniebogłosy, a całość dopełniała Skeeter, dyktująca pióru relację wydarzeń i pstrykająca co chwila zdjęcia. Włączyłam się do tego pościgu tuż przed Isobel.<br>- Zostaw Snape 'a w spokoju! On nic nie zrobił! - wrzeszczałam.  
>- Nie broń go! Nic nie jest w stanie usprawiedliwić jego niecnych postępków! Przystawiać się do mojej córki mogą tylko ci, którym na to zezwolę.<br>- On się do mnie nie przystawiał!

- ZAMILCZ!  
>Nie odezwałam się już, bo przez oszałamiające tempo biegu, brakło mi tchu. Pędziliśmy tak przez całe lochy, później wiaduktem na dziedziniec wejściowy, a stamtąd do Sali Wejściowej. Ścigaliśmy po schodach aż na siódme piętro. Snape widząc zmęczenie Lorda zmusił się do zwiększenia dystansu i znikł za rogiem. Kiedy skręciliśmy nigdzie go nie było widać.<br>- Skubaniec schował się do Pokoju Życzeń! - wrzasnął Lord przeraźliwie i zamachnął się siekierą w ścianę. Ta jednak ani drgnęła pod uderzeniem.  
>Zaraz zdyszana Skeeter wychyliła się zza rogu i znów zaczęła pstrykać zdjęcia.<br>- Ty - wskazał na nią Lord. - Zawołaj Dumbledore 'a.  
>- Nie mogę opuścić stanowiska pracy w takiej chwili - rzuciła arogancko Isobel.<br>- CHCĘ NATYCHMIAST WIDZIEĆ SIĘ Z DYREKTOREM TEJ PLACÓWKI! - ryknął MordeVolt i uniósł siekierę. - Rozumiesz? - dodał przesłodzonym szeptem.  
>Skeeter w przestrachu pokiwała głową, pstryknęła jeszcze jedną fotkę i wycofała się biegiem z miejsca zdarzenia.<br>Oparłam się plecami o chłodną ścianę i próbowałam złapać oddech po wyczerpującej gonitwie.  
>- Może przemówię do rozumu temu staruchowi i w końcu wyrzuci zboczeńca ze szkoły - warknął Lord, po czym zbliżył się do mnie i zapytał z troską - Córeczko, powiedz szczerze, czy on cię w jakiś sposób skrzywdził?<br>- Oczywiście, że nie - fuknęłam. - W "Proroku" są same kłamstwa, a ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć najlepiej.  
>- To co innego. Widziałem zdjęcie. On cię jawnie obmacywał. W dodatku tak przy wszystkich, publicznie. I to jego spojrzenie drapieżnika... Jakby chciał cię pożreć.<br>- Serio tak patrzył? - spytałam podejrzliwie.  
>- Nie zauważyłaś tego płomienia w jego wzroku? Tej zachłanności w gestach, spojrzenia przesyconego dziką namiętnością...<br>- Oj przestań, on mnie tylko złapał jak mdlałam, tak jak dzisiaj. Nic nadzwyczajnego - przewróciłam oczami z dezaprobatą, choć tak naprawdę pogląd Lorda na temat wzroku Snape 'a z gazety bardzo mnie zainteresował. Gdzieś błysnęła iskierka nadziei, że może jednak nie wszystko stracone, a Mistrzowi Eliksirów pewnego dnia się odmieni i postanowi mnie choć trochę polubić.  
>- A ty nadal go bronisz - westchnął zrezygnowany ojczulek. - Powiedz chociaż, czy nie zrobił niczego wbrew twojej woli. Bo to już podchodziłoby pod gwałt.<br>- Nie, nie zrobił niczego wbrew mojej woli. A już na pewno mnie nie zgwałcił - powiedziałam uspokajającym tonem i tak nie licząc, że mi uwierzy.  
>W tym momencie Lord wykonał gest, który totalnie mnie zaskoczył. Wypuścił z dłoni siekierę, która uderzyła z łomotem o podłogę i wziął mnie w ramiona.<br>- Byłaś taka dzielna kochana moja - powiedział drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem. - Ale nie musisz się więcej bać. On już cię nie skrzywdzi.  
>- Nie boję się - wydukałam z trudem, bo kraciasty materiał szaty Lorda właził mi do ust i utrudniał mówienie.<br>- To takie wzruszające! - usłyszałam piskliwy, podekscytowany głos Skeeter i kątem oka dojrzałam błysk flesza. - Przyprowadziłam wam dyrektora.  
>Ojczulek uwolnił mnie z objęć i ukradkiem otarł dłonią oczy, a ja na ten widok zachichotałam. Rozkleił się biedaczek.<br>- O cóż znowu idzie? - zapytał Dumbledore, przyprowadzony przez Isobel.  
>- O cóż, o cóż... o tego cholernego pedofila Snape 'a! - wydarł się Lord wracając do wcześniejszej postawy.<br>- Pedofila? - dyrektor w zdziwieniu uniósł brwi. - O czymże gawędzisz? Severus przecie prawym i słusznym jest człowiekiem i postępku tak niecnego jak pedofilia dopuścić by nie śmiał.  
>Lord przez chwilę patrzył w osłupieniu na Dumbledore 'a, analizując w głowie usłyszane słowa. W końcu zrezygnował z prób odpowiedzi i wrzasnął:<br>- SNAPE! TŁUMACZ STARUCHA!  
>Zza ściany wydobył się stłumiony głos nauczyciela:<br>- Cytuję: O czym ty do chuja pierdolisz? Severus jest czysty jak łza i nawet w myślach nie tknął wątpliwego dziewictwa twojej córki.  
>- WĄTPLIWEGO DZIEWICTWA? - wrzasnął Lord, opluwając mnie przy tym śliną. - Seszelko, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zwrócił się do mnie podejrzliwym głosem.<br>- Zapewniam cię, że jestem dziewicą - odpowiedziałam wzburzona, że w ogóle mogą mnie podejrzewać o takie rzeczy.  
>- Trzymam cię za słowo. A teraz - zwrócił się do Dumbledore 'a. - nie udawaj głupa Albusie, bo czytałem artykuł i widziałem zdjęcie. Teraz cały świat czarodziejów myśli, że moja córka została publicznie zgwałcona przez nauczyciela.<br>- Drogi mój Lordzie - dyrektor w braterskim geście położył dłoń na ramieniu MordeVolta. - Zapewniam cię, iż żaden gwałt miejsca nie miał, a zainteresowanie Severusa twą córą podtekstów seksualnych nie ma. On jedynie bezpieczeństwa jej strzeże, z racji że to twoja córa i śmiem twierdzić, iż docenić jego starania powinieneś. Gdy Seszela mdleje, Severus podporę jej stanowi i nic dziwnego w zachowaniu tym nie dostrzegam.  
>- SNAPE!<br>- Nie było żadnego gwałtu! Severusa nic nie obchodzi twoja córka. On się jedynie o nią troszczy i łapie ją, gdy mdleje. A ty powinieneś to uszanować - przetłumaczył Snape z nutką irytacji w głosie.  
>- KŁAMIESZ! - krzyknął ojczulek do Dumbledore 'a.<br>- Lordzie, spójrz jeno na me lico. Czy w oczach mych choć krztę fałszu znajdujesz?  
>Ojczulek na chwilę się uspokoił i uważniej przyjrzał się wyrazowi twarzy dyrektora, po czym statecznym już głosem orzekł:<br>- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś kłamał. Ale jeśli mnie robisz w balona, to...  
>- Ochłoń Lordzie, prawdę ci powiadam, iż Severus córy twej nie tknął. Wierz mi przyjacielu, gdyż ciebie okłamać bym nie śmiał.<br>- No dobrze... Czyli to kolejna prowokacja Skeeter? - spytał Lord z niedowierzaniem, a Dumbledore pokiwał twierdząco głową. - A ja tak się o ciebie bałem.  
>Uczuciowość ojczulka znów wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem i ponownie wylądowałam w jego ramionach.<br>- Grunt, że ten bydlak cię nie skrzywdził. Możesz już wyjść! - krzyknął do ściany i wypuścił mnie z objęć.  
>W ścianie pojawiły się masywne żelazne drzwi. Gdy tylko się otwarły, zobaczyłam Snape 'a ze skwaszoną miną.<br>- Widzisz Severusie, jak wszystko się pięknie wyjaśniło? Nie mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że po prostu troszczysz się o bezpieczeństwo córki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?  
>- I tak byś mi nie uwierzył - burknął Snape.<br>- Musisz zrozumieć podstawową rzecz. Troska o Seszelkę - jak najbardziej, za to chęć wykorzystania jej seksualnie - nie. Myślałem, że to logiczne.  
>- A ja myślałem, że już nie wierzysz w bzdury z "Proroka".<br>- Oj Snape, Snape... Było minęło i znów jesteśmy kumplami, prawda? - MordeVolt wyciągnął rękę na zgodę, a nauczyciel niechętnie ją uścisnął.  
>- Znaj me dobre serce, wybaczam ci.<br>- Powiem ci, że w pewnej chwili pomyślałem, że to całe macanie Seszeli jest aktem zemsty za brak mojego pozwolenia na udział w wyborach.  
>- Wierz mi Lordzie, nawet w odruchu zemsty za tak niecny postępek nie ośmieliłbym się tknąć twojej córki. Sama myśl o jakimkolwiek bliższym kontakcie z nią napawa mnie obrzydzeniem.<br>Wzdrygnęłam się na te słowa i poczułam się dogłębnie nimi dotknięta. Obrzydzenie? Opuściły mnie resztki nadziei na jakąkolwiek odmianę zdania Snape 'a.  
>- Czy ty sugerujesz, że Seszela jest tak wstrętna, że brzydzisz się jej tknąć? - zapytał groźnie Lord.<br>- Nie to miałem na myśli - zaprzeczył nauczyciel. - Po prostu... Lordzie ona jest nieletnia, a bliższe kontakty z dziećmi to pedofilia. Choć przyznaję, że brak twojego pozwolenia na udział w wyborach mocno mną wstrząsnął. Nie rozumiem twojej decyzji.  
>- Bo widzisz, tylko jeden z nas dwojga może mieć władzę. Tym kimś jestem ja - Lord wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu do skwaszonego Snape 'a.<br>- Tak więc moi drodzy, zgoda, a Snape wtedy rękę poda! - wykrzyknął Dumbledore, stanął między Severusem a Lordem i objął ich ramionami. - No to co, panowie? Idziemy na jednego?  
>Dyrektor, ojczulek i Snape oddalili się z okrzykiem:<br>- A TERAZ IDZIEMY NA JEDNEGO!  
>Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przynajmniej sprawa z pedofilią Snape 'a się wyjaśniła.<p> 


	21. Rozdział 21

Kilka dni później, gdy zaspani Hogwartczycy schodzili się na śniadanie, Ron wbiegł do Wielkiej Sali w czerwonych bokserkach w misie. Gonił go wymachujący różdżką Potter, którego garderoba również pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.  
>- RATUNKU! - wrzeszczał Weasley, lawirując między stołami.<br>- TY IDIOTO! JAK MOGŁEŚ UKRAŚĆ MOJĄ NIEWIDKĘ? - odwrzaskiwał Harry, co chwila strzelając zaklęciami, które omijały cel i trafiały w stoły zastawione jedzeniem.  
>- Harry! Ona powiedziała, że będę mógł zaliczyć! Taka szansa zdarza się raz na milion, co miałem zrobić?<br>- DEBILU! Mogłeś chociaż zapytać o pozwolenie!  
>- Nie pozwoliła mi przyjść z tobą! To była ostatnia szansa, zrozum!<br>- Mam w nosie twoje tłumaczenia! Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że chcesz się przespać z tą głupią Malfoy! Chcę natychmiast moją pelerynkę albo już ja się postaram, żeby cię z tej szkoły na zbity pysk wywalili!  
>- NIE! Harry, tylko nie to! Ja mam perspektywy na przyszłość! Nie mogą mnie wywalić!<br>- Do zostania męską dziwką nie musisz mieć skończonego Hogwartu. Petrificus totalus! - zaklęcie trafiło w jakiegoś Krukona, który zamarł z łyżką płatków śniadaniowych w powietrzu.  
>- Ja naprawdę nie chciałem zgubić tej twojej pelerynki! Przysięgam! Na pewno się znajdzie!<br>- Chcę ją teraz! Incancerus!  
>Weasley zaplątał się w liny, które wystrzeliły z różdżki Pottera i upadł przy stole Ślizgonów. Harry podszedł szybkim krokiem do przyjaciela i wycelował w niego różdżką, a bezbronny Ron zasłonił się ręką, krzycząc:<br>- NIE BIJ!  
>- Potter, co ty wyrabiasz? - krzyknęła Żelazna Dziewica wstając od stołu nauczycielskiego. - Czy ty do reszty postradałeś rozum? I co to za ubiór? To nie jest pidżama party, Weasley! Przynosicie hańbę mężnemu domowi Gryffindora! Oczekuję wyjaśnień!<br>- Ten baran zabrał mi pelerynę niewidkę bez pozwolenia i wsadził ją gdzieś, a teraz nie wie gdzie ona jest, matoł jeden!  
>- Spokojnie i bez wyzwisk, ośle jeden. Dać Weasley 'owi tak cenną rzecz jak peleryna niewidka, to głupota.<br>- Ja mu jej nie dałem! Sam wziął. To kradzież!  
>- Przecież mówiłeś, że mogę brać co twoje w każdej chwili! - spróbował bronić się Ron.<br>- Tak głąbie! Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że mi to oddasz!  
>- A o skórzany wibrator w panterkę tak się nie wkurzałeś!<br>- Bo już mi nie był potrzebny! A pelerynka tak!  
>- Przecież ci ją oddam!<br>- Chcę ją mieć z powrotem TERAZ!  
>- CISZA! - przerwała sprzeczkę McGonagall. - Potter, tydzień robót społecznych u Hagrida za nieodpowiedni ubiór i atak na ucznia. Weasley, tydzień robót społecznych u Filcha za nieodpowiedni ubiór i kradzież. A teraz grzecznie mi się pogodzić, ubrać się i zmykać na lekcje. Zrozumiano? - zapytała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.<br>- Tak, pani profesor - odpowiedzieli smętnie Ron i Harry, po czym podnieśli się z podłogi, by uścisnąć sobie dłonie na zgodę.  
>- Bardzo dobrze. Gryffindor dodatkowo traci po dwadzieścia punktów za zachowanie każdego z was. No... Już was tu nie ma!<br>Weasley i Potter wyszli z sali ze spuszczonymi głowami. A wśród uczniów rozpętała się burzliwa dyskusja na temat ich zachowania.  
>- No dobra dziewczęta - odezwała się Sam z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. - Myślę, że już czas wprowadzić w życie plan destrukcji Hogwartu.<br>- Co proponujesz? - zapytała konspiracyjnym szeptem Lil.  
>- Dzielimy się nauczycielami i dniami dyżurów. Później pójdzie już gładko. Wystarczy uważać, żeby się nie zdradzić.<br>Zbieranie haniebnych informacji o nauczycielach postanowiłyśmy zacząć od Cartera. Ja miałam śledzić go w poniedziałki i czwartki, Lil we wtorki i piątki, a pozostałe dni zaklepała sobie Sam. Nie byłam pewna, czy inni profesorowie ukrywają tak kompromitujące fakty z życia, jak Snape. Samantha jednak twardo utrzymywała, że "coś musi kurwa być na rzeczy z tym chujem Carterem i pizdą McGonagall".

* * *

Nie miałam szczęścia do wielkich hec. Mimo, że nasz plan trwał już trzy tygodnie, ja nie trafiłam na żadną pikantną akcję. Za to Sam przyłapała Cartera i McGonagall na gorącym uczynku w pustym pokoju nauczycielskim i zrobiła im sesję zdjęciową z ukrycia. Widok nagiej Żelaznej Dziewicy rozpłaszczonej na stole i posuwającego ją nauczyciela historii magii źle zadziałał na mój układ trawienny. Wystarczył rzut oka, by zebrało mi się na wymioty. Tuż po tej akcji zaproponowałam, żeby zmienić obiekt zemsty. Niestety Sam znowu się uparła, że Carter na pewno ukrywa coś jeszcze. Kontynuowałyśmy więc plan. Za każdym razem bałam się, że zaraz na horyzoncie pojawi się McGonagall i zakochana parka zacznie się stukać w najbliższym wolnym pomieszczeniu. Nie natrafiłam na szczęście na gody tej pary, ale niefortunnie stałam się świadkiem niemniej pikantnej afery.  
>Znudzona podążałam pod peleryną niewidką za Carterem. Nie działo się zupełnie nic. Zamek był pogrążony w nadnaturalnej ciszy. Wynikało to z tego, że niemal wszyscy uczniowie zgromadzili się w pokojach wspólnych, by obejrzeć ćwierćfinał mistrzostw Europy w Quidditchu. Carterowi nie śpieszyło się na emisję meczu. Spacerował wolnym krokiem po korytarzu szóstego piętra, jakby na coś lub na kogoś czekał. Domyślałam się, że za chwilę może wkroczyć do akcji Żelazna Dziewica. Stało się jednak coś innego. Zza rogu wyłoniła się Trelawney. Natychmiast rzuciła się w ramiona Carterowi i zaczęli się obcałowywać. Szybko wyjęłam aparat i schowawszy się za zbroją rozpoczęłam sesję. Byłam zszokowana.<br>- Hagrid wie? - spytał Carter, a Trelawney pokręciła głową. - To dobrze. Ja też jakoś to zdołałem ukryć przed Minerwą.  
>- Tak. Jowisz nam sprzyja. Ale pamiętaj, w przyszłym tygodniu, gdy Merkury zbliży się do Plutona, pod żadnym pozorem nie będziemy mogli się spotkać.<br>- Wiem kochana. To oczywiste. Czy gwiazdy mówią ci, ile mamy czasu?  
>- Nie, ale karty mówią wyraźnie, że mamy czas, dopóki Francja nie pokona Niemiec.<br>- Cóż to znaczy moja droga?  
>- Musimy się śpieszyć - rzuciła krótko Trelawney i zaczęła zrzucać z siebie wielobarwne szale.<br>- Za wolno - warknął Carter i rozpiął rozporek, po czym przyparł Trelawney do ściany i podwinął jej spódnicę.  
>Skrzywiłam się z obrzydzeniem i zrobiłam kolejne zdjęcie<br>- Poczuj mojego Marsa w swojej Wenus! - krzyknął wojowniczo Carter i wszedł w Trelawney.  
>- Widzę to wyraźnie! Mars zderzył się z Wenus zwiastując zakończenie! - krzyknęła nauczycielka.<br>- Do zakończenia jeszcze daleko moja Nibiru! Pokaż mi swe kryształowe kule!  
>Trelawney uniosła do góry bluzkę, a Carter zaczął obmacywać jej piersi.<br>- Taaak!  
>Odwróciłam wzrok. Nie rozumiałam, jak Sam mogła patrzeć na bzykających się McGonagall i Cartera. A z jej sprawozdania wydarzeń wywnioskowałam, że tamten widok był "w chuj zajebisty", a Carter ma "cukinię i dwa melony zamiast genitaliów". Widocznie w Hogwarcie kopulujące publicznie pary były szarą codziennością, a ja po prostu nie zdążyłam się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do nowych realiów.<br>- Czy czujesz ten przepływ energii? - krzyknął Carter.  
>- Ach taaaak!<br>Przez czas ich całego stosunku zdążyłam zrobić około 10 zdjęć. Miałam nadzieję, że to wystarczy dla Skeeter, bo nie miałam zamiaru ponownie czekać na ich zbliżenie.  
>Nauczyciele pocałowali się na pożegnanie, po czym każdy z nich jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł w swoją stronę.<br>- Niewiarygodne! - wykrzyknęła zdumiona Liliana, kiedy po skończonym śledztwie, wróciłam wieczorem do pokoju wspólnego.  
>- To jest zajebiste! Teraz wystarczy tylko znaleźć dowody na romans Hagrida i Trelawney i już mamy wielką aferę!<br>- Chcesz powiedzieć, że teraz będziemy śledzić Trelawney? - jęknęłam kapryśnie.  
>- Oczywiście! Skeeter jeszcze nigdy takiego materiału nie miała, jaki jej ufundujemy.<br>- Przypomnij mi, po co my to robimy? - zapytałam zrezygnowana, gdy Liliana przeglądała zdjęcia.  
>- Żeby pokazać światu patologię Hogwartu i zburzyć spokój nauczycieli. Wszyscy się wzburzą i wybuchnie wielka wojna między profesorami.<br>- Nie wiem, czy warto tak się poświęcać.  
>- Za późno by się wycofać Seszelko. Jakoś damy radę.<br>- Dziewczęta - zaczęła niepewnie Lil, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem na rozłożone na stole zdjęcia. - Coś jest nie tak. Seszela, czy tam był ktoś jeszcze oprócz ciebie i zakochanych?  
>- Nie, a czemu pytasz?<br>- Spójrzcie - wskazała palcem na jedno ze zdjęć.  
>W cieniu posągu stała przygarbiona postać w białych szatach. Ciężko było stwierdzić kto to. Lil przeniosła palec na następne zdjęcie. Na nim również była tajemnicza postać. Teraz jednak stała bliżej kopulującej pary. Twarz stała się bardziej widoczna. Mężczyzna w białych szatach był zarośnięty, a na jego głowie spoczywał biały turban. Dopadło mnie niepokojące wrażenie, że skądś go znam. Przyjrzałam się pozostałym zdjęciom. Na każdym z nich w różnych pozach pojawiał się mężczyzna. Nagle doznałam olśnienia.<br>- To przecież Osama Bin Laden!


	22. Rozdział 22

Kilka godzin zeszło nam na dyskusjach o tożsamości człowieka z fotografii. Jeśli to był Bin Laden, to czego szukał w zamku i jakim cudem tam się znalazł? Wszelkie poszlaki wskazywały, że wyżej wymieniony mężczyzna został zabity przez Amerykanów w maju tego roku. Ta informacja wykluczała praktycznie możliwość obecności Osamy w Hogwarcie.  
>- Może to jego duch - rzuciła w pewnym momencie Lil.<br>Kierując się tym stwierdzeniem spędziłyśmy następne dni na wertowaniu książek o duchach. Liliana wyszperała w jakimś opasłym tomisku, że jest pewien rodzaj ducha, tzw. Spiritus Invisibilis, który nie ujawnia swojego obrazu, ale można go zobaczyć dzięki aparatom fotograficznym i mugolskim kamerom termowizyjnym oraz przy pomocy odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Jedno tylko nie pasowało - Invisibilis to duchy ludzi tak nieśmiałych, że nawet po śmierci wstydzą się pokazać swoje oblicze. Bin Ladenowi według mnie daleko było do nieśmiałości. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, czy człowiek który zabił tylu ludzi mógł być nieśmiały? Mógł być chory umysłowo, zdesperowany, o tak! Zupełnie jak Lord. To by mnie nawet nie zdziwiło. Ale gdzie w takim człowieku miejsce na nieśmiałość?  
>Po dłuższym namyśle pozostawiłyśmy w spokoju charakter Osamy i zajęłyśmy się kontemplacją na temat celów jego przybycia do Hogwartu, nawet pod postacią ducha. Sam wyraziła śmiałe przypuszczenie, że być może za życia miał coś wspólnego z Trelawney bądź Carterem, bo przecież pojawił się na ich zdjęciu, jako świadek tego niezbyt miłego dla oka zdarzenia.<br>- Słuchajcie dziewczynki, sprawa jest cholernie prosta i ma się tak, że Osama za życia potajemnie spotykał się z Trelawney, a teraz nawiedza ją pośmiertnie, by sprawdzić, czy nadal jest mu wierna. A ta cała niewidzialność to świetny sposób, żeby po nocach straszyć Cartera, bo zabrał mu jego ukochaną.  
>Prawdę mówiąc, nie widziałam najmniejszego sensu w przypuszczeniach Sam. Jakim cudem facet z Iraku i okolic, zakochał się w rodowitej Angielce? I po jakie licho ma śledzić jej nowego faceta? Samantha to bardzo uczuciowa dziewczyna i niemal wszystko sprowadzała do miłości, wszędzie węszyła zdradę, ciche schadzki i seks. Należy więc jej wybaczyć te jakże naiwne przypuszczenia.<br>Liliana z kolei utrzymywała, że duch Osamy mógł mieć jakieś zatargi z Carterem i postanowił nawiedzić Hogwart.  
>- Może chcieć destrukcji życia prywatnego Cartera. Ta szuja przyszła do zamku we wrześniu, Osama już nie żył. Nic nie wiemy o jego przeszłości, wiadomo tylko że lubi pastwić się nad ludźmi.<br>- I rżnąć stare baby w miejscach publicznych - dodała Sam ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
>- No więc- ciągnęła dalej Liliana. - Nie wykluczone, że wcześniej zadarł z Osamą i zwiał do Anglii z Al-Kaidą na karku. Akurat zwolniło się miejsce w szkole, to je przyjął. Było mu na rękę. Ukrył się. W każdym razie to bardziej prawdopodobne niż romans Trelawney, która spędziła całe życie w zamku.<br>Ja zaś stwierdziłam po prostu, że trzeba zdobyć więcej informacji o Bin Ladenie, postarać się o więcej zdjęć, spróbować go wyśledzić z aparatem w dłoni. Oczywiście było to raczej trudne do osiągnięcia, toteż odłożyłyśmy jego sprawę na bok, licząc że uzyskamy jakieś nowe poszlaki nadal tropiąc nauczycieli.

* * *

Po kilku dniach spokoju nastąpiła kolejna dziwna sytuacja. Brałam aromatyczną gorącą kąpiel, która miała pomóc mi zapomnieć o wszystkich tych dziwactwach nowego życia, zgryźliwych uwagach Cartera, ogromie prac domowych i obojętności Snape 'a. Właśnie... Snape. Snape i jego rzekoma troska o moje bezpieczeństwo, czy Snape i jego obrzydzenie do mnie? W sumie kogo to obchodzi? I tak nie miałam szans na zbliżenie do mistrza eliksirów. No chyba że fantazje też się liczą. Z błogim uśmiechem zaczęłam rozmyślać. Snape... Snape i jego piękny blady tors. Snape i jego seksowny głos. Snape i jego czarne bokserki. Snape i jego cudownie jędrne jądra.  
>- Opanuj się - szepnęłam do siebie. - Nie jesteś Sam, nie możesz wszystkiego sprowadzać do seksu!<br>Jakiś głosik w mojej głowie nadal wymieniał wszelkie zalety Seva. Ze złością zanurzyłam twarz w wodzie, jakby różnica temperatur była w stanie odciągnąć moje myśli od tej seksownej bestii. Gdy się wynurzyłam coś innego przykuło moją uwagę. W kłębach pary wodnej ujrzałam czyjąś dłoń. Po chwili było to już całe ramię. Nie czekałam aż ukaże się reszta ciała. Tylko jeden człowiek w tym zamku mógł mieć tak śnieżnobiałe rękawy szaty. Z krzykiem wybiegłam z łazienki. Zdołałam chwycić jedynie leżącą nieopodal różdżkę. Dopiero po kilkunastu metrach sprintu pustymi korytarzami opanowałam przerażenie. Zatrzymałam się pod ścianą, próbując powstrzymać drżenie kończyn. I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z własnego położenia. Stałam nago w zimnym korytarzu w lochach. Ubrania zostały w łazience. Pozostawało mi wrócić po nie i narazić się na spotkanie z duchem Bin Ladena, którego zamiary były niejasne lub przebiec szybko do pokoju wspólnego i stać się pośmiewiskiem mijanych mnie ludzi. Gdy tak stałam, tocząc niemą walkę odwagi z tchórzostwem, nadeszło wybawienie.  
>- Seszela? - zapytał zdziwiony głos.<br>Odwróciłam się w jego stronę.  
>- James?<br>W końcu korytarza stał osłupiały chłopak.  
>- Co ty tu robisz?<br>- W łazience coś było i ja... Przestraszyłam się, uciekłam, ale moje ciuchy zostały tam i... - zaczęłam gubić się w słowach, zawstydzona, że widzi mnie w takiej sytuacji.  
>- Spokojnie - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, zbliżył się do mnie i zapytał - Chcesz tam wrócić po ubrania?<br>Pokręciłam przecząco głową, a on zdjął z siebie ubłoconą szatę i mnie nią otulił.  
>- Gdzie się tak uwalałeś błotem? - zapytałam słabo, chcąc odwrócić uwagę ode mnie.<br>- Szkoda gadać - machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Ostatnio wniósł do Dumbledore 'a wniosek o likwidację mojej kapeli rockowej Skeletons' Night, bo rzekomo odciąga nas od nauki, a on spać po nocach nie może przez te nasze "barabany", bo mamy próby kilka sal od jego gabinetu. Jak się o tym dowiedziałem to podszedłem do niego na jednej przerwie i wygarnąłem, co o tych jego zakazach myślę. Nie będę ci tego powtarzać i ranić twoich uszu tymi okropnymi słowami. W każdym razie facet nieźle się wkurzył i zarobiłem szlaban u Hagrida. Kazał mi przedzierać się przez las w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zielska i oto co zostało z mojej szaty.  
>Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że Carterowi wcale nie chodziło o nocne hałasy. Pewnie obawiał się, że któryś z chłopaków, mających próbę tak niedaleko, usłyszy, co dzieje się w jego gabinecie.<br>- Wracając do ciebie... - ciągnął dalej James. - Zostań tutaj, a ja pójdę po twoje ciuchy. Przy okazji sprawdzę, co cię tak przestraszyło. To nie mogło być nic groźnego. Nie boję się duchów. A ty nie powinnaś iść przez zamek nago. Właśnie - chłopak otworzył drzwi do najbliższej klasy i nakazał mi gestem, bym weszła. - Zaczekaj tutaj. Jeszcze cię jakiś zboczeniec wyhaczy na korytarzu i będzie.  
>Weszłam do sali i z pochmurną miną usiadłam na jednej z ławek.<br>- Zaraz wracam - rzucił James przez ramię i już go nie było.  
>- Nieustraszony - prychnęłam pod nosem.<br>Rozejrzałam się po sali i szybko doszłam do niezbyt przyjemnego wniosku - to była klasa eliksirów. Na biurku nauczyciela stała kamienna misa zdobiona wymyślnymi ornamentami. Od razu poznałam w niej myślodsiewnię. W jednej chwili zawładnęła mną niepohamowana ciekawość, czyje wspomnienia może przeglądać Severus Snape. Bez większego zastanowienia zbliżyłam się do biurka i z ciekawością małego dziecka spojrzałam w przezroczystą powierzchnię myśli. Obraz był niewyraźny i niespokojnie wirował. Po chwili zdołałam jednak wyłapać wzrokiem poszczególne kształty. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, gdy zorientowałam się kim jest człowiek, którego sylwetka wyłoniła się z odmętów myśli. Zarośnięty facet w turbanie i białych szatach. Co do diabła robił Bin Laden w myślodsiewni Snape 'a?  
>Nagle substancja w misie zawirowała gwałtownie. Kształty się rozpłynęły. Na krawędzi misy zacisnęła się dłoń, obok niej druga. Cofnęłam się z przerażeniem. Wkrótce z myślodsiewni wygramolił się Snape. Nie wyglądało to tak spektakularnie, jak wcześniej to sobie wyobrażałam. Myślałam, że to cacko jest bardziej poręczne i od razu wyrzuca ze wspomnień.<br>- Cholera jasna, co za gówniany sprzęt. Drugim razem wezmę linę. Koniec z wdrapywaniem się po ścianach, bo znowu sobie uszkodzę... - urwał wypowiedź, kiedy mnie zauważył. - A ty tu czego? Znowu chcesz mnie obmacać? Gdzie u licha jest twoje ubranie?  
>Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale byłam w tak wielkim szoku, że zupełnie nie zwróciłam na to uwagi.<br>- Nie mam zamiaru cię więcej macać Severusie, skoro tak bardzo się mnie brzydzisz - odpowiedziałam hardo. - A moje ubranie jest chwilowo poza zasięgiem ciała, jak widać - na dowód rozchyliłam poły szaty Jamesa.  
>Snape spłonął rumieńcem na widok mojego nagiego ciała i szybko odwrócił wzrok.<br>- Och daj spokój - prychnęłam, czując że budzi się we mnie ta nieznośna bestyjka, która odważy się na wszystko, byle osiągnąć swój cel. Teraz celem był piękny, seksowny, cudowny, boski Snape.- Chyba nie jestem aż tak obrzydliwa? Wcale nie mam aż takich małych piersi, z twarzy też nie jestem najbrzydsza, no i co najważniejsze - myję włosy. Chociaż niektórym nawet w brudnych jest do twarzy.  
>Z każdym zdaniem przybliżałam się do niego, a on szedł powoli do tyłu. Aż zapędziłam go pod ścianę. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na kark i przycisnęłam się do niego całym ciałem. Nie bronił się. Był chyba zbyt zaskoczony. Bestia gdzieś we mnie piała z radości, że w końcu mam szansę go uwieźć. Patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem, czekając na następny ruch. Nie myśląc długo, oblizałam wargi i przycisnęłam do jego ust w namiętnym pocałunku. Czułam, jak jego wszystkie mięśnie się napinają. Powstrzymywał się przed jakąkolwiek reakcją. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że kurczowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści.<br>- Dlaczego to hamujesz? - mruknęłam z żalem w głosie.  
>Nie odpowiedział, więc kontynuowałam całowanie. Ani nie odwzajemniał pocałunku, ani się mu nie opierał. Przywarłam do niego jeszcze mocniej. Mimo, że się nie poruszał, oddech mu przyśpieszył. Wyczuwałam narastające podniecenie. On pragnął mnie, a ja jego. Czemu po prostu nie mógł zgodzić się na moje warunki i pójść na żywioł? Nie czekając na pozwolenie, zaczęłam odpinać guziki jego szaty, ocierając się o niego kroczem. Później obcałowując go po szyi, spróbowałam rozpiąć mu rozporek. Wtedy złapał mnie za dłonie i syknął do ucha stanowczo:<br>- Nie!  
>Podniosłam wzrok i obdarzyłam go spojrzeniem zbitego psa.<br>Odepchnął mnie od siebie.  
>- Wyjdź - powiedział oschle i zabrał się do zapinania szaty.<br>- Trzeba było tak od razu - warknęłam z pretensją w głosie. - Najpierw mnie rozpalasz, później nie zabraniasz zbliżania się, aż w końcu przed decydującym momentem, odpychasz od siebie. To było chamskie.  
>- Chamskie było twoje zachowanie, Riddle. Wprowadziłaś mnie w osłupienie. Człowiek, który doznaje szoku nie jest w stanie zrobić żadnego ruchu. Nie powinnaś się dziwić.<br>- Nie wymawiaj się teraz szokiem! Przecież wiem, że ci się podobało! Jak mogłeś w ogóle wycofać się w takim momencie! Przecież...  
>Snape położył mi dłoń na ustach i powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji:<br>- To się nigdy nie powinno zdarzyć. Nigdy się nie powtórzy. Możesz mi wierzyć na słowo.  
>Kilka razy otwierałam i zamykałam usta, po czym ze łzami w oczach wrzasnęłam:<br>- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!  
>Wymierzyłam mu siarczysty policzek i wybiegłam z sali.<br>Oparłam się o zimną ścianę i próbowałam powstrzymać łzy złości i żalu. Jak mogło mi się nie udać? Co on sobie myślał?  
>Wkrótce w końcu korytarza dojrzałam uśmiechniętego Jamesa, zmierzającego w moją stronę z ubraniami. Szybko do niego podeszłam i zapytałam poważnym głosem, zrzucając z siebie jego szatę:<br>- Powiedz James, czego mi brakuje, że nie podobam się mężczyznom?  
>Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.<br>- Jesteś piękną dziewczyną. Myślę, że możesz mieć praktycznie każdego. Gdybyś wiedziała, jakie sprośności mówią na twój temat chłopacy na naszych nocnych schadzkach w pokoju wspólnym... Jedni, że masz niesamowite uda, inni, że chcieliby cię zobaczyć tańczącą nago na rurze... Dla mnie po prostu jesteś cała niesamowita i gdybyś kiedykolwiek zechciała bliższego kontaktu, nie wahałbym się ani chwili.  
>- Och, James - rzuciłam mu się w ramiona z przeraźliwym szlochem. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczą twoje słowa. Ja...<br>Chciałam już zacząć żalić się mu, jak bardzo brak mi w życiu kogoś, z kim mogłabym zawsze pogadać, wymieniać czułości, po prostu kogoś kto by mnie kochał, on jednak nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Wciąż jeszcze rozpalona, tym bardziej że wypełniała mnie świeża wściekłość, odwzajemniłam pocałunek.


	23. Rozdział 23

Ten pocałunek bardzo zbliżył mnie do Jamesa. Hogwart zawrzał od plotki, że córka tego świra MordeVolta znalazła sobie chłopaka. I tak nieoficjalnie zostaliśmy parą. Ogólnie byłam sceptycznie nastawiona do naszego związku, ale gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się Snape, gwałtownie wybuchałam czułością. Nauczyciel po prostu odwracał wzrok z tą samą zimną obojętnością, z którą zwrócił się do mnie podczas mojej wizyty w sali eliksirów. Miałam jednak nadzieję, że gdzieś pod licznymi maskami tego drania kryje się choć odrobina żalu, że przepuścił taką okazję.  
>Jeśli chodzi o pojawienie się Osamy, to nie byłyśmy w stanie powiązać ze sobą wszystkich faktów. Stworzyłyśmy dziesiątki map myślowych i żadna nie przyniosła odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas pytania. Wiedziałyśmy jedynie, że<br>1. Duch Bin Ladena jest w Hogwarcie i ukrywa swoją obecność.  
>2. Duch Bin Ladena był przy igraszkach Cartera i Trelawney.<br>3. Duch Bin Ladena nawiedził mnie w kąpieli.  
>4. Snape przeglądał wspomnienia związane z Bin Ladenem.<br>Tak więc osoby mające związek z Osamą to Trelawney, Carter i Snape. Postanowiłyśmy śledzić ich na zmianę, licząc na rozwiązanie zagadki. Ta jednak jeszcze bardziej się gmatwała. Bin Laden znikł. Nie pojawił się więcej na żadnym zdjęciu ani nie ujawnił się w towarzystwie żadnej ze śledzonych osób.  
>Natomiast Sam odkryła romans Hagrida i Trelawney. Odmówiłam przeglądania fotografii tej jakże widowiskowej pary przyłapanej na gorącym uczynku. Na samą myśl o nich dopadał mnie odruch wymiotny.<br>Tak oto skompletowałyśmy materiały do listopadowego "Głosu Hogwartu". Szybko przekazałyśmy Skeeter zdjęcia, uprzednio wymazawszy z nich wizerunek Bin Ladena (żeby ta małpa nie zaczęła węszyć na własną rękę).  
>Przeminął październik.<br>Z każdym dniem atmosfera wśród czarodziejów stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Na każdym kroku słychać było głośne spekulacje na temat wyborów. Potter już od dwóch tygodni wciskał ludziom ulotki promujące Syriusza. Malfoy 'owie prychali na to z degustacją i zachwalali program wyborczy Dracona. A ja pragnęłam jedynie przegranej ojczulka. Gdyby doszedł do władzy rozwaliłby swoimi rządami całe Ministerstwo. W dniu wyborów pełnoletni uczniowie mogli wrzucać swoje głosy do urny ustawionej w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że ogłoszone następnego dnia wyniki będą największą sensacją tygodnia. Ale wydany tego dnia listopadowy numer "Głosu Hogwartu" przebił wszystko. Na początku śniadania salę wypełniał gwar dyskusji na temat wygranej Malfoy 'a w wyborach(niewyobrażalnie się ucieszyłam na wieść o jego zwycięstwie). Jednak gdy tylko pierwsi uczniowie zakupili "Głos Hogwartu", uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nic nie podejrzewających jeszcze członkach grona pedagogicznego. Nauczyciele krzywili się pod kpiącymi spojrzeniami uczniów. Trwało to dobre dziesięć minut, aż Dumbledore przyniósł świeży egzemplarz skeeterowskiego szmatławca. Wszystko się wyjaśniło. McGonagall spłonęła rumieńcem i utkwiła w Carterze zabójczy wzrok. Ten zaczął jąkać:  
>- Kochanie, to nie tak. Ktoś musiał te zdjęcia sfałszować. Przecież wiesz, że ja nigdy bym cię nie...<br>- TY ŚWINIO! - krzyknęła rozwścieczona żelazna-już-nie-dziewica i chlusnęła Carterowi w twarz sokiem dyniowym, po czym wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, żegnana chichotami uczniów.  
>Hagrid spojrzał na Trelawney z wyrzutem, powstał i podwinął rękawy.<br>- Nie podejrzewałbym cię o takie coś Carter - warknął niskim głosem do nauczyciela historii magii.  
>- Daj spokój Hagrid, to jakieś podróbki - powiedział drżącym głosem Carter. - No weź, Hagrid...<br>- Już nie jestem dla ciebie Hagrid, tylko pan Rubeus, ty zgniła szujo!  
>Hagrid podszedł do Cartera pewnym krokiem, chwycił go za kołnierz szaty i uniósł w górę.<br>- Zabierzcie ode mnie tego olbrzyma! - wrzeszczał Carter, dyndając pół metra nad ziemią.  
>Część uczniów opuściła swoje miejsca i otoczyła wianuszkiem zdradzonego rozwścieczonego kochanka, skandując:<br>- Ha-grid! Ha-grid!  
>Ten ośmielony okrzykami tłumu przywalił Carterowi w żebra, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Carter osunął się z jękiem na podłogę, a wściekły olbrzym szykował się do kolejnego ciosu.<br>- Hagridzie! - wykrzyknął wzburzony Dumbledore. - Winieneś ostawić zacnego Cartera w spokoju. Toż to nie po rycersku! Rzuć rękawicę, wyzwij na pojedynek, ale nigdy nie szarżuj od tyłu!  
>Hagrid posłusznie się wyprostował i oznajmił skruszonym głosem:<br>- Cholibka, ciut mnie poniosło psorze. Ja już lepij pójdę, bo ta morda mnie prowokuje.  
>Na odchodne rzucił do Trelawney:<br>- A z tobą się jeszcze policzę, ty mała zdrajczyni.  
>Uczniowie wrócili na swoje miejsca. Prefekci naczelni podźwignęli Cartera z podłogi i zanieśli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Trelawney grzebała zawstydzona w swojej filiżance, licząc na odkrycie w fusach rozwiązania problemu. Wszystko wróciło do normalnego stanu rzeczy. Tylko nikt już nie dyskutował o wynikach wyborów. Wszyscy rozprawiali o artykule.<br>- Dobrze mu tak - wysyczała Lil, odprowadzając wzrokiem uszkodzonego Cartera.  
>- Ma idiota za swoje. I ta kurewka McGonagall też. Trochę mi żal pijaczyny Hagrida, ale bez przesady - dodała Sam.<br>- Ciekawe jak Skeeter zrobiła im te foty - zastanowił się głośno Scorpius.  
>Wymieniłyśmy z dziewczynami porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.<br>- Każdy ma swoje sposoby - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.

* * *

Na początku listopada otwarto klub pojedynków. Dumbledore wprowadził nakaz posiadania i użytkowania pokemonów, bo "zawżdy człek istotę takową posiąść winien, nad którą pieczę sprawować musi". Tak więc każdy, łącznie z nauczycielami dostał pokeballa, zawierającego jakiegoś pokemona. Nie wszyscy byli z tego powodu zadowoleni. W każdym razie na pewno nie Snape.  
>Mieliśmy zwykłą lekcję eliksirów. Profesor był w całkiem niezłym humorze. Na jego twarzy malowała się satysfakcja. Wtem coś zaczęło stukać do drzwi z przeraźliwym piskiem. Snape z niepokojem cofnął się w kąt klasy. Drzwiami wstrząsnął impuls elektryczny, wypadły z futryny, a do sali wpadł mały, żółty stworek ze szpiczastymi uszami. Spojrzał oskarżającym wzrokiem w stronę Snape 'a i wykrzyknął:<br>- Pica pica!  
>- No nie! Przecież mówiłem żebyś został - powiedział rozzłoszczony Snape mierząc pokemona groźnym wzrokiem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie!<br>Wtedy pokemon zaczął zbliżać się do Snape 'a, mrucząc groźnie:  
>- Pica pica pica...<br>Snape wyszarpał różdżkę i wycelował ją w stworzonko.  
>- Ostrzegam cię, ty mały wstrętny... - nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo Picachu rzucił się w jego stronę z wojowniczym okrzykiem:<br>- PICAAAAAAA!  
>Bez zastanowienia sięgnęłam do kieszeni po swojego pokeballa.<br>- Ninetales, wybieram cię!  
>Biało-czerwona kulka otworzyła się, a po środku sali zmaterializował się Ninetales. Picatchu natychmiast odwrócił wzrok od Snape 'a i utkwił spojrzenie w moim pokemonie.<br>- Pica pica - powiedział z zachwytem i zbliżył się do Ninetalesa.  
>Ninetales z wyższością, pełen gracji zaczął obchodzić Picachu dookoła, obserwując jego reakcje i przyglądając mu się z każdej strony. Snape odetchnął z ulgą.<br>- No w końcu się odczepił. A teraz Riddle, zrób coś żeby sobie poszedł - warknął do mnie.  
>- Niby jak? Nie mogę im przerwać zalotów - odpowiedziałam, patrząc jak oba pokemony wodzą po sobie wzrokiem z zainteresowaniem.<br>- ZALOTÓW! - wykrzyknął Snape. - Mój Picachu odprawia jakiś taniec godowy z tym twoim Nine... coś tam?  
>Pokiwałam głową.<br>- I nie waż się im przerywać, bo tak cię prąd pierdolnie, że na dupie długo nie usiedzisz - dodała Sam, uśmiechając się na widok zbolałej miny Snape 'a.  
>- To znaczy... - zaczął załamany Snape. - Że mój Picachu jest gejem?<br>Klasa ryknęła śmiechem.  
>- Nie widzisz baranie, że twój pokemon to samica? - zapytała Sam, wskazując na ogon Picachu zakończony serduszkiem, charakterystycznym dla płci żeńskiej.<br>- No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? - zapytał poirytowany Snape.  
>- Tego żeśmy się jeszcze nie uczyli - odpowiedziała Sam. - Proponuję iść po profesora Colombo. Chyba tylko on się na tym zna.<br>- Dobra. Idź po tego świra od pokemonów, Zabini. A reszta rozejść się. Koniec lekcji na dzisiaj.  
>Sam pobiegła po jedynego wykwalifikowanego trenera pokemonów w szkole. Pozostali z uśmiechami na twarzach opuścili salę, a ja zostałam wewnątrz ze Snapem. Pierwszy raz sam na sam od namiętnego incydentu. Wbiłam w niego obojętne spojrzenie. Odwzajemnił się tym samym.<br>- Nie zaatakujesz mnie tym razem? Przecież nikt nie patrzy. No oprócz tych dwóch stworków - wskazał na pokemony. - A więc? - wykonał ten zajebiście seksowny ruch brwią.  
>- Prosisz się o kolejną sesję namiętności, której rzekomo się brzydzisz? - zapytałam ze złością. - Nic już mnie nie obchodzisz. Zapomnij o macanku - rzuciłam oschle.<br>- Co za szczęście, że tak nagle ci przeszło - zadrwił Snape. - Teraz dręczysz biednego Jamesa, co?  
>- Nie twoja sprawa.<br>- No pewnie. Ja mu po prostu współczuję. I wcale nie dlatego, że słabo całujesz czy coś. Pewnie niedługo rzucisz go, bo ci się znudzi. I znowu wrócisz do znęcania się psychicznego nade mną.  
>- Możesz pomarzyć - odpowiedziałam z irytującym uśmieszkiem.<br>Byłam pewna, że zanim James mi się znudzi, Snape sam zatęskni za moją bliskością. Bez wątpienia mu się podobałam. Gdyby tak nie było, odepchnąłby mnie wtedy, gdy się na niego rzuciłam.  
>- Nie wracajmy już do tego żałosnego incydentu. Mam inną sprawę do obgadania z tobą - zmieniłam temat. - Skąd wytrzasnąłeś wspomnienia Bin Ladena i po jaką cholerę je przeglądałeś?<br>Na twarzy nauczyciela wymalowała się nagła wściekłość.  
>- Ty mały szpiegu! Przestań się wtrącać w cudze sprawy. Zajmij się lepiej nauką. Zostaw Osamę w spokoju. Trzymaj się od niego jak najdalej. Bo źle skończysz.<br>- A niby czemu? - zapytałam wściekle i tupnęłam nogą z frustracji. - Masz jakieś zatargi z duchem tego bandyty. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie szykujecie w spółce jakiegoś zamachu?  
>- Z duchem? - Snape uniósł brwi.<br>- A więc to nie duch? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie.  
>- Ja nic nie wiem. I możesz być pewna, że nie planuję podbijać świata, choć to kusząca myśl. Ale twój ojciec by mnie chyba zabił, jakbym mu odebrał pozycję złoczyńcy naczelnego.<br>Snape zamilkł z posępną miną i wbił wzrok w pokemony. Już miałam podpalić mu szaty, żeby odpowiedział mi na kilka ważnych pytań, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanął w nich niezmiernie przystojny trener pokemonów.  
>- No w końcu! - wykrzyknął Snape. - Zrób coś, bo mojemu pikachu chyba poprzestawiało się w głowie. Odprawia jakieś tańce godowe.<br>Trener uważnie przyjrzał się pikachu i ninetalesowi, po czym oświadczył, że nic nie może poradzić na zaistniałą sytuację. Jedynym wyjściem było zezwolenie pokemonom na zaloty. Nakazał, by pikachu i ninetales spotykali się co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. W przeciwnym wypadku zaczęłyby się buntować. Nic nie powinno stać na przeszkodzie miłości. Bo w końcu pokemon też człowiek.  
>Snape przyjął tą wiadomość z niesmakiem, ale mi taki układ był zdecydowanie na rękę. Więcej okazji do pobycia z nim sam na sam. Więcej prób wyzwolenia w nim jakichś pozytywnych uczuć. Więcej prób wyciągnięcia z niego informacji o Bin Ladenie.<p> 


	24. Rozdział 24

- Snape - odezwałam się znużonym głosem, przerywając kolejną godzinę milczenia. - nudzi mi się.  
>- Możesz zmyć podłogę - odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku znad sprawdzanych prac domowych.<br>- Nie jestem na szlabanie. Nic ci nie będę zmywać.  
>- Trudno, trochę się ponudzisz<br>- Trochę? Oni już od dwóch godzin praktykują te swoje zaloty - wskazałam na Picachu i Ninetalesa. - I wcale nie wygląda na to, że szybko przestaną.  
>- No to ponudzisz się trochę dłużej niż trochę.<br>- Snaaaape - jęknęłam rozpaczliwie. - Nuuudzi mi się! Zrób coś.  
>- Nie mam teraz czasu.<br>- Pograjmy w prawda czy wyzwanie.  
>- Musiałbym być pijany żeby przystać na twoją propozycję - prychnął, wciąż bazgrząc zawzięcie po sprawdzanym arkuszu papieru.<br>- Tchórz - mruknęłam, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
>- Tchórz, bo nie chcę ci odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań i zrobić paru rzeczy, których będziesz później żałować?<br>- Dokładnie. Jeśli to ja mam żałować, to co ci szkodzi? Przecież to twoje hobby - sprawianie, że ludzie żałują, wściekają się, tracą apetyt, wpadają w depresję.  
>- Wiesz, z chęcią doprowadziłbym cię do depresji, jeśli to miałoby sprawić, że przestaniesz mnie nachodzić. Ale jak już mówiłem, jestem trochę zajęty.<br>- Och, żaden problem - odparłam i wbiłam wzrok w stos wypracowań, który natychmiast zajął się ogniem.  
>Snape z przerażeniem zerwał się na nogi.<br>- Co ty wyprawiasz? - wrzasnął, próbując ugasić pożar, polewając go wodą z różdżki, ale to tylko rozjuszało płomienie.  
>- Uwalniam cię od pracy. Teraz już możemy zagrać w prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytałam z naciskiem, gdy na biurku po pracach domowych pozostał już tylko popiół.<br>- Teraz będę musiał to posprzątać - warknął.  
>- Teraz grasz ze mną w prawda czy wyzwanie albo tak ci przypalę dupsko, że do lata nie będziesz mógł usiedzieć za biurkiem - wysyczałam, wlepiając w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.<br>- No dobrze - mruknął. - A ty będziesz musiała jeszcze raz napisać esej o zastosowaniu kamienia księżycowego, bo właśnie spaliłaś swoją pracę domową.  
>- Żaden problem - wzruszyłam ramionami. - A teraz zaczynamy grę - zatarłam dłonie z radości i wskazałam mu czarny fotel naprzeciwko.<br>- Zgoda, ale gramy według moich zasad. Gra kończy się, gdy te dwa stworki - wskazał na pokemony odstawiające swój taniec godowy - przestaną się do siebie przystawiać. Wyzwania muszą być zgodne z regulaminem szkoły.  
>- To znaczy? - zapytałam zdziwiona.<br>- To znaczy, że żadnych czynności wykraczających poza kontakty na poziomie nauczyciel-uczennica być nie może.  
>- Fajnie! - wykrzyknęłam. - Czyli już raz złamaliśmy regulamin. O ty Seviku niedobry! - pogroziłam mu palcem.<br>Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem premedytowanego mordercy, ale nie skomentował mojej groźby.  
>- Czy wedle twoich zasad młodszy rozpoczyna grę? Zresztą nieważne. Za bardzo się boisz o swoje dupsko, żeby mi zabronić. No a teraz zrób coś, żebyśmy nie mogli kłamać. Takie czary mary. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.<br>Snape skinął głową, wyjął różdżkę, machnął nią krótko. Złoty promień śmignął dwa razy wokół nas i znikł.  
>- Już? No dobra, a teraz tak na próbę jedno pytanko, żeby sprawdzić czy działa. Jak się nazywasz? - wyrzuciłam z siebie pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mi do głowy.<br>- Severus Tobiasz Snape - odpowiedział z głupią miną.  
>- Wygląda na to, że działa - powiedziałam chichocząc z euforii, że w końcu uda mi się wypytać go o kilka istotnych spraw. - Pytanie czy wyzwanie?<br>- Pytanie.  
>- Jaka szkoda. A już chciałam, żebyś zrobił striptiz. A więc... Co w zamku robi duch Bin Ladena?<br>- Nic nie robi - odpowiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
>- Jak to? Przecież tu jest!<br>- Jedno pytanie na jedną kolejkę. Pytanie czy wyzwanie?  
>- Pytanie - rzuciłam szybko, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem Bin Laden nic nie robi w zamku. Doszłam w końcu do wniosku, że albo to nie był Osama, albo to nie był jego duch.<br>- Naprawdę kochasz Jamesa?  
>- Co? Oczywiście, że... - zacięłam się, bo coś nie pozwoliło mi powiedzieć: tak.<br>Snape uniósł brew w oczekiwaniu. Cholera znowu ten seksowny ruch brwią.  
>- Nie - wydusiłam w końcu z siebie.<br>- Niech to szlag. A już myślałem, że dasz sobie ze mną spokój.  
>- Bo dam. Już dałam. Pytanie czy wyzwanie?<br>- Pytanie.  
>- Co robi w zamku Bin Laden?<br>Zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią, po czym wyrzucił z siebie:  
>- Zbiera płatki śniadaniowe i próbuje cię dorwać.<br>Spoglądałam na Snape 'a z niedowierzaniem.  
>- A niby po co?<br>- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - odpowiedział z niesmakiem, widocznie niezadowolony z informacji, którą właśnie mi udzielił.  
>- Pytanie.<br>- Serio odczepiłaś się ode mnie tak na dobre?  
>- Nie - rzuciłam bez zastanowienia, rozmyślając nad sensem jego poprzedniej odpowiedzi.<br>- No chuj mię boli! - przeklął Snape, uderzając pięścią w szklany stolik między fotelami.  
>- Może powinieneś iść z nim do lekarza - odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się złośliwie.<br>- Nie. W zupełności wystarczy mi kilka dni z dala od ciebie i wszystko się unormuje.  
>- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?<br>- Obawiam się, że żadne z powyższych - powiedział Snape i wskazał na Picachu, który człapał już powoli w stronę Snape 'a i podążającego za nim Ninetalesa.  
>- No chuj mię boli! - wykrzyknęłam ze złością, a Snape spojrzał na mnie z irytującym uśmiechem satysfakcji.<p>

W pokoju wspólnym przywitały mnie rozradowane Sam i Lil.  
>- Nie uwierzysz! Ten ćwok Carter jest transwestytą! - wrzasnęła Samantha i pomachała mi przed oczyma zdjęciem Cartera w różowym sweterku i legginsach, mizdrzącego się przed lustrem. Rzuciłam tylko okiem na ten zadziwiający obraz i padłam na kanapę przed kominkiem.<br>- Wspaniale - powiedziałam tonem, który bynajmniej nie sugerował, że jest wspaniale.  
>- Co się stało? - zaciekawiła się Lil.<br>- Tragedia - burknęłam.  
>- Straciłaś cnotę z drzwiami do gabinetu Snape 'a? - wtrąciła zaniepokojona Sam.<br>- Gorzej...  
>- ZE SNAPEM? - wrzasnęła przerażona tą perspektywą Samantha.<br>Spojrzałam na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, który sugerował, że powinna zaprzestać snucia podobnych przypuszczeń, jeśli nie chce oberwać.  
>- Wyciągnęłam ze Snape 'a co robi w Hogwarcie Bin Laden.<br>- No to świetnie - ucieszyła się Lil.  
>- I to wcale nie jest jego duch. Wiem tylko, że zbiera płatki śniadaniowe i próbuje mnie dorwać.<br>- O cię w pytę - podsumowała moją wypowiedź Samantha.  
>- To przecież chore! - powiedziała Liliana. - I się kupy nie klei. Co on wypił, że ci to powiedział?<br>- Nic chyba. Graliśmy w prawda czy wyzwanie.  
>- No to pogracie jeszcze raz i się wszystko wyjaśni.<br>- Drugi raz na to nie pójdzie. Zresztą ja mu nie chcę spalić tych gaci. Musimy się wszystkiego same domyślić.  
>- Albo wywąchać.<br>- To będzie raczej trudne.

Kilka tygodni później Picachu i Ninetales śmiertelnie się o coś pokłócili i przestałam spędzać jesienne wieczory w przytulnym gabinecie Snape 'a. Listopad minął nam na domysłach, teoriach spiskowych i nieuzasadnionych przypuszczeniach co do Bin Ladena. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy mam się bać. Niby mieliśmy spotkanie pierwszego stopnia w łazience, ale od tego czasu już go więcej nie widziałam.  
>Nadszedł więc grudzień. Carter po raz kolejny spalił się ze wstydu, gdy w Głosie Hogwartu ukazał się artykuł na jego temat. Dumbledore podobno zaproponował mu nawet terapię, tłumacząc, że transwestycja to choroba uleczalna, tak jak transseksualizm i jeśli tylko zechce, to może zostać panią Carter i problem się rozwiąże.<br>Zbliżały się święta. Pierwsze święta z ojczulkiem. Przeczuwałam kompletną, różową, pstrokatą klapę. Nie przeczuwałam tylko, na jak wielką skalę to będzie obciach.  
>- Tatko napisał, że jesteś z Lordem zaproszona do nas na święta - oznajmiła mi wesoło Liliana kilka dni przed wigilią.<br>- Czyś ty zwariowała? - zapytałam ze złością. - Przecież my ci rozwalimy całą imprezkę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie do głowy temu świrowi MordeVoltowi.  
>- Oj nie truj! Będzie świetnie. Przyda się trochę rozrywki.<br>- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. To będzie ośmieszenie mnie i ojczulka na skalę masową. Ja pierdzielę, już widzę ten artykuł w Proroku: Święta u Ministra Magii przerwane przez tragiczny wypadek - eks-mistrz świata gry w kręgle rozsadził willę Malfoy' ów różową bombą zegarową. Cała rodzina zginęła śmiercią różowiczną.  
>- No nie przesadzaj. Może poprawi ci to humor, jeśli powiem, że Snape 'a też zaprosiliśmy - powiedziała ze znaczącym uśmiechem. - I będą jemioły. Dużo jemioł. Mogę skombinować też trochę amortencji...<br>- Czy ty nie przesadzasz? Chyba nie myślisz, że moja obsesja jest aż tak wielka, że będę go poić amortencją!  
>Lil wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Kto wie...  
>No cóż, przynajmniej nie będę siedzieć sam na sam z ojczulkiem i Bellatrix w różowym domu - pomyślałam. - W sumie ta amortencja to nie był taki zły pomysł... <p>


	25. Rozdział 25

Bożonarodzeniowe popołudnie spędzałam na wylegiwaniu się przed kominkiem, w którym trzaskał zaczarowany różowy ogień. Czytałam autobiografię ojczulka i nie zastanawiałam się, po co Osamie płatki śniadaniowe. W święta postanowiłam sobie odpuścić. Na fotelu obok, Bellatrix dziergała na drutach fioletowy pokrowiec na kulę od kręgli, bo Lord uparł się, że jego kule marzną. Wymyślił też, że czują się osamotnione i poustawiał je w kącie salonu, tak by mogły zakosztować świątecznej atmosfery.

Do pokoju wpadł ojczulek w szacie w liliowo-błękitną panterkę i oznajmił:

- Możemy się zbierać.

- Tak, tak misiaczku. Tylko zobacz jaki sweterek dla twojej kuli uszyłam! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Bellatrix i rzuciła się w stronę Lorda z wydzierganym "sweterkiem".  
>MordeVolt uważnie obejrzał fioletowe dzieło, po czym zawiedzionym głosem oznajmił:<br>- Nie ma pomponików.  
>- Jeszcze doszyję - obiecała Bella. - Ale podoba ci się?<br>- Oczywiście, moje ty kochanie - Lord uraczył rozanieloną Bellę krótkim pocałunkiem i zwrócił się do mnie - Gotowa?  
>- Można tak powiedzieć - mruknęłam z niesmakiem i odłożyłam pasjonującą lekturę. - A może jednak zostaniemy w domu? - zaproponowałam z resztką nadziei w głosie.<br>- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Myślałem, że lubisz Malfoy 'ów.  
>- Bo tak jest. Dlatego właśnie wolałabym uniknąć tej wizyty.<br>- No chyba nie boisz się, że zepsuję imprezkę - zaśmiał się Lord. - To byłaby potworna kompromitacja.  
>- Obiecaj, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego - poprosiłam.<br>- Słowo harcerza, że wszyscy ujdą z życiem.  
>- Dobre i to - mruknęłam.<br>Kilka minut później dzięki sieci Fiu wylądowaliśmy w salonie Malfoy 'ów. Przywitało nas rodzeństwo Malfoy. Scorpius w szacie wyjściowej odezwał się grzecznie do Lorda i Bellatrix:  
>- Witam w rezydencji Ministra Magii. Zaprowadzę państwa do jadalni. Wszystko już gotowe. Czekamy tylko na was.<br>- Idźcie. Ja muszę zamienić słówko z Seszelą - powiedziała Lil.  
>MordeVolt z ukochaną wyszli za Scorpiusem.<br>- A co on taki miły dzisiaj? - zapytałam zaskoczona uprzejmym zachowaniem Scorpiusa.  
>- Robimy za skrzaty domowe, bo te prawdziwe pichcą potrawy w kuchni. A ktoś się musi zajmować przyjmowaniem gości. No dobra... - obdarzyła mnie szerokim uśmiechem. - Dziś wieczór Snape jest twój. Zrobiłam, jak się umawiałyśmy. Dałam skrzatce wyraźne instrukcje, żeby poiła go winem z oddzielnej butelki. No i oczywiście w zupie też jest eliksir. Ech, nie mato jak wspólny obiadek ofiary i obłąkanej trucicielki.<br>- Przymknij się, to był twój pomysł.  
>- Ale ty się na niego zgodziłaś. Pamiętaj, że siedzicie naprzeciwko siebie. Jak tylko tknie cokolwiek, naszpikowanego eliksirem, skup na sobie jego uwagę. Ma patrzeć właśnie na ciebie, bo inaczej się nie uda. A przecież nie chcemy, żeby zakochał się w Lordzie.<br>- Ale to nie Amortencja? - upewniłam się.  
>- Tak jak chciałaś, wzięłam coś słabszego. Efekt podobny. A jak czegoś się zacznie domyślać i nie zechce skosztować świątecznego barszczyku, to go potraktuję Imperiusem. To chyba tyle. Gotowa?<br>Pokiwałam głową i nerwowo obciągnęłam czarną sukienkę w różowe groszki(prezent od ojczulka). Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam za Lilianą. Chwilę później byłyśmy już w jadalni. Zajęłam miejsce przy długim stole pomiędzy Sam a Lil, naprzeciwko Snape 'a. Rozejrzałam się nerwowo po zgromadzonych. U szczytu stołu napotkałam wzrokiem postać Draco, który aż promieniował wyższością i władzą. Rozmawiał, żywo gestykulując z ciemnoskórym mężczyzną, w którym rozpoznałam Blaise 'a Zabiniego. Rozmowie przysłuchiwał się siwiejący, zmizerniały przez posługę u Lorda Lucjusz. Obok plotkowały Narcyza i Bellatrix, a po drugiej stronie stołu Hermiona i rudowłosa kobieta, zapewne Ginny. Lord siedział przy znudzonym Snapie i prawił mu kazanie na temat kąta wychylenia przy rzucie kulą do kręgli. Po drugiej stronie Snape 'a usadowił się Picachu i z zaciekawieniem lustrował wzrokiem nowe otoczenie. Siedząca przy mnie Sam wymieniała czułości ze Scorpiusem. Popatrzyłam z niepokojem na Lil, ale ta najwyraźniej pewna swego tylko mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
>Skrzaty podały do stołu. Snape nie mogąc już słuchać ględzenia Lorda, zabrał się za konsumpcję barszczu. Szybko odnalazłam pod stołem jego nogi i zarzuciłam mu stopy na kolana. Podniósł wzrok znad talerza i zlustrował mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem, który po chwili zmienił się w pełne rozkoszy spojrzenie nałogowego pożeracza żelek, patrzącego na utęsknioną paczkę biedronkowych Ssyków*. Posłał mi błogi uśmiech. Oderwał się od jedzenia i wykonał cudowny masaż moich stóp. Gdy Lord spostrzegł, czym zajmuje się Snape, zapytał ze zdziwieniem:<br>- Co ty u licha robisz? Czyje to stopy?  
>- Moje - powiedziała szybko Liliana, obserwująca czujnie to zdarzenie. - Nałaziłam się dziś za skrzatami. Trzeba je było przypilnować, bo znowu wyszedłby przypalony kurczak. A wiadomo, że nikt nie robi takiego masażu, jak nasz drogi Snape. Dziękuję ci Severusie - uśmiechnęła się do zdezorientowanego Snape 'a, a ja natychmiast zdjęłam nogi z jego kolan.<br>Zaniepokojony ojczulek odetchnął z ulgą.  
>Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w Severusa pożądliwym wzrokiem. W końcu nie wytrzymałam.<br>- Idę się przejść do ogrodu, duszno tu - rzuciłam i podniosłam się z miejsca.  
>- Zaprowadzę cię - zaproponowała Liliana i też wstała.<br>- Ja to zrobię - odezwał się Snape i podniósł się z krzesła. - Ty powinnaś iść do skrzatów. Ten barszcz jest jakiś... dziwny.  
>- Snape? - zapytał z niepokojem ojczulek.<br>- No co? - warknął Snape. - Znam ten dom. Tyle zebrań i spotkań w dawnych czasach, że nie sposób zapomnieć - powiedział z wyrzutem. Zapewne znowu przypomniało mu się, że powinni podbijać świat, zamiast leczyć Lorda z depresji. - No dobrze, idź. Ale nie waż się tknąć mojej Seszelki, bo ci zrobię z życia różowe piekło - zagroził ojczulek.  
>- Ciągle tylko groźby - westchnął Snape. - Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie jestem nią zainteresowany.<br>- Mam taką nadzieję - mruknął Lord.  
>Liliana pognała do kuchni, a ja ze Snapem i nieodłącznym Picachu, udaliśmy się do ośnieżonego ogrodu. Eliksir działał, więc z czym tu się kryć? Chwyciłam Severusa za dłoń i ruszyliśmy spacerem między alejkami żywopłotów. Miał taką cudownie ciepłą skórę i długie palce. Wzdychałam co chwila, upojona jego obecnością.<br>Tak blisko, tak bez oporów, tak bez sensu. Bo i po co, skoro wiadome było, że jak tylko eliksir przestanie działać, wróci do dawnej postawy.  
>- A może jednak... - powiedziałam z nadzieją sama do siebie.<br>- Co może jednak? - zapytał z tym swoim obłąkańczym, radosnym uśmiechem, właściwym dla pożeracza żelek.  
>- Może jednak przysiądziemy sobie w tej altance - wskazałam na drewnianą altanę, która właśnie wyłoniła się zza rogu.<br>- Jak sobie życzysz, złotko.  
>Złotko? To nie był ten sam Snape. Ech, co ta miłość robi z ludźmi. Nawet taka sztucznie wywołana.<br>- Posłuchaj - powiedział do mnie, gdy już znaleźliśmy się pod dachem. - Próbowałem to ukrywać, ale teraz wiem, że nie dam rady. Nie można przeciwstawiać się przeznaczeniu. Z miłością nie wygrasz. Wiem Seszelo, że możesz być zaskoczona - sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyjął z niej sześcienne pudełeczko. - I zapewne tak jest, ale nie mogę dłużej z tym zwlekać - przykląkł na prawym kolanie i otworzył pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się błyszczący złoty pierścionek. - Wyjdziesz za mnie Seszelo Riddle?  
>Zamurowało mnie. Patrzyłam na klęczącego Snape 'a z rozdziawionymi ustami. Skąd on miał ten pierścionek? Czyżby rzeczywiście planował oświadczać się napalonej czternasto... no prawie piętnastolatce? Niemożliwe. To zapewne Liliana podrzuciła mu ten pierścionek. A nawet jeśli, to co mi szkodzi? - pomyślałam i powoli pokiwałam głową. Drżącymi dłońmi umieściłam pierścionek na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki i dopiero to do mnie dotarło - Severus Snape mi się oświadczył, jesteśmy zaręczeni.<br>Snape schował pudełeczko z powrotem do kieszeni, powstał z podłogi i obdarzył mnie kolejnym szaleńczym uśmiechem. Wskazał palcem na sufit. Spojrzałam do góry z niepewnością i ujrzałam jemiołę.  
>- Ja chyba śnię - wyszeptałam słabo, a po chwili poczułam na ustach dotyk jego miękkich warg.<br>Przymknęłam oczy, rozkoszując się ich aksamitną fakturą i delikatnością. Objął mnie w pasie, a ja zarzuciłam mu ramiona na kark. I znowu czułam go całym ciałem, tak jak pamiętnego dnia w lochach. Tyle że teraz z całym entuzjazmem odwzajemniał pocałunek. Rozchylił moje usta językiem. Jęknęłam z przyjemności. Nagle zamarł w bezruchu. Cofnął się o krok i spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
>- Co ja do cholery robię?<br>- Całujesz się ze mną i przerywasz w nieodpowiednim momencie - odparłam niewinnie.  
>- Niby jak? Jak ja się tu w ogóle znalazłem? - po chwili skojarzył chyba fakty bo wycelował we mnie oskarżycielsko palec - Ty... Dolałaś mi coś do barszczu.<br>- Ja? A niby co? Nie znam się na eliksirach.  
>- Już ja znam rodzeństwo Malfoy. Upić nauczyciela eliksirów napojem miłosnym. Gdybyśmy byli w Hogwarcie to minimum tydzień szlabanu...<br>- Uspokój się Sevciu. Złość piękności szkodzi, a ja chcę żebyś na naszym ślubie pojawił się w pełni gracji i urody.  
>- Na jakim ślubie?<br>- Naszym - pomachałam mu dłonią przed oczami. - Sam mi się oświadczyłeś, a ja się łaskawie zgodziłam. Co miałam zrobić? Błagałeś na kolanach!  
>- Oddawaj mój pierścionek! - wykrzyknął wzburzony. - On nie był dla ciebie!<br>- A dla kogo? Kto by zechciał takiego tłustowłosego cynika? - zadrwiłam z uśmiechem.  
>- A żebyś wiedziała, że jest pewna kobieta, która z chęcią przyjęłaby ten pierścionek. I nie mówię o tobie dziecinko. Oddawaj błyskotkę, bo popamiętasz!<br>- Chyba raczej ty - z uśmiechem wskazałam na zbliżające się ku nam alejką postacie.  
>Na czele kroczących szli pod rękę Draco i Lord, wykrzykując coś w naszą stronę.<br>- Oj... - Snape wyraźnie się wystraszył. - Myślisz, że widział, jak się ekhm... całujemy?  
>- No nie wiem Sevciu, nie wiem...<p>

*Ach ten nałóg autorki xD


	26. Rozdział 26

- Już mam uciekać za granicę? - zapytał Snape drżącym głosem i schował się za mną.  
>- Myślę, że nie... - odpowiedziałam wolno, przysłuchując się krzykom Lorda, które okazały się być śpiewem.<br>_Szedł stary czarodziej przez zakazany las  
>Zakazany las, zakazany las<br>Ujrzał piękną nimfę i wziął nogi za pas  
>Wziął nogi za pas, wziął nogi za pas<br>Czemuż tak uciekasz nimfa zapytała,  
>Nimfa zapytała, hej-ho-hej!<br>A czarodziej na to: Żebyś mnie złapała  
>Żebyś mnie złapała, hej-ho-hej!<br>Goni nimfa za nim przez zakazany las,  
>Zakazany las, zakazany las<br>No i go złapała za niedługi czas,  
>Za niedługi czas, hej-ho-hej!<em>

_Nie minęła chwila i już się całują, _  
><em>W krzakach baraszkują, <em>  
><em>Hej-ho-hej-ho! <em>  
>Choć trudno nazwać śpiewem coś, co ewidentnie brzmi jak pijacki bełkot. Gdy pijani goście i gospodarze byli już kilka metrów od altany, Sam i rodzeństwo Malfoy szybko ich wyprzedzili.<br>- Seszela! - wykrzyknęła zrozpaczona Lil. - Skrzatka pomyliła butelki z winem! Nie dość, że są pijani, to w dodatku... pozakochiwali się w sobie! Z niezbyt przyjemnym skutkiem.  
>- No i macie za swoje - Snape z uśmiechem satysfakcji wyszedł mężnie zza moich pleców. - Nie ładnie tak upijać biednego nauczyciela eliksirów.<br>- Już ci przeszło, Snape? - zdziwiła się Liliana. - To dobrze. Musisz coś zrobić, bo zaraz wszystkim odwali i będziemy mieli tu zbiorową orgię!  
>- Tylko pod warunkiem, że ta ignorantka - wskazał na mnie. - Odda mi mój pierścionek.<br>- Nie oddam ci go, Snape. Teraz jest mój - wysyczałam, mrużąc groźnie oczy.  
>- No to będziecie mieli orgię, a ja się zmywam - wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się na pięcie.<br>- Nie tak szybko, Sevciu! Masz chyba mały ognisty problem - zauważyłam i jednym spojrzeniem podpaliłam mu szatę.  
>Wydał z siebie nieokreślony wściekły odgłos, coś na pograniczu ryku rozzłoszczonej bestii i kwiczenia prosiaka.<br>- Czego ode mnie oczekujecie? - warknął, wracając do dyskusji.  
>- Że ich odczarujesz.<br>- Skąd ja ci wezmę na poczekaniu antidotum na niezidentyfikowany napój miłosny?  
>- No z tym, że niezidentyfikowany to racja - mruknęła Liliana. - To był eliksir testowy. Trochę zmodyfikowałam skład amortencji i tego...<br>Snape palnął się dłonią w czoło.  
>- No ocipiała - mruknął do siebie. - poić ludzi niedopracowanym eliksirem. Przecież oni mogli zginąć! Zamienić się w krogulce! Mogły im uschnąć narządy płciowe!<br>- Spoko luz, co się tak wpieniasz? Tobie się przecież nic nie stało. Chyba...  
>Rozśpiewani ludzie weszli do altany. Teraz mogłam dojrzeć dokładnie, jak dziwne pary wytworzyło spożycie eliksiru. Ojczulek przytulał się do rozanielonego Draco, Bellatrix słaniała się w ramionach Lucjusza, Hermiona wymieniała czułe spojrzenia z Ginny, a Zabini z rozkosznym uśmiechem bawił się włosami Narcyzy.<br>Jęknęłam rozpaczliwie.  
>- Zrób coś Snape! Ja nie chcę być świadkiem orgii, a już na pewno nie z takimi parami - popatrzyłam z obrzydzeniem na wciąż śpiewających Draco i Lorda.<br>- Nie mam antidotum, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem będzie... - Severus wyjął różdżkę - Incancerus.  
>Grube liny owinęły się wokół zakochanych i ścisnęły ich w jedną gromadkę. Pijani patrzyli zdezorientowani to na Snape 'a, to na sznury.<br>- Sever...Serwer...Serwer-siusie, znaczy Serwer-siusia - zwrócił się do Snape 'a pijany Lord. - Rozplącz nas sybciutko, bo jak nie... - chciał mu pogrozić ręką, ale ta była przywiązana ciasno do pleców Malfoy 'a, więc tylko pokiwał głową z groźną w jego mniemaniu miną. - Bo jak nie to powiem szyskim o twoej nowej ziewczynie.  
>- Zapewniam, że nie powiesz - mruknął Snape, machnął krótko różdżką, a Lord zamilkł.<br>Próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale poruszył tylko bezgłośnie ustami, więc zrezygnował.  
>Pozostali też zaczęli się burzyć, więc Severus rzucił Silencio na wszystkich związanych. Odeszliśmy kilka kroków od zdezorientowanych jeńców.<br>- Dużo tego wypili? - zapytał Snape Lilianę, a ta wzruszyła ramionami.  
>- No kilka butelek tego było. Trudno, żeby chlupnęli jedną butelkę wina na osiem osób.<br>- I wszystkie były napełnione tym twoim eliksirem? - zdziwiłam się. - Myślałam ,że przyszykowałaś tylko jedną butelkę dla Snape 'a.  
>- No tego... Nie gniewaj się, ale... Pomyślałam, że jak Snape zechce wypić więcej tego wina, to łatwiej ci będzie zaciągnąć go do łóżka.<br>Snape lustrował Lilianę z groźną miną.  
>- Serio... Sorry - spojrzała na nas przepraszająco.<br>- No już nie przepraszaj ich - warknęła Sam. - Nic się przecież nie stało. No kurwa... A tak chciałyśmy, żebyś się w końcu z kimś dobrze popieprzyła.  
>- Że co? Chciałyście, żebym straciła dziewictwo? Ze Snapem?<br>- Znaczy ja to nie do końca byłam przekonana, że z tym kurwiszonem, ale mniej więcej o to nam chodziło. Dziewczyno! Masz piętnastkę na karku i jeszcze z nikim nie spałaś. No ja kurwa rozumiem, żeby cię Tiara do Gryffindoru wpierdoliła, ale na chuja Merlina, w Slytherinie taki numer nie przejdzie! Pierwsze ruchanko na czwartym roku to standard. Mówię ci, będziesz miała później cholerne problemy ze znalezieniem se faceta. Pewne rzeczy trzeba opanować trochę wcześniej. A sztuka jebania to jedna z tych właśnie rzeczy.  
>Popatrzyłam na Samanthę z przerażeniem.<br>- W Hogwarcie wcześniej się dojrzewa - wzruszyła ramionami Liliana. - Takie życie. Żeby później przetrwać w prawdziwym świecie trzeba się tu nauczyć oszukiwać, kłamać, kręcić...  
>- Kręcić lody - Sam pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Obciągać, robić minety, palcówki... - kontynuowała wymienianie.<br>- A wszystko tylko po to, żeby później mieć lżej w życiu - uzupełniła Liliana.  
>- Poza tym kobieto! Trochę luzu. Jak się teraz nie wyszumisz to ci zostanie i będziesz za parę lat zwiędłym badylem, hodującym w chacie wyliniałego kota i dwa szczury. I nawet nie będziesz wiedziała, że kota i szczura nie skrzyżujesz. Bo pierwsze prawo kopulacji mówi: krzyżuj ze sobą tylko osobniki tego samego gatunku, żeby ci kurwa mutanty nie powychodziły.<br>Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, przerażona ich wywodem.  
>- Proponuję wam... żebyście zajęły się em... doskonaleniem sztuki pieprzenia, czy jak to tam się zwie, a mnie dały tymczasowo spokój. Obiecuję wam, że ee... do wakacji się rozdziewiczę bez waszej pomocy. A jak nie, to będziecie mogły zacząć knuć i spiskować. Póki co, uspokójcie swoje emocje. W pełni rozumiem wasze hmm... obawy, ale jestem pewna, że dam sobie radę w życiu.<br>- Widzicie! - wykrzyknął Scorpius, przysłuchujący się naszej rozmowie. - Mówiłem, że to mądra dziewczyna i da sobie radę. A tak na marginesie - pochylił się i szepnął mi do ucha. - James liczy na coś więcej, więc będziesz miała okazję spełnić obietnicę daną dziewczynom.  
>- Spoko... Zrobię, co się będzie dało - powiedziałam, a Scorpius z uśmiechem puścił do mnie oczko. - Tak właściwie, to jak wam się udało ujść trzeźwo z tej całej sytuacji?<br>- My nie pijemy alkoholu w domu - powiedziała Liliana. - Troskliwość zacofanych rodziców nie zna granic.  
>- Taa... Teraz się na coś przydała - zauważyłam z uśmiechem.<br>- Dobra - mruknął Snape. - Jestem z kimś umówiony, więc... Po raz ostatni pytam, ty wredna gówniaro, oddasz mi mój pierścionek, czy nie?  
>- Możesz pomarzyć - odpowiedziałam.<br>- A więc idę sobie. Niewesołych świąt wam życzę. I wykasuj im pamięć, jak już dojdą do siebie, panno Malfoy.  
>Snape odszedł szybkim krokiem, mrucząc cicho obelgi pod moim adresem.<br>- No kochana - zaczęła Liliana i wykonała znaczący ruch brwiami. - A teraz mów, co się tu działo, zanim wam przeszkodziliśmy.

- Nic ciekawego. Snape wyznał mi od dawna skrywaną miłość, po czym padł na kolana, dał mi pierścionek, o którego zwrot mnie przed chwilą łaskawie poprosił - pokazałam im fantazyjny pierścień z brylantem, błyszczący na moim palcu. - Tak, to pierścionek zaręczynowy. Później wycałowaliśmy się pod jemiołą i... eliksir przestał działać.  
>Liliana patrzyła na pierścionek z rozmarzeniem, Sam ze chciwością, a Scorpius zagwizdał z podziwem.<br>- Się wykosztował staruszek - pokręcił głową ze zdziwieniem.  
>- Też byś mi mógł od czasu do czasu dać jakąś ładną błyskotkę - Sam szturchnęła Scorpiusa w bok.<br>- Uspokój się, kobieto! Przecież dostałaś ode mnie na święta brylantowe kolczyki z herbem rodowym Malfoy 'ów.  
>Samantha prychnęła ze złością.<br>- W święta każdy daje prezenty. Mógłbyś czasem mnie zaskoczyć, wpaść z bukietem róż i rubinową kolią do dormitorium dziewcząt...  
>- Gdyby nie było obłożone antymęskimi zaklęciami - dodał Scorpius. - Poza tym, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taką romantyczką. Proszę, proszę, jak maskujesz swoją prawdziwą naturę pod serią przekleństw - wyszczerzył się do Sam, która nagle się zarumieniła.<br>- No wiesz... Czasami dziewczyna chce być traktowana jak dziewczyna, a nie jak gumowa lalka do zerżnięcia.  
>- Poczekajcie z tą kłótnią chwilę - przerwała spór Liliana. - Skoro chciał zwrotu pierścionka, to znaczy, że on nie był dla ciebie?<br>Pokręciłam głową.  
>- I nie mam pojęcia, dla kogo był przeznaczony tak naprawdę.<br>- A to ci zagadka. Snape ma dziewczynę.  
>- Na to wygląda - odpowiedziałam ze smutkiem.<br>Wszelkie szanse na jakiekolwiek zauroczenie z jego strony upadły.  
>Nadzieja umarła.<br>- Ale to ze mną jest zaręczony - dodałam z uśmiechem i zaczęłam ponownie zachwycać się pierścieniem.


	27. Rozdział 27

Po feralnym obiedzie u Malfoy 'ów wpadłam w depresję. Godzinami gapiłam się na pierścionek od Snape 'a i zastanawiałam się, kim jest jego ukochana. Płakałam całą noc, a następnego ranka powitał mnie rozwścieczony Lord z świeżym egzemplarzem "Proroka" w dłoniach.  
>- Co to ma być do cholery? - wrzasnął, opluwając się przy okazji.<br>Wystarczył rzut oka na gazetę, by przekonać się, że to kolejny przekręt Skeeter. Na zdjęciu z okładki widniał klęczący Snape, wręczający mi pierścionek zaręczynowy. Tytuł głosił: "Hogwarcki pedofil powraca". Idąc do Malfoy 'ów nie pomyślałam, że w krzakach może czaić się żądna nowinek o świętach ministra Rita animag.  
><em>No to już po Snapie <em>- pomyślałam i rozwyłam się na nowo.  
>Lord zmiękł na widok płaczącej ukochanej córeczki i zapytał niepewnie:<br>- No i czego ryczysz? Nadal nie rozumiesz, że chronię twoje dziewictwo? I już mam nawet na niego sposób, żeby cię nie skrzywdził. Utnę mu jaja i powieszę na najwyższej wieży Hogwartu. Tak! Tak właśnie zrobię!  
>Jego groźba tylko rozogniła moją rozpacz i wywołała kolejny potok łez.<br>- Nie mów tylko, że już cię rozdziewiczył!  
>Zawyłam z żalu. Gdyby ojczulek wiedział, jak bardzo chciałam, żeby Snape mnie rozdziewiczył...<br>Lord widząc, że wcale się nie uspokajam, machnął różdżką i do pokoju wpadła mała książeczka. MordeVolt zaczął energicznie ją kartkować. Z zainteresowaniem zerknęłam na okładkę. "Czarodziejski podręcznik czarodziejskiej mamuśki".  
>- Jest! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie i zaczął głośno czytać. - Rozdział czwarty: Co zrobić, gdy dziecko płacze? Spójrz mu w oczy ze zmartwieniem i zapytaj czule: co się stało, kochanie? Wiesz, że mamusi zawsze możesz powiedzieć.<br>Odchrząknął i spojrzał na mnie, robiąc spojrzenie zbitego kociaka, po czym zapytał:  
>- Co się stało, kochanie? Wiesz, że mamusi zawsze możesz powiedzieć.<br>Chyba źle pojął znaczenie słowa "zapytaj czule", bo jego głos brzmiał zawadiacko, jakby właśnie zapraszał na randkę jakąś bardzo ładną kobietę. Zaczęłam chichotać przez łzy. W dodatku rozbroiło mnie zapewnienie: "mamusi zawsze możesz powiedzieć". Jednak nie miałam zamiaru prowadzić z nim dyskusji i wróciłam do płaczu, przypominając sobie, co Lord obiecał zrobić Snape 'owi.  
>- Punkt drugi. Gdy dziecko nie reaguje. Połóż pociesze dłoń na ramieniu i powiedz: Zaufaj mi, razem na pewno uda nam się znaleźć wyjście z problemu.<br>Lord postąpił zgodnie z zaleceniami podręcznika, a ja tylko pokręciłam głową, by dać znać, że jego wysiłki są daremne. On jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.  
>- Punkt trzeci: gdy dziecko nadal nie chce powiedzieć, co się stało. Przytul je i w zamian za wyjawienie problemu obiecaj, że kupisz mu coś, o czym marzy(więcej o dziecięcych marzeniach na stronie 115) - Lord ponownie przekartkował podręcznik. - Rozdział szósty: O czym marzy twoje dziecko? Aby dowiedzieć się bez pytania, o czym marzy twoja pociecha, przyjrzyj się jej stylowi ubierania, wystrojowi pokoju, książkom które czyta.<br>MordeVolt rozejrzał się po moim różowym pokoju, którego nie zdążyłam jeszcze przefarbować na odpowiedniejsze barwy, chociaż już wyszukałam odpowiednie zaklęcia. Ojczulek pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową i wziął mnie w ramiona, mówiąc:  
>- Jak mi powiesz, co cię trapi, to ci kupię kucyka Pony.<br>Prychnęłam ze złością. _Jeszcze mi tylko kucyka Pony do szczęścia brakuje. Co za bezmózgi człowiek. _  
>- Kupię ci całe stado kucyków Pony!<br>- NIE! - wrzasnęłam i wyrwałam się z jego objęć. - Nie chcę żadnych kucyków! Chcę tylko, żebyś zostawił w końcu Snape 'a w spokoju!  
>- Chwilunia - oznajmił Lord i wrócił do wertowania podręcznika. - Rozdział piąty: Rozwiązywanie dziecięcych problemów. Problemy naszych dzieci tylko nam wydają się błahe. Dla nich z najmniejszego powodu może zawalić się świat. Nie potrafimy tego zrozumieć, tak samo jak one nie potrafią zrozumieć, co to znaczy mieć problem z cellulitem. Spróbujmy jednak pomóc im przetrwać te ciężkie dla nich chwile. Jeśli problem dotyczy relacji dziecka z rodzicem, możemy zgodzić się na kompromis, np. Jeśli będziesz regularnie sprzątać pokój, pozwolę ci iść na imprezę.<br>Lord podrapał się w głowę, po czym oznajmił:  
>- Jeśli sama utniesz Snape 'owi jaja, to ja tego nie zrobię. Zgadzasz się na taki kompromis?<br>- No chyba ocipiałeś! - wykrzyknęłam ze złością, że w ogóle mógł o czymś takim pomyśleć.  
>Ojczulek machnął różdżką i do pokoju wpadła kolejna książeczka. Tym razem był to: "Jak zrozumieć nastolatkę? - Słownik wyrażeń obcych dorosłym". Przewrócił kilka kartek i znowu zaczął czytać:<br>- Ocipieć - ć; ć się w chodzącą cipę; 3.słowo używane, gdy ktoś robi coś wbrew poglądom nastolatki, np. proponuje jej seks w zamian za gotowane brokuły.!Obraźliwe!.  
>Lord zamknął słownik i z powrotem zajrzał do podręcznika.<br>- Rozdział 10: Co robić, gdy dziecko cię obraża? Dziecko może obrażać na różne sposoby, używając obraźliwych zwrotów, gestów, a czasami nawet posługując się rękoczynami i przemocą. W takich sytuacjach najlepiej jest wymierzyć odpowiednią karę. Przykładowy zwrot przy wymierzania kary: Młoda damo, wydaje mi się, że zasłużyłaś na szlaban. Zapomnij o wyjściach z domu przez następne dwa tygodnie. No właśnie, młoda damo! - ojczulek zwrócił się do mnie groźnym tonem. - Zapomnij o wyjściach z domu przez dwa tygodnie! Jak można nazywać ojca chodzącą cipą? Rozumiem, gdybyś to powiedziała do Bellatrix, ale czym ja zasłużyłem sobie na takie określenie? Nie wyglądam chyba na kobietę! Kto cię w ogóle nauczył takich słów? Jesteś chamska, wulgarna i w dodatku żądasz ode mnie niemożliwego.  
>- Niby czemu niemożliwego? Dobrze wiesz, jaka była sytuacja. Wszyscy się schlali tym eliksirem miłosnym. My ze Snapem też, więc było chociaż sprawiedliwie. Poza tym do niczego oprócz tych oświadczyn nie doszło.<br>- Tak? Czyżbyś zapomniała o namiętnym pocałunku pod jemiołą?  
>- Nie sposób zapomnieć - mruknęłam pod nosem, po czym dodałam głośniej. - Daj spokój, to tylko pocałunek. Przez to nie zarazisz się HIV ani głupotą, więc nie masz się o co martwić.<br>- Tak czy owak, chcę wiedzieć jedno: czy zgodziłaś się zostać jego żoną?  
>- No tego... byliśmy pod wpływem eliksiru i ja... tak - wyjąkałam.<br>- A więc zaraz was odręczymy i wtedy będę mógł spokojnie ukatrupić tego łotra. Nie chcę żebyś została pół-wdową. Ślubu nie było, ale zaręczyny zobowiązują, więc zabiję go dopiero po odręczeniu. Glizdogon! - wrzasnął, a po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się przygarbiony Peter. - Od wczoraj nie widziałem Severusa, wiesz może, czy już wrócił?  
>- Nie, mój Panie.<br>- Ręka - oznajmił Lord.  
>- Ależ Panie mój, a Bellatrix?<br>- Nie proszę cię o rękę, ty durniu, tylko o RĘKĘ! Mroczny znak! Mówi ci to coś, jełopie?  
>Roztrzęsiony Glizdogon podniósł rękaw, a Lord przyłożył koniec różdżki do różowego mrocznego znaku na przedramieniu sługi.<br>- Przybywaj przyszły kastracie Severusie Snape - wysyczał kilka razy coraz bardziej rozwścieczony Lord, lecz Snape się nie pojawiał. - Cholera jasna, no! - wrzasnął w końcu. - Gdzie ten matoł się podział? Znam tylko kilka miejsc, do których nie dociera zasięg mrocznego znaku. Ciekawe które z nich wybrał ten idiota, by się przede mną ukryć. Albańskie lasy czy może syberyjskie pustkowia w Rosji? Nakazuję ci go znaleźć! - wydarł się do Glizdogona. - Choćby się ukrył na księżycu! Masz mi go tu dostarczyć żywego, żeby moja córka nie została pół-wdową.  
>- Tak, Panie mój - obiecał Glizdogon i czym prędzej się deportował.<br>Kiedy tylko zniknął, do pokoju weszła Bellatrix niosąca wyciągnięty na odległość ramienia telefon komórkowy, jakby bała się, że wybuchnie.  
>- Lordzie, dzwoni jakaś kobieta - oznajmiła Bella niemal z wyrzutem. - Twierdzi, że chce ci zaśpiewać coś o Nowym Roku.<br>- Jak się nazywa ta kobieta? - zapytał Lord.  
>- Przedstawia się jako Dodo.<br>- Aha! - wykrzyknął rozradowany Lord i pochwycił telefon. - Doris? Oferta na Sylwestra nadal aktualna? Świetnie. Odbiorę cię z lotniska o osiemnastej. To do zobaczenia.  
>Lord rozłączył się z uśmiechem, a Bella z groźnym spojrzeniem zapytała:<br>- Kto to był?  
>- Nie denerwuj się, skarbie. To Dodo z Polski. Podobno świetna wokalistka. Wynająłem ją na Sylwestra w Hogwarcie, żeby pośpiewała dzieciakom. A propo Sylwestra, to zabierz Seszelę na małe zakupy. Powinna sobie znaleźć jakąś przyzwoitą kieckę. Chcę żeby moja gwiazdeczka wyglądała olśniewająco w ten wieczór. To będzie wspaniała impreza.<br>- Jak niby mam iść z Bellatrix na zakupy, skoro dałeś mi dwutygodniowy szlaban?  
>- Odwołuję - orzekł, po czym zachichotał. - Ocipieć. Jakie śmieszne słowo.<br>Teraz pozostawało mi jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Snape dobrze się ukrył i Glizdogon go nie znajdzie.


	28. Rozdział 28

Po krótkich negocjacjach z Bellatrix wybrałam na bal sylwestrowy zieloną suknię i srebrną biżuterię. Wspólnie uznałyśmy, że do ślizgońskich barw Lord się nie przyczepi i nie będę musiała przefarbowywać kreacji na róż.  
>Uczniowie nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, gdy ojczulek wprowadził do Wielkiej Sali Dodo. Już sam jej strój mówił, że to nie będzie miła noc. Bo jaki dobry wokalista przychodzi na koncert jedynie w oczojebnym różowym gorsecie i błyszczących, lateksowych kozakach?<br>Wielka Sala na ten szczególny wieczór całkowicie się przemieniła. Długie stoły zniknęły, a w miejscu stołu nauczycielskiego umieszczono o wiele za dużą jak dla samej Dodo scenę, na którą dumnie wkroczył Dumbledore, a za nim Lord i piosenkarka.  
>- Drodzy żakowie, serce me wielką krotofilą się napełnia, gdy spoglądam na was, w pełni glorii, z promiennymi licami, gromadzicie się tu w tą cudowną noc. A możecie tu egzystować i spędzać rozkosznie czas, dzięki pomocy zacnego Lorda Mor... - szybko zreflektował się pod groźnym spojrzeniem ojczulka. - Tego - Którego - Imię- Budzi - Postrach - Na - Lądzie - W - Wodzie - I - Powietrzu - Tego - Którego - Sam - Albus - Percival - Wulfryk - Brian - Dumbledore - Nie - Odważy - Się - Nazwać - Po - Imieniu. On to bowiem zasponsorował i dostarczył nam przeuroczą wokalistkę Dodo - to powiedziawszy ucałował Dodo w dłoń. - Tak więc żakowie, bawcie się do rana albo i dłużej jeszcze i głów sobie nie zawracajcie porannym sprzątaniem, gdyż pan Filch nikogo już z was do pomocy brał nie będzie. Zatrudniłem tuzin sprzątaczek na czas nieokreślony, by rano uprzątnęły resztki po tym wspaniałym balu!<br>- Hej, dziewczyny! - James stał przy jednym z okrągłych stolików, poustawianych pod ścianami i przywoływał nas gestem. - Cudnie wyglądasz, Sesz - powiedział, bezczelnie lampiąc się na moją wydekoltowaną sukienkę. Gdyby był kim innym, dałabym mu w pysk, ale powoli poddawałam się hogwarckim realiom i wszechobecnym podtekstom. Burknęłam więc tylko:  
>- Dzięki, tobie też do twarzy w tej szacie.<br>- A gdzie Scorpius? - zainteresowała się Sam.  
>- Poszedł po Dodo - odpowiedział James i wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem. Nalał do kryształowego kielicha trochę ponczu i doprawił trunek zawartością buteleczki.<br>- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spojrzałam na niego groźnie.  
>- Spokojnie, to dla tej piosenkarzyny. Dobrze wiemy, co ona gra i nie zamierzamy dopuścić do kompletnej katastrofy tego Sylwestra. Nie bój się, nic jej nie będzie. Po prostu prześpi największą zabawę.<br>Nagle w Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiała głośna muzyka. Kobiecy, przerobiony elektronicznie głos śpiewał:  
>- Bad girls, bad girls, bad girls...<br>- O nie - jęknęłam. - Jeśli mamy się przy tym bawić do rana, to rzeczywiście lepiej dajcie jej tego ponczu.  
>- No widzisz, kochanie - uśmiechnął się do mnie James. - jak zwykle się zgadzamy.<br>- Taa - mruknęłam pod nosem.  
>- O, idzie Scorp z Dodo.<br>Przez tłum przedzierał się w naszą stronę Scorpius w eleganckiej szacie, ciągnący za rękę, potykającą się na wysokich szpilach Dodo.  
>- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszymy, że tu jesteś - mówił do niej przesłodzonym głosem.<br>- Tak, tak - potwierdził James i wcisnął kobiecie kielich z ponczem. - A teraz wypijmy za twoje zdrowie.  
>- No co wy, ja muszę być trzeźwa przecież - zaprotestowała Dodo.<br>- Nie wygłupiaj się. To tylko kieliszek. Taka tradycja. Jesteś nowy w Hogwarcie? Musisz wypić. No... to do dna - zachęcił gestem dłoni James.  
>Dodo wypiła poncz i po paru sekundach osunęła się nieprzytomna w ramiona Scorpiusa.<br>- Raaany, ciężka jest. Pomóż, James - jęknął chłopak, przygnieciony ciężarem piosenkarki.  
>Po chwili wspólnie wepchnęli bezwładne ciało pod stół.<br>- I po sprawie.  
>Coś mi jednak nie pasowało.<br>- Tak. Tylko, że... - zmarszczyłam w zastanowieniu brwi. - Skoro ona jest tu - wskazałam na stół. - To czemu muzyka nadal gra?  
>- Prawda - James palnął się dłonią w czoło. - Wyłącz playback Scorpius, a ja lecę z chłopakami po instrumenty.<br>Chłopacy zniknęli, zostawiając nas zdezorientowane przy stole, pod którym leżała Dodo. Spojrzałam na dziewczyny pytająco, a one tylko wzruszyły ramionami i nalały sobie ponczu. Kiedy muzyka ucichła, podbiegł do nas rozgorączkowany Lord.  
>- Gdzie się podziała Dodo?<br>- Słabo się poczuła i wyszła na trochę, się przewietrzyć - odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia Lil i zapytała - Może ponczu?  
>- Nie. Miałem być trzeźwy. Jak pojawi się Snape, to chcę go wykastrować z pełną świadomością.<br>- Ojoj. Brzmi groźnie - mruknęła Liliana, a mi znowu oczy zaszły łzami.  
>- Muszę znaleźć Dodo. Bez niej wszystko się za parę minut posypie!<br>- Spokojnie, już chyba opanowaliśmy sytuację - odpowiedziała Lil i wskazała na scenę, na której kilku Ślizgonów rozkładało instrumenty.  
>- Stop różowej rewolucji! - krzyknął James. - Skeletons' Night dadzą czadu!<br>Wśród uczniów rozległ się głośny aplauz. Bez względu na to, jaką muzykę grali Skeletonsi, na pewno była lepsza niż wycie, które zafundowała Dodo.  
>- Balsam dla mych uszu - westchnęła Liliana na dźwięk głośnych basów i perkusji wybijającej rock'n'rollowy rytm.<br>Z tłumu wynurzyła się postać Bellatrix w małej czarnej. Rzuciła się Lordowi na szyję.  
>- To brzmi jak lata mojej młodości - westchnęła. - Pamiętasz lato 1990?<br>- Faktycznie - odpowiedział ojczulek. - Nie najgorsze to. Wolę Dodo, ale mimo wszystko.  
>Nie minęła sekunda i Lord z Bellą rzucili się w wir zabawy, jak nastolatki. Przejechałam dłonią po twarzy.<br>- Co do cholery? Kryzys wieku średniego, czy co?  
>- Daj im się wyszaleć - powiedziała Liliana z uśmiechem.<br>Po chwili znalazła się przy nas Skeeter w oczojebnej zieleni, trzymająca za rękę jakiegoś dryblasa.  
>- Tu jesteście! Dzięki za materiały do styczniowego "Głosu Hogwartu". Tyle tego jest, że właściwie starczy mi do czerwca. Zrobię dla tych fot specjalną rubryczkę. Zobaczycie. Będzie sensacja. Długoterminowa sensacja. No, ale jakbyście coś jeszcze wywęszyły to nie pogardzę nowymi szokującymi informacjami. A teraz zmykam, bawcie się dobrze - rzuciła na odchodne i zniknęła w tłumie tańczących.<br>Spojrzałyśmy po sobie ze zdziwieniem.  
>- Czy my dawałyśmy jej w grudniu jakieś materiały? - zapytałam.<br>Dziewczyny pokręciły głowami.  
>- Co ona pieprzy? - zdziwiła się Sam. - Jakie foty? Chyba jej się coś pomieszało.<br>- Dokładnie, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka - potwierdziła Liliana.  
>- Mam złe przeczucia.<br>- Przesadzasz - Samantha machnęła ręką. - Ważne, że Skeeter się podoba. No i że myśli, że to materiały od nas. Bo inaczej złamałybyśmy umowę. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru przejmować się niedorzecznymi przypuszczeniami. Niedługo zobaczymy, co tam nasza kochana redaktorka wyskrobała. Tu jesteś! - wykrzyknęła na widok Scorpiusa. - Nie poprosisz mnie do tańca?  
>- Właśnie po to tu przyszedłem - odparł chłopak i chwycił Sam za rękę.<br>Liliana też nie miała zamiaru pozostawać na miejscu i rzuciła się na parkiet, odbijając jakiejś Krukonce partnera do tańca.  
>Ja usiadłam przy stole i rozglądałam się z niepokojem, licząc, że wyśledzę wzrokiem Snape 'a. Nigdzie go jednak nie było. Wzdychałam z żalem, popijając poncz. Kilka razy proszono mnie do tańca, ale odmawiałam, czując jakiś wewnętrzny niepokój.<br>Coraz bardziej się upijałam, zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery jest teraz Snape. Przed północą ledwie utrzymywałam się na nogach. Rozpromieniony James w końcu zszedł ze sceny i mnie odszukał. Tłum odliczał:  
>- 3... 2...<br>- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, mała... - szepnął i pocałował mnie, nie zważając na mój stan.  
>- 1...<br>Później nastał zbiorowy wrzask zmieszany z odgłosem wylatujących w powietrze korków od szampana.  
>Nagle świat zaczął się przechylać pod dziwnym kątem.<br>- Ja pierdolę... Jeden kieliszek za dużo - jęknęłam i urwał mi się film.


	29. Rozdział 29

Okropny ból głowy, nasilający się z najmniejszym ruchem.  
>- Merlinieee... - jęknęłam cicho.<br>Obrazy z nocy sylwestrowej uderzyły w mój przegrzany mózg. Niepokój powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. A po kilku sekundach dotarło do mnie, że nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Postanowiłam sprawdzić to mimo bólu głowy. Otworzyłam oczy i doszłam do wniosku, że nadal jestem w Wielkiej Sali, teraz cichej i opustoszałej. Kątem oka dojrzałam, że nie tylko mnie dopadł poranny kac. Kilkoro uczniów leżało bez ubrań na podłodze.  
><em>Co to ma być do cholery? Pozostałości po zbiorowej orgii? <em>  
>Do pomieszczenia wmaszerowała korpulentna kobieta w niebieskim fartuchu w białe grochy, ze szmatą w dłoni i zaczęła przecierać najbliższy stół.<br>_ Pewnie wspomniana przez Dumbledore 'a sprzą więcej hogwarckich imprez. Nigdy więcej budzenia się w pomieszczeniu pełnym nagusów. Zaraz... Skoro oni wszyscy są bez ubrań, to ja..._  
>Ignorując ból głowy zerwałam się na równe nogi. Moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Tak jak pozostali nie miałam na sobie ubrań.<br>_ -_Jakim cudem się publicznie rozebrałam? O...jejku... - z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że na podłodze, obok miejsca, w którym się obudziłam, leży nieubrany James.  
>W panice zerwałam obrus ze stołu obok.<br>_ -_No i co robi? - wrzasnęła do mnie sprzątaczka.  
>- Prze...przepraszam, ja tylko... oddam jak się ubiorę - odpowiedziałam, owijając się szczelnie tkaniną cuchnącą tytoniem i alkoholem.<br>- No dobra, ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz, bo będę się musiała dyrektorowi tłumaczyć później, czemu ubyło obrusów - odpowiedziała udobruchana sprzątaczka i wróciła do przecierania stołów.  
>Nachyliłam się nad Jamesem i potrząsnęłam go delikatnie za ramię. Z ociąganiem otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do mnie błogo:<br>_ -_Mój aniele, witaj w nowym roku.  
><em> -<em>Ehe, powiedz mi tylko... czy my...?  
><em> -<em>Czy my co? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi, chyba też miał kaca i wolno kojarzył fakty.  
>- No wiesz... Czy my się ze sobą przespaliśmy tej nocy?<br>- Zapewne - powiedział i przeciągnął się. - Jeśli obudziłaś się obok mnie, to istnieje 99% szans, że tak było.  
>- Czyli, że nie pamiętasz, żebyśmy...?<br>_ -_Co? Aaaa... - w końcu skojarzył, o czym mówię. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Czarna dziura. Ale myślę, że gdybyśmy uprawiali seks, to bym raczej tego nie zapomniał.  
>Odetchnęłam z ulgą. James po chwili dodał:<br>- He... Fajny obrus. Ale wolałbym cię bez niego - puścił do mnie oko.  
>- Za późno się przebudziłeś, kolego. <em><br>-_Pomarzyć zawsze można - westchnął. - Zbieramy się?  
>Podniósł się z podłogi i chwycił mnie za ramię, by nie stracić równowagi.<br>- Troszkę sobie popiliśmy - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. - To co? Weźmiesz mnie pod ten obszerny obrus? - widząc moją niechętną minę dodał zbolałym głosem - Jestem nagim żebrakiem, pragnącym okrycia! Jak możesz mi odmawiać?  
>- Weź sobie jakiś inny, wolny - powiedziałam nieco zbyt opryskliwie niż zamierzałam.<br>- Ależ to niegrzeczne - odpowiedział z udawanym obudzeniem. - Pani sprzątaczko, czy mogę przywłaszczyć sobie któryś obrus? - zapytał głośno kobietę w niebieskim fartuchu.  
>- Ani mi się waż, smarkaczu! - odkrzyknęła do niego.<br>- A jej to pani pozwoliła - rzucił oskarżycielskim tonem.  
>- Ona to co innego. Kobieta bez ubrania to kobieta biedna, porzucona i bezbronna. A gołym mężczyznom nie ufam od kiedy ten oszust mnie wystawił.<br>- Widzisz? - zwrócił się do mnie z satysfakcją. - To jak? Podzielisz się obrusem?  
>- Właź - warknęłam i podałam mu skrawek jasnoróżowej tkaniny, a on zagwizdał, widząc niektóre części mojego ciała bez żadnego okrycia.<br>- Nie komentuj lepiej lepiej nagi oszuście - warknęłam i poczłapaliśmy do lochów zawinięci w obszerny obrus.  
>- Nie wiesz może, gdzie podziały się nasze ubrania? - zapytałam w drodze.<br>- W pokoju wspólnym się dowiesz - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
>- A jesteś pewien, że między nami nic nie zaszło? - upewniłam się.<br>- Nie przypominam sobie. Ale kto wie - wyszczerzył się do mnie. - Trzeba będzie zapytać tych, którzy pamiętają trochę więcej.  
>Gdy mijaliśmy drzwi do gabinetu Snape 'a, do naszych uszu doszły jęki zmieszane ze słowami w innym języku. Zgadywałam, że był to Rosyjski, bądź Białoruski. W każdym razie któryś z tych zapisywanych cyrylicą. Zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Nagle odwróciłam się i podbiegłam do drzwi, zza których dobiegały charakterystyczne dźwięki.<br>- Co ty...? - zaczął zdziwiony James, ale przerwałam mu, kładąc palec na ustach.  
>Przyłożyłam ucho do drzwi, w nadziei, że zrozumiem cokolwiek z usłyszanych słów.<br>- *Bystreje, bystreje...Och... Haraszo Sjewierus. Haraszo! - krzyczał damski głos.  
>Odpowiadał mu głęboki, nieziemski, podniecony baryton Snape 'a:<br>- No ciebie nie nada bystrieje?  
>- Niet, nie nada. Tak dastatoczna.<br>Po chwili Rosjanka wykrzyczała imię Snape 'a i wszystko ucichło.  
>- Szljucha... - westchnęła zdyszana kobieta. - Ja dumaju szto ty łuczszje cziem Rasputin i wsiech sławnych ruskich ljubownikow.<br>- Kak ty znajesz? Ty wasdzieływała sjeks s Rasputinom?  
>- Niet, koszko ty maja! Maja babuszka skazała, szto ona c nim czasto spała.<br>- Da? Skażi mienia, kakij on był w pascieli?  
>- Babuszka skazała, szto kak tigr.<br>- A ja?  
>- Kak gjepard.<br>Zza drzwi dobiegło warknięcie i odgłosy szamotaniny, po czym para śmiejąc się wylądowała na podłodze(tak to przynajmniej brzmiało).  
>- Jeszczjo raz? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem kobieta.<br>- Szto? Ty nie chaczu?  
>- S taboj, ja chaczu całyj dień i całoj nocz.<br>- Ja lublju tiebia, znajesz? - usłyszałam cichy, wypełniony namiętnością głos Snape 'a.  
>Tego już było za wiele. Ze złością załomotałam w drzwi.<br>- Żdzi mienia - usłyszałam, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły.  
>James, który nie zdążył się odsunąć, oberwał drzwiami i wywrócił się. Na szczęście nie pozwoliłam mu wyrwać mi obrusa.<br>Snape stał oniemiały, otoczony prześcieradłem od pasa w dół. James jedną dłonią zasłonił krocze, leżąc na podłodze, a drugą pomachał do Snape 'a, śmiejąc się nerwowo.  
>- Udam, że tego nie widziałem - powiedział chłodno Snape i odwrócił wzrok od Ślizgona.<br>- A ja, że tego nie słyszałem - James wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i wskazał kciukiem na drzwi.  
>Snape zamiast to skomentować, zwrócił się do mnie:<br>- Co jest celem tej jakże żenującej wizyty, panno Riddle?  
>- Przyszłam cię ostrzec przed ojcem. Po tym artykule w "Proroku"...<br>- Ta sprawa jest już zakończona. Przeszedł tu w nocy z Glizdogonem. Na widok mojej narzeczonej Lord postanowił załatwić sprawę polubownie. Ty oddajesz pierścionek, ja nie ponoszę żadnych konsekwencji.  
>- O nie. Możesz zapomnieć o pierścionku. Jest mój. Panimajesz? Zabudź o nim, bystry gjepardie!<br>- Zamknij się - syknął Snape ostrzegawczo. - Jak już tak chcesz, to sobie bierz ten pierścionek. Jak nazbieram, to kupię drugi, ładniejszy. Nie myśl, że tak nas rozdzielisz. I wiedz, że ty i ja, już nie jesteśmy zaręczeni. Z ulgą stwierdzam, że twój ojciec nie wyraził na to zgody, o czym zapewne wiesz. Więc definitywnie zrywam te zaręczyny, czy tego chcesz czy nie. A ty - fuknął w stronę Jamesa. - Zbieraj się z podłogi. I żebym więcej nie widział, jak się włóczysz bez ubrania!  
>- I vice versa, profesorze - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty James.<br>Snape bez słowa zatrzasnął drzwi.  
>- Kto eta był? - usłyszałam znowu ten damski głos.<br>- Uczienica. Sputała dwieri.  
>Zza drzwi ponownie dochodziły tylko jęki.<br>- Użyczysz mi obrusu? - zapytał James.  
>Bez słowa podałam mu skrawek tkaniny i doszliśmy bez zbędnych przygód do pokoju wspólnego. Na czarnych kanapach porozkładani byli ci uczniowie, którzy widocznie wypili mniej. Gdy tylko nas zobaczyli owiniętych obrusem, zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować. Sam pstryknęła nam zdjęcie. James nie znając powodu tych zachwytów szczerzył się i kłaniał, mówiąc:<br>- Dziękuję, dziękuję... Pochlebia mi wasz podziw i te oklaski. Jesteście cudowni.  
>Ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka, podeszłam do Sam, siedzącej na kolanach Scorpiusa i opierającej się o brata Lil.<br>- Gdzie do cholery są moje ubrania? O co tutaj chodzi? - zapytałam ze złością.  
>- Spokojnie - powiedział Scorpius. - Take it easy, dziewczyno... Właśnie zostaliście parą roku. Wyluzuj.<br>Popatrzyłam na niego pytająco, bo nadal nic nie rozumiałam.  
>- Stara Ślizgońska tradycja. Po imprezce tych co za dużo wypili, rozbieramy i układamy w przypadkowych parach. Pierwsza para, która dotrze rano do pokoju wspólnego, zyskuje przydomek pary roku. Fajnie, że Sam to uwieczniła na zdjęciu. Będziecie w Głosie Hogwartu.<br>- Czyli, że... To tylko na pokaz, tak? Między mną i Jamesem nic nie było?  
>- A tego to my już nie wiemy - odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Liliana. - A jeśli chodzi o ubrania, to w dormitorium czeka na ciebie sukienka i różdżka, nic nie zginęło.<br>- Nie uwierzycie, czego się właśnie z Seszelą dowiedzieliśmy! - wykrzyknął James. - Snape pieprzy się z jakąś Rosjanką u siebie w komnatach!  
>- Myślicie, że by się obraził, jakbyśmy mu grupowo wbili do komnat złożyć życzenia noworoczne? - zapytała z entuzjazmem Liliana.<br>- Życzenia to życzenia, nie ma za co się obrażać - rzucił ktoś ze Ślizgonów.  
>Wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. James szybko przebiegł bez okrycia do swojego dormitorium, a ja weszłam do dormitorium dziewcząt i rzuciłam się z płaczem na swoje łóżko.<br>Moja beznadziejna miłość do Snape 'a nie miała zamiaru przemijać. Fantazja ruszyła na pełnych obrotach. W głowie zaczęły kreować się domysły co do wyglądu Rosjanki. Jeszcze długo miałam nie poznać jej prawdziwego wizerunku, a póki co zastanawiałam się z żalem, co ona może mieć takiego, czego ja nie mam.

* * *

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy gawaricie po rosyjsku. :D A więc krótkie rosyjskie dialogi zapisane fonetycznie postanowiłam przetłumaczyć.

* - Szybciej, Szybciej...Och... Dobrze, Severus. Dobrze! - krzyczał damski głos.

Odpowiadał mu głęboki, nieziemski, podniecony baryton Snape 'a:

- Nie chcesz szybciej?

- Nie, tak wystarczy.

Po chwili Rosjanka wykrzyczała imię Snape 'a i wszystko ucichło.

- Kurwa... - westchnęła zdyszana kobieta. - Myślę, że jesteś lepszy od Rasputina i wszystkich słynnych rosyjskich kochanków.

- Skąd wiesz? Uprawiałaś seks z Rasputinem?

- Nie, kotku! Moja babcia powiedziała, że często z nim sypiała.

- Tak? To powiedz mi, jaki on był w łóżku.

- Babcia powiedziała, że jak tygrys.

- A ja?

- Jak gepard.

Zza drzwi dobiegło warknięcie i odgłosy szamotaniny, po czym para śmiejąc się wylądowała na podłodze(tak to przynajmniej brzmiało).

- Jeszcze raz? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem kobieta.

- A co? Nie chcesz?

- Z tobą chcę cały dzień i noc.

- Kocham cię, wiesz? - usłyszałam cichy, wypełniony namiętnością głos Snape 'a.  
>Tego już było za wiele. Ze złością załomotałam w drzwi.<br>- Poczekaj na mnie - usłyszałam, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły.

** - Kto to był? - usłyszałam znowu ten damski głos.

- Uczennica. Pomyliła drzwi.


	30. Rozdział 30

Ślizgoni nie złożyli Snape 'owi życzeń noworocznych, bo ten najzwyczajniej w świecie nie otworzył i drzwi. Pewnie zrozumiał, co się szykuje, słysząc tupot dziesiątek stóp i podekscytowane głosy.  
>Wpadłam w jeszcze większą depresję. Nie dość, że dręczyły mnie niedorzeczne domysły w związku z Rosjanką, to jeszcze nie byłam pewna, czy rzeczywiście w noc sylwestrową nie zrobiłam czegoś głupiego z Jamesem. Wszystko było możliwe. W dodatku wciąż dręczyło mnie jakieś dziwne przeczucie w związku z nowym numerem "Głosu Hogwartu". Już następnego dnia okazało się, że przeczucie było słuszne.<br>Przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali Skeeter jak zwykle wręczyła nam gazetę z jadowitym uśmieszkiem.  
><em>Ona to lubi ludziom obrabiać dupy w tych swoich pozmyślanych artykułach. <em>- pomyślałam i bez zastanowienia otworzyłam gazetę w poszukiwaniu nowej rubryki o której mówiła szanowna redaktorka.  
>Znalazłam ją zaskakująco szybko. Na trzeciej stronie widniał tytuł: "Z życia Severusa Snape 'a". Pod spodem znajdowało się zdjęcie małego Snape 'a na nocniku. Obok tłustym drukiem wypisano kilka linijek tekstu.<br>"Severus Snape z rozczuleniem wspomina te chwile, gdy jako mały brzdąc bawił się beztrosko, nie zawracając sobie głowy składem eliksiru wiggenowego. Oto jedno ze zdjęć naszego drogiego profesora, gdy był jeszcze berbeciem. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek nim był!"  
>- Skąd to się tu wzięło? - wykrzyknęłam rozpaczliwie.<br>- Nie mam pojęcia, ale mamy przejebane w chuj. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy ktoś przypadkiem nam nie podpieprzył tego kurewskiego albumu - powiedziała Sam, zaglądając mi przez ramię.  
>Odszukałam wzrokiem Snape 'a. Chyba już wiedział, bo lustrował nas wściekłym spojrzeniem.<br>- Czy my zaraz mamy eliksiry? - zapytałam z przerażeniem.  
>- Obawiam się, że tak - odpowiedziała Lil.<br>- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie czuję się na siłach, żeby stanąć oko w oko ze Snapem - powiedziałam.  
>- Trochę odwagi, dziewczyno - rzuciła lekko Sam. - Nic ci nie zrobi. Wie, że mamy w zanadrzu inne fotki i będzie się przed nami skurwiel płaszczył.<br>Pokręciłam głową.  
>- Będzie myślał, że to moja sprawka. W rewanżu za zerwane zaręczyny. Do was nic nie będzie miał, a ja jednak wolę się ewakuować. Sprawdzę przy okazji, czy nasz album zniknął na dobre. Powiedzcie mu, że źle się poczułam, czy coś.<br>- No dobra... Coś się wymyśli.  
>Rzeczywiście robiło mi się niedobrze na samą myśl konfrontacji ze Snapem na eliksirach. Tym bardziej, że w głowie wciąż siedział obraz jego, zawiniętego w prześcieradło. I ten cholernie seksowny głos, jeszcze cudowniejszy w rosyjskich kwestiach. Po śniadaniu, którego nawet nie tknęłam, udałam się do pokoju życzeń.<br>Albumu nie było. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto mógł go znaleźć i podrzucić Skeeter. Zawiedziona wyszłam na korytarz i wpadłam na nauczyciela zaklęć - Anwara.  
>- Nie powinnaś być teraz na lekcjach? - zapytał zmieszany.<p>

- A pan?  
>- Ja mam okienko.<br>- Ja chwilowo też.  
>- No nie wygłupiaj się. Z czego zwiałaś?<br>- Z eliksirów - odpowiedziałam niechętnie.  
>- A czemuż to?<br>- Bo... - westchnęłam i przysiadłam pod ścianą. - Zaszło małe nieporozumienie. Obawiam się, że profesor Snape źle zrozumiał pewną rzecz. Myśli, że to ja podrzuciłam Skeeter tą fotę z dzisiejszego "Głosu".  
>- Co? - zdziwił się i usiadł obok mnie. - A skąd miałabyś mieć to zdjęcie?<br>- Dłuższa historia.  
>- Kurczę... Chyba cię wpakowałem w kłopoty.<br>- Pan przecież nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To sprawa między mną a Snapem.  
>- Nie, nie. Mam z tym więcej wspólnego niż ci się zdaje - powiedział z kwaśną miną. - To ja podesłałem jej anonimowo album ze zdjęciami Severusa. Widzisz... zdenerwowałem się na niego.<br>- Pan? A skąd pan wiedział, gdzie go szukać?  
>- Znalazłem w pokoju życzeń zupełnie przypadkowo. Poszedłem tam coś schować i trafiłem na album. Akurat byłem po małej sprzeczce z Severusem. Poniosło mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała przeze mnie kłopotów. Jeśli chcesz, to wszystko mu wyjaśnię i będzie po sprawie.<br>Byłam zadziwiona.  
>- Nie trzeba. Myślę, że Snape mi wybaczy za jakiś czas. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że miałam powód, by dać Skeeter zdjęcia.<br>- Tobie też zalazł za skórę, co?  
>- Niestety. Chyba nie powinnam wyrażać się tak o nauczycielu. To głupie... Ale on jest po prostu taki cholernie seksowny. Myślałam, że może kiedyś choć trochę mu się spodobam. Wyszło inaczej. Szkoda.<br>- Zabawne - uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie. - Też uważam, że jest cholernie seksowny. Chociaż jako jego kolega z pracy chyba nie powinienem się tak wyrażać. Romanse wśród pracowników to najgorsze, co może się przydarzyć pracodawcy. Sama widzisz na przykładzie Cartera i McGonagall. Wszystko się posypało. Od paru miesięcy chodzą jak struci i warczą na każdego, kto im się nawinie. Poza tym... Snape nie wykazywał najmniejszego zainteresowania moją osobą. Ale wciąż miałem nadzieję...  
>- Nadzieja matką głupich. Cały czas się łudziłam, ale wyszło na to, że znalazł sobie narzeczoną. W dodatku nie stąd. Rosjanka.<br>- A więc to prawda - zdziwił się Anwar. - Myślałem, że tylko głupie plotki, a jednak... Jak wygląda? Ładna chociaż?  
>- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Słyszałam tylko jej głos zza drzwi, jak się kochali.<br>- Uh... To musiało być straszne.  
>- Traumatyczne dosyć. Wpadłam przez nią w depresję.<br>- Się nie dziwię. Też jestem zrozpaczony. Ale nic już nie poradzę. Severus dobitnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że ma mnie w nosie i gardzi, jak to określił "pedałami".  
>- A mi, że brzydzi się związków z małolatami. Ciekawe jaka jest ta kobieta, że ją zechciał.<br>- Hm... Musi być wysoka...  
>- Tak - pokiwałam głową. - Szczupła i wyniosła.<br>- Sarkastyczna jak on.  
>- No co ty! Nie wytrzymaliby ze sobą.<br>- Fakt, ale potulnej jak owieczka też by nie chciał.  
>- A więc dość ognisty temperament. A włosy?<br>Do dzwonka dyskutowałam z nauczycielem o przypuszczalnym wyglądzie i osobowości narzeczonej Snape 'a. Miło było dowiedzieć się, że nie jestem jedyną, która beznadziejnie się w nim zakochała.  
>Szybko odnalazłam Sam i Lil, będąc już w dużo lepszym humorze.<br>- Albumu nie ma - oznajmiłam radośnie.  
>- Snape 'a też nie ma - powiedziała Liliana z nie mniejszą radością.<br>- Jak to nie ma? - zdziwiłam się.  
>- Normalnie. Wyszedł w środku lekcji i nie wrócił.<br>- Żartujesz? To nie jest raczej typowe dla Snape 'a. Coś się musiało stać. Nie wiecie, czemu wyszedł?  
>- Cholera wie. Powiedziałam mu, tak jak kazałaś, że nie będzie cię na lekcji i wyszedł.<br>- Wyszedł mnie szukać?  
>- Chuj go tam wie. Pyta się nas: a gdzie panna Riddle? - zacytowała Sam, naśladując głos Snape 'a. - No to ja na to, że cię nie będzie, a ten: A czemuż to?<br>- I ja mu powiedziałam, że nie, bo porwał cię Bin Laden - dodała Lil. - Wtedy sobie poszedł. Wyglądał na ciut podenerwowanego.  
>- Mówiłam, żebyście mu powiedziały, że się źle poczułam.<br>- No taaak... Ale byłoby ryzyko, że pośle kogoś po ciebie do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić stan twojego samopoczucia - usprawiedliwiła się Lil. - A tak klasa uznała moje słowa za żart, no a Snape chyba się lekko przeraził.  
>- Wiedziałam, że ma chuj coś z nim wspólnego. Ale cóż... Jebać to. Najważniejsze, że Snape 'a nie ma.<br>- A jak coś mu się stało? - niepokój powrócił.  
>- E tam. Co się stało to się nie odstanie. A może po prostu utknął w kibelku - Lil z obojętnością wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Jak możecie się tym nie przejmować? On był jedyną osobą, która miała jakieś pojęcie o Bin Ladenie. Pewnie poszedł mnie szukać i ten wariat coś mu zrobi!  
>- Albo współpracował z nim i od dawna planowali porwanie ciebie.<br>Wtem na końcu korytarza pojawiła się popielata sowa. Leciała w naszym kierunku, obijając się wciąż o sufit. Niosła w dziobie kawałek papieru. Wylądowała mi na ramieniu. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wzięłam papier i zaczęłam czytać.  
>"Kochana moja Seszelo, twój kochanek Severus zginie, jeśli za dziesięć minut nie zjawisz się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Ufam, że jako córka wielkiego Lorda MordeVolta wiesz, gdzie się owo miejsce znajduje i odwiedzisz je niezwłocznie.<br>Z pozdrowieniami - Osama Bin Laden"  
>- O cholercia - mruknęła Liliana. - Chyba jednak wpakowałyśmy go w kłopoty.<br>- No pięknie - krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. - Róbcie co chcecie, ale ja idę go szukać.  
>- My też.<br>- Nie zostawimy cię.


	31. Rozdział 31

Z impetem wbiegłyśmy do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Przejście do Komnaty Tajemnic było otwarte. Liliana zajrzała w otwór w podłodze.  
>- To co? Na główkę?<br>Pokręciłam głową.  
>- Wy tu zostajecie. To jest sprawa między mną, a Osamą. Przysłał list do mnie, a nie do was. Nie będę was narażać. Jedyne co możecie zrobić, to wezwać Dumbledore 'a albo kogoś kompetentnego, kto zdoła pokonać Bin Ladena.<br>- I myślisz, że pozwolimy ci tam zejść, tak bez obstawy? Nie ma mowy - zaprotestowała Lil. - Sam skoczy po dyrka, a ja pójdę z tobą.  
>- Nie pieprz! Chcecie żeby mnie ominął taki rozpierdol? Muszę być przy tym, jak Sesz spala Araba na proch.<br>- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co ten Arab ma w zanadrzu. Odziedziczyłam intelekt po matce, więc będę mu mogła dokopać zaklęciami, a ty Sam przeklinaniem go nie załatwisz.  
>- Wypominasz mi, kurwa moją głupotę? - zaperzyła się Sam.<br>- Nic ci nie wypominam. Stwierdzam po prostu fakt, że to moją mocną stroną są zaklęcia, bo ty zamiast się uczyć, jarasz z moim bratem trawkę.  
>- Przeginasz. Może i jestem leniwa i się opierdalam, zamiast siedzieć w książkach, ale w pojedynku potrafię upierdolić komuś dupsko, że ho ho!<br>- Ciekawe, bo jakoś ostatnio na obronie załatwiłaś sama siebie rykoszetem Expelliarmusa.  
>- Nerwy mnie wzięły, to zaczęłam strzelać na oślep!<br>- Myślisz, że tam na dole nie będzie nerwów, jak staniesz oko w oko z nieobliczalnym terrorystą?  
>- No właśnie, kurwa! A ty myślisz, że sobie dasz radę? Nie pierdol mi tu o nerwach, bo sama nigdy nie byłaś w takiej sytuacji.<br>- Kłóćcie się do woli, naprawdę - przerwałam im spór. - Ale ja już lepiej pójdę, bo Snape jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
>Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wskoczyłam w otwór w podłodze. Przez kilka sekund sunęłam po zimnym podłożu, aż w końcu wylądowałam miękko. Wyjęłam różdżkę, by rozświetlić ciemność Lumosem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że znajduję się w korytarzu wypełnionym po pas różnego rodzaju płatkami śniadaniowymi. Przedzierałam się z trudnością przez sterty płatków. Wtem usłyszałam za sobą głośny chrupot. Obejrzałam się w tamtą stronę. Z płatków wychyliła się płowo włosa głowa Liliany.<br>- A gdzie Sam? - zapytałam zdziwiona.  
>- Jak jej powiedziałam, że gdy zginiesz, to będzie jej wina, to się zgodziła niechętnie na wyprawę do dyrektora.<br>Westchnęłam.  
>- Mogłaś iść z nią. Nie chcę was narażać.<br>- A my ciebie. Trochę tu ciasno - Lil wyjęła różdżkę, machnęła nią, mamrocząc formułkę zaklęcia i płatki śniadaniowe rozstąpiły się, robiąc nam przejście.  
>Ruszyłyśmy mrocznym korytarzem.<br>- Ciekawe po co tu te płatki - zastanawiała się głośno Liliana.  
>- Mam nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś tajny magazyn skrzatów domowych, bo po tych przepowiedniach Trelawney, którymi mnie przez pół roku nękała, mam dosyć wszelkich wytworów zbożowych.<br>- Tak właściwie to co ona ci wtedy z tej skarpety wywróżyła?  
>- Płatki śniadaniowe, zranioną miłość i śmierć.<br>- No to chyba dwie pierwsze rzeczy się zgadzają.  
>Spuściłam wzrok.<br>- Jestem szczęśliwa z Jamesem - mruknęłam niezbyt przekonująco.  
>- Daj spokój, a Snape 'a to ratujesz tak dla zabawy, co?<br>- Żeby mu zrekompensować te głupie zdjęcia, co je Skeeter przywłaszczyła.  
>- Bzdura.<br>- Nieprawda. Niech sobie będzie z tą Rosjanką. Mi nic do tego.  
>Znalazłyśmy się teraz w dużym, oświetlonym pochodniami pomieszczeniu. Tutaj płatki śniadaniowe sięgały nam kostek. W centrum komnaty stała dziwna rakieta, wypełniona płatkami cookie crisps, a do niej przywiązany był zakneblowany Snape. Zza rakiety wyszedł brodaty człowiek w białej szacie do ziemi i turbanie.<br>- Witajcie, dziewczęta. Liczyłem tylko na córkę zdrajcy, ale córka Ministra też może być.  
>Jego głos wydał mi się znajomy. Lilianie chyba też, bo spojrzała na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem i powiedziała:<br>- To pan?  
>- Tak, panno Malfoy. To ja.<br>- Jakim cudem Dumbledore pana zatrudnił?  
>- Co? - zapytałam nic nie rozumiejąc. - Jak to? On pracuje dla Dumbledore 'a?<br>Osama wybuchł złowrogim śmiechem.  
>- Tylko połowicznie, panno Riddle.<br>Pokręciłam głową w zdezorientowaniu.  
>- Nie rozumiem.<br>- Czy ten głos nie wydaje ci się znajomy, Sesz? - zwróciła się do mnie Liliana. - Nie poznajesz? To przecież nasz niewidzialny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią.  
>- Ale... jakim cudem? Przecież ty nie żyjesz!<br>- Jak widać żyję i mam się całkiem dobrze. No cóż... Najpierw was zwiążę, a później może trochę wyjaśnień - błyskawicznie wyjął różdżkę, machnął nią krótko i po chwili byłyśmy przywiązane do rakiety, razem z zakneblowanym Snapem.  
>Bin Laden na moment zniknął w ciemnym kącie pomieszczenia, lecz zaraz wrócił, niosąc na ramieniu dwie sowy z przywiązanymi do nóżek listami. Wyrzucił je w powietrze. Znikły w czeluściach korytarza, którym tu przybyłyśmy.<br>- Miłe panie... Mógłbym was po prostu obezwładnić i zostawić tu, aż do przybycia okupu od waszych ojców. Ale jestem człowiekiem tradycyjnym i postąpię wedle zasady słynnych złoczyńców, że ofierze najpierw należy kulturalnie wszystko wyjaśnić. Tak więc, dziwicie się, czemu żyję. Otóż mugolskie media słusznie podawały w maju zeszłego roku, że pewien Bin Laden poniósł śmierć w wyniku napadu pachołków czarnego rycerza z USA. Nie był to jednak Osama, tylko Asama. Widzicie, już kilka lat temu odkryłem, że człowiek zaangażowany w politykę najlepiej wyjdzie, gdy ma brata bliźniaka. Ja organizowałem zamachy, a on siedział bezpiecznie w ciepłym pałacu z dziesięcioma żonami. Do czasu. A teraz trochę o powodach porwania. Od lat dziewięćdziesiątych szykuję zamach stulecia na mugoli. Coś, co zabiłoby ich skutecznie, ale nie powodując takich skutków jak bomby jądrowe, bo wtedy my też oberwalibyśmy po tyłkach. Wymyśliłem przekręt stulecia - płatki śniadaniowe. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze Lord MordeVolt był słynny i groźny, zawarliśmy umowę. Ja zbieram płatki, on dostarcza mi, opatentowany przez jego wiernego sługę Severusa, eliksir nagłej śmierci. Przez kilka lat wywiązywał się z umowy. Knuliśmy razem wielkie plany. Aż nagle kontakt się urwał. Lorda dopadła depresja. Dałem mu czas. Wierzyłem, że z tego wyjdzie. Ale czas mijał, a eliksiru nie było. Same płatki nie są przecież groźne. Trzeba nasączać je eliksirem. A ja nie miałem receptury. Podstawiłem więc swojego brata bliźniaka i udałem się do Hogwartu, żeby wykraść przepis od Snape 'a. Zabiłem nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w środku semestru, tak że Dumbledore nie miał żadnych obiekcji i przyjął mnie bez wahania, nie zważając na mój defekt niewidzialności. Bo przecież nie mogłem się ujawnić. Wtedy by mnie rozpoznali. Okazało się, że Snape nie ma spisanego przepisu. On miał to wszystko w głowie. Przez wiele lat nie miałem jak go szantażować, by sprzedał mi recepturę albo sam warzył eliksir. Składowałem więc płatki w odpowiedniej do tego celu Komnacie Tajemnic. Podkradałem płatki skrzatom domowym. Stały się moją obsesją. Tak jak pragnienie zdobycia przepisu. Aż w końcu nadarzyła się okazja. Córka Lorda przybyła do Hogwartu. Będąc niewidzialny mogłem cię w dowolnych chwilach śledzić. Czasami nawet właziłem ci do umysłu, kiedy spałaś - zachichotał. - Bardzo realistyczne wyobrażenia Snape 'a... Takie barwne i kształtne.  
>Snape zaczął się ze złością szamotać.<br>- No już, spokojnie Severusie. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, bo wiem jak cię to denerwuje. Mogłem tylko przypuszczać, że jesteście kochankami, bo do umysłu Snape 'a nie śmiałem wchodzić. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem was razem po tym nieszczęsnym incydencie w łazience, wszystko stało się jasne.  
>- Nie jesteśmy kochankami - syknęłam.<br>- Nie? No to pardon. Ale to bez znaczenia. Wiedziałem, że się dla niego poświęcisz. No a on też poświęcił się dla ciebie. Podesłałem mu fiolkę moich myśli. Żeby zobaczył, co cię czeka, jeśli nie spisze mi receptury. Już cię porywałem. Byłaś tak blisko. Ale zwiałaś. Ten chłopak pokrzyżował mi plany. Jednak Snape zrozumiał, że stać mnie na wszystko. Widział, jak blisko ciebie jestem. Że mogę z łatwością poderżnąć ci gardło, kiedy śpisz. Dał mi recepturę. Produkcja ruszyła pełną parą. Jednak mimo wszystko, lata gromadzenia płatków śniadaniowych nie wystarczyły. Wciąż było mi mało. Musiałem cię porwać. Lord z łatwością urządzi atak na fabryki płatków. Zrobi wszystko, by ratować swoją jedyną córcię. To samo zrobi Minister Magii. A może nawet jeszcze więcej. Przecież ma władzę absolutną. A wtedy świat będzie mój - ponownie wybuchnął złowieszczym śmiechem. - Rakieta, do której jesteście przywiązani, ma zdalne sterowanie. Są w niej płatki nasączone trucizną. Podobnych rakiet mam kilkanaście tysięcy. Ustawione równo w szeregach w Zakazanym Lesie. Musiałem podrzucać ciągle alkohol temu durniowi Hagridowi, żeby nie zapuszczał się głęboko w las.  
>- To znaczy, że wypuścisz nas, jak dostaniesz te płatki? - upewniłam się.<br>- Owszem - uśmiechnął się złowrogo. - Wypuszczę was na orbitę z prędkością kilkudziesięciu tysięcy kilometrów na godzinę. Druga zasada złoczyńców - nigdy nie dotrzymuj obietnic.  
>Zawrzała we mnie wściekłość. Wlepiłam w Bin Ladena spojrzenie i podpaliłam skrawek jego szaty. Z dezorientacją próbował zadeptać ogień, jednak ten przesuwał się coraz wyżej. przypalając mu ciało.<br>- Co ty zrobiłaś? - wydarł się do mnie. - Zgaś to natychmiast!  
>- Odwiąż nas, a oszczędzę ci życie - syknęłam.<br>- Ale tradycja złoczyńców! Nie mogę tak po prostu cię uwolnić!  
>- Nie to nie. Ja wedle tradycji dobrych bohaterów daję ci ostatnią szansę. Odwiąż nas albo zginiesz.<br>- Jeśli mnie zabijecie, zostaniecie tutaj przywiązani na wieki. Wasze ciała zgniją!  
>- Spalę więzy. Znaj moje dobre serce, że ci ratuję dupsko, choć wcale nie muszę. I tak za chwilę zjawi się tu Dumbledore, więc wybieraj. Wolisz spalenie żywcem, czy dożywocie w Azkabanie?<br>Wtem z korytarza wypadł zdyszany Dumbledore, a za nim Sam, Lord i Draco Malfoy.  
>- Zaniechaj! - krzyknął w moją stronę dyrektor. - Niechaj stanie przed Wizengamontem. Nie nam sądzić jego winy.<br>Z ulgą oderwałam wzrok od Osamy, a ten upadł w drgawkach na podłogę. Dumbledore szybko go unieruchomił. Draco przeciął więzy, uwalniając naszą trójkę i porwał Lilianę w objęcia. Lord z niepewną miną podszedł w moją stronę, nerwowo kartkując podręcznik uczuciowej mamusi.  
>- Nie ma rozdziału, o tym co zrobić, gdy twoje dziecko zostanie porwane i brutalnie przetrzymywane w podziemnych komnatach - mamrotał do siebie. - Co za beznadziejna książka.<br>Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.  
>- Mała wskazówka - powiedziałam. - Spójrz na Ministra.<br>Lord palnął się dłonią w czoło.  
>- Faktycznie. We wstępie pisali, żeby nigdy nie dawać się ponosić emocjom. Minister popełnia podstawowy błąd. Jego córka może przez to ulec traumie. Tak pisali!<br>Lord odchrząknął i poklepał mnie po ramieniu, mówiąc uroczystym głosem:  
>- Cieszę się, że już po wszystkim, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze.<br>Snape stał z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i zwyczajowo mamrotał pod nosem obelgi pod adresem Lorda.  
>- Jak zwykle wszystko przez niego... Mogłem zginąć... Narażam życie dla córki tego bałwana, a on nawet nie raczy podziękować...<br>Sam podeszła do nas z dumnym uśmiechem i powiedziała:  
>- Nie chcę tutaj pierdolić wzniosłości i was zanudzać, ale to dzięki mnie żyjecie. Możecie łaskawie mnie uściskać za sprowadzenie pomocy.<br>Lil wyplątała się z objęć roztrzęsionego ojca i rzuciła siew stronę Sam, a ja poszłam w jej ślady.

- Zali nie uczynił wam krzywdy jakiej? - zapytał Dumbledore.  
>Pokręciłyśmy głowami.<br>- No to teraz ostało mu się jeno stawić przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości.  
>Gdy już wyszliśmy na powierzchnię, spytałam Snape 'a:<br>- Czemu właściwie byłeś przeciwny planowi Bin Ladena? Przecież chciałeś doprowadzić do zniszczenia świata i w ogóle.  
>- Tak, u boku Lorda. Jestem mu wierny mimo wszystko. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.<br>- I tylko z powodu przyjaźni postanowiłeś mnie chronić i się poświęcić?  
>- Owszem, a co żeś myślała, smarkulo jedna? Ile razy ci mam powtarzać, że nie żywię do ciebie żadnych głębokich uczuć?<br>- Dobra, dobra. Uspokój się. Nic już nie mówię. Trzeba pogodzić się z myślą o porażce i przyjąć cios na klatę. Będę dzielić los Anwara już bez zawiści - powiedziałam, po czym dodałam w myślach: _O ile to jest możliwe._  
>- I na to liczę - warknął Snape, po czym oddalił się do lochów.<p> 


	32. Epilog

Pół roku minęło jak z bicza strzelił. Brak kandydatów na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią doprowadził Dumbledore 'a do podjęcia decyzji o tymczasowym zawieszeniu nauczania tego przedmiotu. Uczniowie nie byli z tego powodu szczególnie zasmuceni. Teoretycznie odpuściłam sobie Snape 'a, ale Jamesa wciąż trzymałam na dystans. Rosjanka już więcej nie pokazała się w Hogwarcie. W końcu zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy narzeczona nie była tylko wymysłem Snape 'a, pragnącego mnie zbyć. W końcu nikt jej nie widział.  
>Po pomyślnie zdanych egzaminach nadeszły wakacje, ku którym powiózł nas expres Hogwart - Londyn. Sam i Lil obiecały, że nie pozwolą, bym zmarnowała lato na nauce gry w kręgle w różowej willi Lorda.<br>Na peronie czekał na mnie z utęsknieniem ojczulek, a obok niego stała dziwnie radosna Bellatrix. Lord poklepał mnie po ramieniu i kiwając głową oznajmił:  
>- Wakacje.<br>- Niestety - mruknęłam.  
>- Pamiętam, kiedy ja, będąc w twoim wieku, wracałem z Hogwartu na wakacje. W końcu miałem czas, by całymi dniami trenować grę w kręgle. I tego lata pójdziesz w moje ślady. Duma tatusia, przyszła mistrzyni kręgli!<br>- Wątpię, by to było moje powołanie - odpowiedziałam sceptycznie, na co Bellatrix jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu.  
>- Biedactwo, bez umiejętności gry w kręgle nie będziesz mogła stać się dumą tatusia - syknęła mi do ucha, gdy wzięliśmy się za ręce w celu teleportacji.<br>- A coś ty taka wesoła? - zapytałam, kiedy już znaleźliśmy się przed znajomą różową willą Lorda.  
>Bellatrix bez słowa pomachała mi przed oczami dłonią, na której błyszczał złoty pierścionek z brylantem. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i zwróciłam się do ojczulka:<br>- Lordzie, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?  
>MordeVolt zmarszczył czoło.<br>- Co takiego?  
>- No nie wiem... na przykład co się ostatnio zmieniło w twoim życiu. Masz jakieś poważne plany na przyszłość?<br>- No wiesz - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Miałem to oznajmić w bardziej podniosłym momencie, ale co tam. Zaręczyliśmy się z Bellą. W lipcu ślub.  
>- A mógłbyś zdradzić mi powód tej nagłej decyzji?<br>- Miłość, moja droga, miłość - odpowiedział Lord i zachichotał jak mała dziewczynka.

* * *

Kilka dni przed ślubem, do posesji Lorda zjechali goście zza granicy. Rosyjskie tancerki, śliczne Francuzki i mistrzowie zła z całego wszechświata, z Darthem Vaderem na czele, wypełnili nasz dom, który od ich przyjazdu wydawał się być znacznie mniejszy. Jednymi z barwniejszych postaci były Hiszpanki w kolorowych, falbaniastych spódnicach, które na widok Snape 'a dostały nagłego ataku śmiechu. Wymieniały między sobą po hiszpańsku różne uwagi, a gdy tylko Snape znalazł się dostatecznie blisko, otoczyły go wianuszkiem. Ładna, czarnowłosa kobieta, wyglądająca na ich przywódczynię, ucałowała go w oba policzki i wykrzyknęła:  
>- Vida mia! Kopę lat, Severusie!<br>Ten spłonął rumieńcem i burknął coś o natłoku obowiązków. Próbował uciec, lecz Hiszpanki otaczały go coraz ciaśniej, wyciągając dłonie w jego stronę. Wydawało się, że już się nie uwolni. Wtedy w drzwiach stanęła smukła kobieta o długich, prostych blond włosach i ostrym spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu. Postawiła trzymaną w dłoni białą walizkę na podłodze i podeszła dostojnym krokiem do otoczonego Snape 'a.  
>- Sjewerus, szto ty dziełajesz s etimi żenszczinami?<br>Snape rozpromienił się na widok kobiety i szybkim ruchem odepchnął od siebie Hiszpanki.  
>- Eta tolko dawnyje drugi. Ty zabyła, szto ja był sławnyj tancowszczik?<br>- Niet, maja ty koszko i ja chaczu potańcować s taboj jeszczo - odezwała się nowo przybyła z uśmiechem i pogładziła Snape 'a po policzku. - Ja taskowała.  
>Po chwili złączyli się w pocałunku, a mi na ten widok zrobiło się niedobrze. Zmieszane Hiszpanki rozpierzchły się po domu. Widocznie uznały, że nie ma sensu rywalizować z Rosjanką. Zbliżyłam się do pary i słabym głosem zapytałam:<br>- To jest ta twoja narzeczona?  
>- Tak - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - I nie waż się mi jej odbierać, bo na prawdę nie ma sensu. Takiej miłości nie pokonasz.<br>Westchnęłam.  
>- Nie mam zamiaru. Przedstawisz nas sobie?<br>- No dobra. Helen, eta Seszela, maja uczienica, doczka sławnjego Lorda MordeVolta. Seszelo, to jest Helen, rosyjska baletnica z teatru Balszoj i moja narzeczona.  
>- Zdrastwujcie - powiedziałam chłodno do blondynki, a ta odpowiedziała mi tym samym.<br>Czułam, że między nami nigdy nie zakwitnie przyjaźń. Po chwili do hallu wkroczyła rozpromieniona Bellatrix i uściskała Helen.  
>- Ja rada, szto ty zachocieła prijechać.<br>- Ja toże - odpowiedziała Helen.  
>Spojrzałam na Bellatrix w zdziwieniu.<br>- Ty ją zaprosiłaś?  
>- No co? Helen będzie pierwszą druhną na ślubie. Chyba logiczne, że musiałam ją zaprosić.<p>

Podczas wspólnej kolacji Lord zagadnął Snape 'a:  
>- Myślałeś kiedyś o powrocie do baletu?<br>Snape burknął, że nie chce rozmawiać na ten temat.  
>- No nieważne. W każdym razie, Seszela mi zaproponowała - posłał w moją stronę uroczy uśmiech. - Żeby zatrudnić cię do solowego występu na moim weselu.<br>Snape zakrztusił się kurczakiem. Pomyślałam, że zaraz rozpęta się piekło. Nie przewidziałam jednak słów, które po chwili wypowiedział ojczulek:  
>- Seszela jak zwykle podsyła mi wspaniałe pomysły. Ja jednak uważam, że należy posunąć się o krok dalej. Ty jako drużba i Helen jako pierwsza druhna, odstawicie wraz z pozostałymi druhnami i drużbami Jezioro Łabędzie.<br>Snape wytrzeszczył na Lorda oczy. Byłam pewna, że się nie zgodzi.  
>- Zwariowałeś? - ryknął na całe gardło, aż siedzący najbliżej podskoczyli z zaskoczenia. - Jezioro Łabędzie w cztery dni? Ja znam choreografię na pamięć. W umiejętności Helen też nie wątpię. Ale reszta drużb nawet nie wie, jak wyglądają baletki.<br>- Ja wiem - wtrąciłam nieśmiało, przypominając sobie o zeszłorocznym incydencie z Filchem.  
>- Świetnie. To będziesz w Pas de quarte - warknął Snape.<br>- Czyli się zgadzasz? - uradowany Lord klasnął w dłonie. - Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz. Specjalnie wcześniej wyremontowałem ciutkę twoją dawną salę do ćwiczeń, tą obok biblioteki. To będzie cudowne wesele.  
>No i zaczęły się żmudne ćwiczenia. Snape zaraz po kolacji zarządził próbę.<br>- Ja jestem książę Zygfryd - oznajmił głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Helen zagra dwie role - Odetty i Odylii. Lucjusz będzie czarnoksiężnikiem Rotbartem. Narcyzo, będziesz grała księżną, czyli moją matkę. Rockwood, będziesz grał mojego przyjaciela Benna, a ty Greyback mojego opiekuna Wolfganga. Scabior, robisz za błazna. Seszela, powiedz Lilianie i Samancie, że jesteście z Alecto Carrow w pas de quarte. I nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwów. Mamy cztery dni, więc wiem, że się nie wyrobimy. Dlatego po prostu wdziejecie odpowiednie stroje, ja zaczaruję wam baletki i będziecie podrygiwać.  
>- Nie wiem, czy Lil i Sam się zgodzą - próbowałam protestować.<br>- Pewnie, że się zgodzą. A jak nie to mogą się pożegnać z dobrym SUMem z eliksirów w przyszłym roku.  
>- To jest jakiś argument - pokiwałam głową.<br>- Wszyscy znają swoje role? Świetnie. Jutro dostaniecie kostiumy. Na dziś wystarczy.  
>Wróciłam do siebie z kwaśną miną. W końcu pozbyłam się różu i kucyków Pony ze ścian. Napisałam listy do Liliany i Samanty, w których wyjaśniłam ich obecną sytuację. Przebrałam się szybko i niemiłosiernie zmęczona padłam na łóżko. Jednak nie dane mi było szybkie zaśnięcie, bo po chwili usłyszałam jęki i łomoty dochodzące zza ściany. Przez moment myślałam, że może osiedlił się u nas Irytek, ale zaraz dotarło do mnie, że to tylko Helen, która dostała pokój obok mnie harcuje sobie z Severusem. Warknęłam ze złością i narzuciłam sobie kołdrę na głowę. To była ciężka noc, zupełnie jak trzy kolejne. W dzień ślubu obudziłam się niewyspana. Krążyłam po domu jak duch, ciągle przez kogoś potrącana i wyzywana. Uroczystościom rodzinnym zawsze towarzyszy to nieprzyjemne napięcie i podenerwowanie. Siedziałam w ogrodzie, pijąc kawę i przyglądając się, jak wynajęci czarodzieje rozstawiają łuk weselny, krzesła dla gości, stoły i co najważniejsze scenę, na której miało się rozegrać pamiętne widowisko. Lord zatrudnił też hiszpańskie tancerki, z którymi Snape miał na pieńku, stepujących gejów i chór żelaznej-już-nie-dziewicy. Wszystko to złączone razem miało stworzyć niepowtarzalny pokaz talentów. Snape i Helen wracali z romantycznej przechadzki, idąc za rękę. Zemdliło mnie na ten widok. <em>Mój Snape. Mój chamszczyk. Zadaje się z jakąś ruską baletniczką.<em>  
>- Obijamy się, panno Riddle? - zwrócił się do mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Koniec lenistwa. Zapraszam do sali baletowej na próbę generalną.<br>Podniosłam się z ociąganiem i poczłapałam do sali baletowej. Wraz z innymi aktorami przebrałam się w idiotyczny kostium i wdziałam zaczarowane baletki.  
>- Co za cyrk - jęknęłam po rozpoczęciu próby.<br>- Raczej kabaret - powiedziała Liliana. - Jak oni idiotycznie wyglądają. Spójrz chociażby na Greybacka.  
>Wilkołak w ciasnym, szarym trykocie skakał po podłodze, jak najęty, wyjąc:<br>- Zwoooolnij te buty, idioto!  
>- Cicho bądź! - krzyknął Snape. - Tak ma być. Trzymaj tempo. I ręce! Ręce! - zamachał ramionami, by zademostrować. - Właśnieeee!<br>Greyback za bardzo skupił się na rękach i wpadł na rozpędzonego Scabiora-błazna.  
>- Cholera jasna! - Snape wykonał facepalm. - Scabior, trzymaj się prawej części sceny. PRAWEJ!<br>- Prawej od mojej strony, czy od strony widowni?  
>- Od twojej prawej, debilu! Jeszcze raz.<br>Wszyscy ustawili się w pozycjach wyjściowych, Lil pstryknęła włącznik magnetofonu i zza kulis wybiegł z gracją antylopy Snape, a za nim w podskokach przybył Rockwood. Za nimi wpadł Scabior-błazen z tacą pełną kieliszków, trzymając się tylko prawej strony. Następnie wkroczył Greyback. Parsknęłam śmiechem na widok jego owłosienia na nogach, prześwitującego przez trykot. Narcyza w złocistym tutu wyminęła zwinnie Greybacka i udała się w podskokach w kierunku Snape 'a.  
>- Postawa, Narcyzo! Postawa! Nie garb się! - wrzasnął do niej rozgorączkowany Snape. Po jakiejś godzinie użerania się z pierwszą sceną, nadszedł czas na występ naszego kwartetu. Alecto wciąż się potykała. A trzymająca ją za dłoń Sam z każdym jej potknięciem warczała wściekle przekleństwa. W jej ślady szedł Severus, który już nie miał na nas siły. Nie zdążyliśmy przećwiczyć wszystkiego do końca, bo na podwórku zebrali się już goście. Lord czekał już przy łuku weselnym, ubrany w swój najlepszy różowy garnitur.<br>- No w końcu - syknęła Bellatrix, gdy nas zobaczyła. - Tylko na was czekaliśmy.  
>Muszę z niechęcią przyznać, że Bella w białej, tak niepasującej do jej charakteru sukni wyglądała olśniewająco. Wyszliśmy za nią z domu. Ona kroczyła dumnym krokiem w stronę uśmiechniętego Lorda, a my skakaliśmy wokół niej, jak debile. Przyśpiewywał nam ukryty gdzieś w krzakach chór. Goście wyglądali na ucieszonych, taką atrakcją. Wśród zgromadzonych dostrzegłam Dumbledore 'a, Draco z Hermioną, a nawet Ritę Skeeter z córką. Dwie ostatnie siedziały, ściskając w dłoniach pióra i aparaty fotograficzne, w oczekiwaniu na sensację. Podczas ceremonii staliśmy w rzędzie, w nienaturalnych pozycjach, zupełnie nieruchomi. Minęła wieczność, zanim Lord i Bella powiedzieli sobie: tak i złączyli się w soczystym pocałunku. Wtedy otoczyliśmy ich wianuszkiem i jeden za drugim ruszyliśmy za scenę. Ludziom wyraźnie bardzo podobała się nasza żenująca sztuka, bo klaskali głośno. W przerwach pomiędzy aktami na scenę wkraczały Hiszpanki, tańczące kankana i stepujący szło po myśli Snape 'a, do czasu gdy w jednej z ostatnich scen nasza czwórka wkroczyła na deski. Stanowiłyśmy ruchome tło dla zakochanego księcia i jego wybranki, planujących w rozpaczy samobójstwo. Alecto nieoczekiwanie się potknęła i upadła, pociągając nas za sobą.<br>- No żesz kurwa mać! Nie umiesz normalnie popierdalać w tych balerinach, kobieto? - wydarła się Sam.  
>Snape odwrócił się i zmierzył ją rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem:<br>- Baletkach, nie balerinach! - warknął ze złością.  
>- Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie, mości pieprzony książę?<br>- Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! Nigdy nie angażować szurniętych małolat do poważnych spraw.  
>- To nie przeze mnie przecież! Ta stuknięta małpa, co nie umie chodzić na dwóch nogach normalnie się wyjebała i nas pociągnęła!<br>- W takich sytuacjach trzeba się zachowywać jakby to było planowane idiotko! A nie wrzeszczeć i przeklinać!  
>Spojrzałyśmy po sobie z Lil porozumiewawczo. Skinęłyśmy głowami i podbiegłyśmy do Snape 'a i Helen. Lil krzyknęła:<br>- A więc samobójstwo! Tych dwoje żyć nie może oddzielnie! W śmierci im będzie dane się połączyć!  
>To powiedziawszy, zrzuciła Helen w specjalny otwór w deskach do sceny samobójstwa.<br>- Tak tragicznie im przyszło skończyć! - dodałam i popchnęłam Snape 'a. - W czeluściach przepaści!  
>Gdy Snape znikł, kurtyna opadła.<br>Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Po spektaklu podeszła do nas Isobel Skeeter:  
>- Bardzo ciekawa interpretacja sztuki. Zwłaszcza ta scena końcowa. Świetnie zrobione, do prawdy. No i Snape w końcu ujawnił się ze swoją pasją.<br>Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego, biegał między stołami, odbierając pochwały od gości.  
>Para młoda wkroczyła na pustą teraz scenę. Lord odchrząknął.<br>- Proszę o uwagę, drodzy goście!  
>Oczy zgromadzonych zwróciły się w jego stronę.<br>- Otóż... Krążyły plotki, że jestem... impotentem - posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Skeeter. - Co oczywiście nie jest prawdą. W celu zniwelowania tych okrutnych plotek sprowadziłem swoją nieślubną córkę. Niestety niektórzy nadal mi nie wierzą. A więc teraz ogłaszam publicznie tą radosną nowinę! Ja i Bella będziemy mieć potomka. Tak Skeeter! Napisz o tym do Proroka. W końcu świat się dowie, że nie jestem żadnym impotentem! - wrzasnął, a po chwili uspokoił się trochę i rzekł łagodniejszym tonem - No, a teraz bawcie się! Przecież po to tu jesteście!  
>Patrzyłam w oniemieniu na Bellatrix. Przeczuwałam, że to początek naszej wielkiej wojny. Może liczyła na to, że gdy już będą mieć dziecko, Lord odeśle mnie do Polski. <em>Nigdy. -<em>powiedziałam sobie hardo._ - Już się wolę nauczyć gry w kręgle._ Po chwili w tłumie gości wypatrzyłam Jamesa, który dał mi buziaka na powitanie i porwał mnie w wir weselnej zabawy.


End file.
